


Eine Chronologie des Wahnsinns

by AuctrixMundi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blog, Diary, Essays, Gen, Jugendliche, Kritik, Literatur, Meinung, Sachbuch, Sachliteratur, Sachtext, Schreibe, Schreibratgeber, Tagebuch, nonfictional, wattpad
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 32,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuctrixMundi/pseuds/AuctrixMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liebes Tagebuch,</p><p>jetzt bin ich auf Wattpad gelandet, das vermutlich zum Darknet gehört. Scheint mir jedenfalls so. Jedenfalls weckt es meinen Mitteilungsdrang. Was ich hier so alles lese ... Da werden Hexenjagden auf Kritiker veranstaltet, die alten Literaten mit Unkenntnis gestraft und böse, böse Mary Sues geschrieben. Komische Menschen sind das hier, liebes Tagebuch. Ganz komische Menschen ... Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen, meine Gedanken zu ordnen, damit ich vielleicht sogar ein paar Antworten auf meine Fragen finde. Warum zum Beispiel wird man hier für seine Meinung zu einem Text beleidigt, selbst wenn diese negativ ausfällt? Warum ist es so toll, in seinem Leben noch nie was von Goethe gehört zu haben? Und warum fahren alle auf dieses Wattys-Gedöns ab?!  Oder bin ich einfach zu alt für diese sehr jugendliche Community? Aber die wichtigste Frage von allen ist doch: Was zum Henker läuft mit Wattpad FALSCH?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Willkommen im Irrenhaus

**Author's Note:**

> "Was macht ein Text, der so offensichtlich auf diese unsägliche Seite Wattpad gemünzt ist, denn eigentlich hier?!", wird sich der eine oder andere fragen. Die Antwort ist schlicht: Der Text stand eine ganze Weile auf Wattpad, liebevoll von mir mittlerweile Kotzpad genannt, die Verantwortlichen des Supports sind jedoch der Meinung, dass er dorthin nicht gehört (näheres siehe Kapitel 10 und 14). Da mir das ganze aber zu schade ist, um es komplett aus dem Netz zu nehmen, poste ich es nun hier. Müsste meines Wissens nach ja in Ordnung gehen. Wenn nicht, tut es mir leid.

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

irgendwie bin ich in diesem Irrenhaus namens Internet gelandet. Da gibt es ein paar ganz komische Ecken. Eine davon ist Wattpad. Das ist so ein Onlinearchiv für Hobbyautoren. Bin ja auch einer, und du weißt ja, ich mag solche Seiten. Dachte ich, meld‘ ich mich mal an. Doofe Idee, ist eine ganz üble Ecke.

 

Also bin ich in meinen Schreibwarenhändler des Vertrauens gegangen und habe dich gekauft. Du bist echt hübsch – oder ich ein Messi. Ich hab‘ wie wohl jeder Schreiberling eine elende Schwäche für Notizbücher. Damn it! Na, wie dem auch sei. Jedenfalls habe ich dich jetzt und will in dir alles festhalten, was mir hier so an Kuriositäten über den Weg läuft. Was eine Menge sein wird, habe ich das Gefühl …

 

Aber wie meine treue Freundin Tinker sagen würde: Wattpad is dark and full of nonsense!


	2. Was läuft mit Wattpad FALSCH?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Der Account, um den es in diesem Kapitel geht, ist dieser: [ReziMafia](https://www.wattpad.com/user/ReziMafia) Ein Blick hinein lohnt sich ^^

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

weißt du, dass ich ein Syndikatsmitglied der ReziMafia bin? Nein? Dann weißt du es jetzt. Wir rezensieren Texte, das heißt, wir schreiben sachliche, aber auch unterhaltsame Texte zu anderen Texten, die wir gelesen haben, und geben darin unsere Meinung wieder. In Anbetracht dessen, dass es wie in so vielen Onlinearchiven auch hier eine Menge Schund gibt, sind das nun einmal überwiegend negative Meinungen. Einen gewissen Unterhaltungswert hat das allerdings schon, finde ich …

 

Nun ja, jetzt stell dir vor, wir werden dafür von einigen regelrecht gehasst! Dass wir damit nicht immer unbedingt auf Gegenliebe stoßen, war klar; nicht jeder kann mit Kritik umgehen (und nicht jeder mit Lob, das vergessen die Leute aber irgendwie immer). Aber uns als Fotzen und dergleichen mehr zu beschimpfen, ja, uns gar mit Gewalt zu drohen? Da fing ich schon an, mich zu fragen: Was läuft mit diesen Kiddies eigentlich nicht ganz rund?!

 

Kurzum: Mit einem nicht zu verachtenden Teil der Community läuft eine ganze Menge falsch. Ich bin zwar erst seit wenigen Monaten hier wirklich (mehr oder weniger) aktiv unterwegs, habe mich aber schon wohl bei einer Reihe von Leuten ziemlich unbeliebt gemacht, einfach weil ich Kritiken schreibe und den Autoren nicht immer nur ihr Popöchen mit Puderzucker pudere, weil sie etwas ach so Tolles fabriziert haben. Nein, haben sie nicht immer, und das sage ich auch.

Nun sind Kritiker der ärgste Feind eines jeden Autoren, genügend Beispiele im Netz gibt es ja. (Ich verweise nur auf ardeen.de oder John Asht.) Dass das auch für Hobbyautoren gilt, ist nicht einmal mehr ein offenes Geheimnis. Ich bin beziehungsweise war auch auf anderen Archivseiten unterwegs und habe schon da nie ein Blatt vor den Mund genommen. Bei der @ReziMafia habe ich ein Vorwort verfasst, in dem ich noch einmal erläuterte, welchen Sinn Kritik hat; wer sich dafür interessiert, möge es bitte dort nachlesen, da das hier nur eine nebengeordnete Rolle spielt.

Meist stieß meine Kritik nicht auf allzu viel Gegenliebe. Gut, damit kann ich leben. Schlussendlich ist es mir nämlich egal, was der Autor mit meiner Kritik anfängt, da ich ihm nichts vorschreiben kann. Gelegentlich kam eine nicht allzu erfreute Antwort und damit war die Sache meist geklärt. Auf Fanfiktion.de ist es mir in all den Jahren nur ein einziges Mal passiert, dass die Autorin, deren Text von mir eine Kritik erhielt, die Fackeln und Mistgabeln auspackte, den wütenden Mob ihrer Fans hinter sich versammelte, ihn bewaffnete und ihn dann in den Krieg gegen mich führte. Ein einziges Mal von duzenden Fällen.

Auf Wattpad ist das Volkssport.

Man braucht nur in die Kommentarspalte des Rezensionsbuches der ReziMafia schauen und blickt teilweise in die Abgründe menschlichen Gedankenguts. Gar nicht zu reden von den Mails, die wir immer mal wieder bekommen. Da wird gejammert, wie scheiße wir doch seien und dass wir doch, da wir eh keine anderen Hobbies hätten, als unmenschliche Monster zu sein, sterben gehen sollten. Ja, so weit ging man ebenfalls, dass einer unserer Autorinnen gewünscht wurde, dass sie Selbstmord beginge.

Mit dieser Aussage wurde ganz klar eine Grenze überschritten, das steht nicht zur Diskussion. Häufiger wird aber mit Beleidigungen nicht gegeizt, leider noch nicht einmal besonders kreative. Irgendwann kann man nicht einmal mehr lachen, wenn beleidigte Teenager bei jedem bisschen sofort „Bitch!“, „Schlampe!“, „Ofer!“, „Fotze!“ und dergleichen mehr herumbrüllen und hoffen, dass, je lauter sie schreien, ihre Aussagen umso mehr Legitimation erhalten. Nein, das tun sie nicht, denn argumentieren können sie alle durch die Bank weg nicht, und wenn sie es können, wollen sie es nicht anwenden und damit jeglicher sinnvoller Diskussion aus dem Weg gehen.

Kritikern wie den Autoren der ReziMafia, was mich ebenso einschließt, wird gerne einmal vorgeworfen, dass sie Kritiken nur schreiben, um ihr eigenes Selbstwertgefühl zu steigern. Nein, einfach nein. Der selbstlose Teil, den Autoren mit der Kritik weiterzuhelfen, ist durchaus da, wenn auch zugegeben nicht immer der vordergründige Anlass zum Schreiben. Ganz offen gesagt ist es eher das Bestreben zu unterhalten, und zwar die Leser der Kritik und nicht den Autor des kritisierten Textes. Das eine schließt das andere definitiv nicht aus, hat aber nicht einmal im Ansatz etwas mit dem eigenen Selbstwertgefühl zu tun.

Ich kann sehr, sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum es den wenigsten leicht fällt, teils auch harte Kritik zu schlucken, besonders, wenn nicht darum gebeten wurde. Auch ich habe solche bereits erhalten, die nicht immer sachlich blieb, sondern durchaus auch schon auf die persönliche, beleidigende und verletzende Ebene ging. Aber wir bewegen uns hier im Internet, da kann man sich immer noch einmal hinsetzen, besser eine Nacht darüber schlafen, wieder den Blutdruck auf Normal bewegen und ganz in Ruhe überlegen, wie man reagiert. Das einfachste wäre, die Kritik einfach zu ignorieren, nicht darauf zu reagieren und gegebenenfalls auch einfach den Kritiker blocken; jede halbwegs anständige Seite hat eine Funktion, mit der man Leute blocken kann.

Wenn man zeigen will, dass man vernünftig mit Kritik umgehen kann, kann man höflich und sachlich auf den Kritiker zugehen und mit ihm in Dialog treten. Auch eine Kritik ist Arbeit. Man kann sich also für die investierte Zeit bedanken und sehen, wo man mit dem Kritiker übereinstimmt, wo nicht und warum und vielleicht auch nachfragen, warum der Kritiker dieses und jenes so und so sieht. Dann kann man die Chance nutzen, wirklich besser zu werden, und sich Gedanken machen, die Fehler beim nächsten Mal zu vermeiden.

Warum es auf Wattpad zum Volkssport angewachsen ist, Hexenjagten auf Kritiker zu veranstalten, ist mir daher seit Wochen und Monaten ein absolutes Rätsel. Für eine Antwort kann ich hier nur Spekulationen und Vermutungen anbringen.

Das erste, das ins Auge fällt, ist nicht nur, dass man hier anscheinend weitestgehend nicht vernünftig mit Kritik umgehen kann, sondern, dass man in Reaktion darauf mit Beleidigungen teils übelster Couleur um sich wirft. Erklärt mich mit meinen etwas über zwanzig Lenzen für altmodisch, aber ich finde es sehr bedenklich, wenn junge Menschen, die zumeist nicht einmal eine Dekade jünger sind als ich und damit noch zu meiner eigenen Generation zählen, so leichtfertig andere Menschen herabwürdigen bis hin zu dem Punkt, dass sie ihnen das Menschsein aberkennen und sie als Monster beschimpfen. Und das alles nur, weil ihr Text eine negative Meinung erhalten hat. Ist das nicht ein höchst sinnloser Grund, um ein friedliches Miteinander zu einem unnötigen Streit ausarten zu lassen?

Eine Vermutung ist, dass hier ein Paradigmenwechsel stattfindet. So etwas kann man freilich nur über lange Zeit hinweg wirklich deutlich feststellen, aber vielleicht liegen hier erste Ansätze vor. Es ist deutlich, dass diese jungen Menschen nicht mehr unbedingt das Gefühl für die Heftigkeit ihrer Beleidigungen haben. So etwas kommt vor, historische Beispiele des Bedeutungswandels in verschiedenster Weise im Laufe der Sprachgeschichte gibt es genügend.

Ein Beispiel wäre das Wort „toll“. Heutzutage wird es benutzt, um etwas Positives auszudrücken. „Das Wochenende war toll“ heißt: „Das Wochenende war in einem besondere Maße angenehm.“ Ursprünglich bedeutete „toll“, dass jemand verrückt ist, was uns heute noch in dem Wort „Tollhaus“ als Bezeichnung für ein Irrenhaus erhalten geblieben ist.

Ein anderes Beispiel ist das Wort „Weib“. Im Mittelhochdeutschen als „wîb“ bezeichnete das Wort alle weiblichen Wesen, ohne Standes- und Berufsunterschiede daran festzumachen. Es war allgemein für alle weiblichen Menschen. Heute ist das Wort „Weib“ definitiv negativ konnotiert. Aber auch das wandelt sich stellenweise bereits wieder, beispielsweise in der Aussage: „Ich gehe mit meinen Weibern einen saufen.“ In diesem Zusammenhang wird das Wort mit einer kumpelhaften und definitiv positiven Bedeutung verwendet.

Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass etwas Ähnliches mit Beleidigungen wie „Bitch“ oder „Fotze“ vonstattengeht, dass sie also momentan einen Prozess durchlaufen, der ihre negative Konnotation abschwächt. Es bleiben Beleidigungen, die Hemmschwelle, sie zu verwenden, sinkt aber, weil sie zu, ich nenne sie hier, „seichteren Beleidigungen“ abgeschwächt werden.

Eine andere Vermutung neben dem Bedeutungswandel ist schlicht die mangelhafte Moderation der Seite. Es kann einfach nicht sein, dass Teenager, gewaltverherrlichende Splatterpornos sowohl schreiben als auch unhinterfragt lesen und für gut befinden. Natürlich sind in erster Linie an dieser Stelle die Eltern dafür verantwortlich, mit was ihre Kinder in Berührung kommen. Aber Kinder sind schlau genug, dass sie ihre Aktivitäten im Netz vor ihren Eltern verheimlichen können. An dieser Stelle müsste Wattpad eingreifen und solche Fälle unterbinden. Solche Texte sind ganz klar jugendgefährdend, allein schon, dass die Jugendlichen die Texte nicht hinterfragen und, schlimmer noch, sich sogar teils große Fangemeinschaften darum bilden, beweist das doch.

Da die Moderation aber an dieser Seite versagt und augenscheinlich auch nicht genügend Nutzer vorhanden sind, die sich die Mühe machen, die Texte zu melden (denn auch ein Heer von Moderatoren kann nicht jeden Text sichten und auf Geeignetheit befinden), verbreiten sich die Texte nur immer mehr und mehr. Sie werden angeklickt, bekommen Sterne und Kommentare zuhauf, und schließlich will jeder, dass sein eigener Text gut bei einer breiten Leserschaft ankommt. Da damit offenbar ersichtlich wird, dass solche Texte funktionieren und eine erschreckend breite Abnehmerschaft haben, ahmen die Leser der Texte ihren Liebling nach und schreiben etwas Ähnliches. Muss ja gut sein, wenn es so viele Likes und positive Kommentare hat. Vollkommen egal, wenn in dem gewaltverherrlichenden Splatterporno Jugendliche auf möglichst brutale und sinnlose Weise abgeschlachtet werden. Und was, ein Text muss Sinn ergeben, formale Kriterien erfüllen und all den Scheiß? Bildungsschichtliches Geschwurbel von Leuten, die nur neidisch sind, dass sie nichts gebacken kriegen, und sich daran aufgeilen, Leute, die besser sind als sie selbst, fertig zu machen!

Liebes Tagebuch, ich hoffe, die Leute verstehen, was ich meine. Zumindest einige. Es werden genügend Leute diesen Text lesen, die Fan von gewaltverherrlichendem Splatterporno sind (der hier freilich stellvertretend für jegliche Art von bedenklichem und/oder mangelhaften Text steht) und damit wunderbar in die Schublade der Gruppe User passen, die ich bereits zu Anfang ansprach. Die wenigsten von denen werden sich von einer gegenteiligen Ansicht überzeugen lassen, solche wie sie wird es immer geben. Aber sollte nicht damit deutlich gemacht worden sein, dass von Wattpad aus ein Umdenken erfolgen sollte?

Sollte tatsächlich der Fall des Paradigmenwechsels sich in Zukunft als wahrer erweisen als eine mangelnde Moderation Wattpads, dann werde ich damit leben und mich wohl gerechtfertigt alt fühlen. Aber lieber gelte ich als altmodisch, statt jeden Trend mitzumachen. Ein Paradigmenwechsel der Sprache ist keinesfalls etwas Schlechtes, das will ich damit nicht sagen. Es ist so natürlich wie der Wechsel der Jahreszeiten. Nur will ich persönlich nicht mit daran anhängen.


	3. Goethe? Muss man nicht kennen!

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

ich bin geschockt! Regelrecht erschüttert! Mein Weltbild wurde soeben zerstört, das Undenkbare ist geschehen! Dramalama!

 

Es geht um Goethe, schwieriges Thema, ganz schwierig … „Goethe? Denn muss man nicht kennen!“, hieß es da. Du kannst dir vorstellen, wie sehr mich das in meinem tiefsten Inneren getroffen und meine literaturliebende Seele zerrissen hat. „Aber Goethe!“, rief ich verzweifelt aus. „Denn muss man doch kennen!“ Und leiser fügte ich für mich selbst an: „Oder doch nicht?“

 

Denn: Es gibt sie, die deutschen Muttersprachler mit deutscher Nationalität, die sich für Literatur interessieren, indem sie gern lesen oder gar selbst schreiben. Es gibt diese Menschen, auf die das zwar zutrifft, die aber nicht einen Titel großer deutscher Literaten wie Goethe oder Schiller nennen können, ja, nicht einmal jemals in ihrem Leben diese Namen hörten.

 

Nicht nur, weil ich Germanistik studiere, war diese Erkenntnis für mich sehr schockierend, als ich im Internet auf besagte Menschen traf. Noch mehr hatte es mich getroffen, als ich bemerkte, dass die Personen ihrem zugegeben sehr peinlichen Unwissen entweder gleichgültig entgegentraten oder gar noch stolz darauf waren. Beim weiteren Nachdenken leuchtete dieses Verhalten zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Grad ein, denn sie wissen ja nicht, wie gravierend ihr Unwissen wirklich ist, es ist ihnen nicht bewusst.

 

Dieser Schockmoment hatte mich zu der Frage geführt: Ist es für die Allgemeinbildung so wichtig, zumindest die bedeutendsten Werke des deutschen Kanon zu kennen?

 

Ja.

 

Es ist besorgniserregend, dass diese Frage überhaupt gestellt werden muss. In meinen Augen versagt hier das deutsche Schulsystem, dass es die bedeutendsten deutschen Literaten nicht mehr fest im Lehrplan hat. Schon ein oder zwei Jahre nach Beendigung der Grundschule die Kinder beziehungsweise Jugendlichen mit Balladen wie dem Erlkönig oder dem Zauberlehrling für Goethe zu begeistern, erscheint in meinen Augen als keine unüberwindliche Herausforderung. Beide Texte weisen keine allzu schwere Sprache auf und behandeln phantastische Themen, ein Genre, das momentan ohnehin sehr beliebt bei jungen Menschen ist.

 

Faust ist der Kern des deutschen Kanon, das non plus ultra, was unsere Literatur bis heute jemals hervorbrachte, wenn man so will. Dass man das nicht mit Siebtklässlern behandeln kann, liegt auf der Hand. Spätestens in den oberen Klassen sollte er aber behandelt werden. Meine eigene Deutschlehrerin hatte hier versagt und mir das Werk so madig gemacht, dass ich auf Jahre hinaus die Finger davon gelassen hatte, bis ich wieder erkannte, welcher Genius eigentlich im Faust steckt. Nichtsdestotrotz hat sie aber insofern ihren Job gemacht, als dass sie den Faust überhaupt so ausführlich mit uns behandelt hatte.

 

Ein literarischer Kanon ist per Definition die Menge an Texten, die zu einer bestimmten Zeit in bestimmten Kreisen als obligatorisch angesehen wird, um als gebildet zu gelten. Dabei gilt die Faustregel, dass der Bildungskanon über den Schulkanon hinausreicht, sprich umfangreicher ist. Es gibt mehrere Arten von Kanons, nebst dem Bildungs- und Schulkanon zum Beispiel auch der Gegenkanon oder der individuelle Kanon. Um einmal beim Faust zu bleiben: Er gehört zum Bildungskanon, wie oben bereits angesprochen, bildet er sogar dessen Kern, um welchen sich sämtliche andere Werke herum in absteigender Hierarchie anordnen. Was zum Kanon gehört und was nicht, ist ein steter Diskurs der Literaturwissenschaft. In einem sind sich alle jedoch sicher: Faust gehört dazu.

 

Und warum? Goethe war Jurist, Maler, Naturwissenschaftler und Schriftsteller in allen drei Gattungen der Literatur, sprich Lyrik, Epik und Dramatik. Sein gesamtes Lebenswerk ist kanonisiert, da er wie kein anderer Innovationsleistungen für die deutsche Kunst und Kultur erbrachte. Seine Sprache ist unglaublich divers und hat damit Vorbilder für sämtliche weitere Literatur geschaffen. Bernd Witte schreibt in „Johann Wolfgang Goethe: Gedichte“, Reclam, Stuttgart 2005, dass Goethe damit die deutsche Lyrik „erst eigentlich geschaffen“ habe. Er bedient sich historischer Vorbilder vor allem der Antike und formt sie zu etwas Neuen, bisher nie Dagewesenem.

 

Goethe war in seiner Zeit unglaublich populär und ist es bis heute. Selten hat ein Roman einen solchen Effekt ausgelöst wie „Die Leiden des jungen Werther“. Man kleidete sich wie Werther, man sprach wie er, schrieb wie er, und, man mag es kaum glauben, es gab sogar suizidale Nachahmer des Werkes, welche so sehr darin aufgegangen waren, dass sie sich wie Werther umbrachten. Mein Literaturprofessor, Professor Oschmann, betont zwar gern, dass selten etwas in den Kanon aufgenommen wird, das von der breiten Masse gelesen wird, aber dass Goethe eine der wenigen Ausnahmen ist, sollte deutlich sein.

 

Und Faust? Heinrich Heine nennt dieses Werk Goethes „weltliche Bibel der Deutschen“. Und wie Recht er damit hat! Zentrales Thema ist die Hybris, die mitunter unbefriedigende Wirkung der Wissenschaft und der Genuss des Lebens. Nicht zuletzt der Frühlingsspaziergang, den jeder kennen sollte, macht dies deutlich. Faust kommt mit seinem Gehilfen Wagner nach langer Zeit aus seinem Studierzimmer heraus und erfreut sich all der bunten Farben und des Lebens und der Freude um ihn herum. Der Frühlingsspaziergang ist so unglaublich lebendig beschrieben, dass man selbst im tiefsten Winter meint, die Freude über das erblühende Leben zu spüren.

 

Goethe widmet sich im Faust noch zahlreichen anderen Themen, so zum Beispiel in der Gretchentragödie dem Motiv der Religiosität (die Gretchenfrage: „Nun sag, wie hast du‘s mit der Religion? Du bist ein herzlich guter Mann, allein ich glaub, du hältst nicht viel davon.“ Faust I, Vers 3415) in Liebesbeziehungen sowie darin auch dem Standes- und Altersunterschied.

 

Liest man den Faust, so fällt überhaupt auf, dass gefühlt jeder zweite Vers heutzutage zu einem geflügelten Wort wurde. Wer hat nicht schon von des Pudels Kern gehört oder vom Geist, der stets verneint, dem Teil von jener Kraft, die stets das Böse will und stets das Gute schafft?

 

Freilich wird nicht jeder beliebige Autor in den Bildungskanon aufgenommen. Warum Goethe dazu gehören muss, wurde hier überblicksartig gezeigt. Es gibt jedoch verschiedene Kriterien, die generell erfüllt sein sollten:

 

  1. Bei der Kanonisierung wird dabei auf die Innovationsleistung des Autors in formaler Hinsicht geschaut. Lessing beispielsweise führte das bürgerliche Trauerspiel ein, womit die großen Dramen und Tragödien der Bühnen nicht nur den Adeligen vorbehalten war, sondern gezeigt wurde, dass auch Bürgerliche tief genug fallen können, um eines Bühnenstückes Wert zu sein.
  2. Die Aufnahme in den Kanon ist eine Frage der Darstellungsform und der vermittelten Werte. Ein Text ohne jegliche Aussage oder gar mit fragwürdiger Aussage wird kaum Chancen haben, in irgendeinen Kanon aufgenommen zu werden, da er entweder belanglos oder zu kritisch ist, um akzeptiert werden zu können.
  3. Es wird auch auf die formalen, wertästhetischen Komplexe geschaut. Literatur ist immer auch Kunst. Wörter halbwegs sinnvoll aneinanderreihen kann jeder, dies jedoch im besonderen Mathe ästhetisch zu gestalten, ist eine ganz andere Liga.



 

Auf den ersten Blick mag das trivial und unbedeutend erscheinen. Um zu zeigen, dass dem nicht so ist, soll ein kleiner, ausschnittsartiger Abstecher in die Geschichte und die Anfänge der Germanistik erfolgen.

 

Wie man hoffentlich aus dem Geschichtsunterricht gelernt hat, ist Deutschland eine sogenannte Kulturnation, die sich nicht, wie beispielsweise Polen, in erster Linie aus politischen Ereignissen heraus bildete, sondern aufgrund der gemeinsamen Kultur. Es waren unter anderem die ersten Germanisten des beginnenden neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, die sich zusammentaten und herausfinden wollten, was denn überhaupt die Kultur der Deutschen ist. Herausragende Leistungen erbrachten dabei unter anderem die Gebrüder Grimm mit ihren Märchensammlungen und, noch viel wichtiger, ihrem diachronen Wörterbuch der deutschen Sprache.

 

In der Zeit wurden alte Epen wie die Nibelungensage zuhauf aufgearbeitet und zu dem erklärt, was die deutsche Seele ausmacht. Den Kanon zu kennen, heißt also auch, die eigene Kultur zu kennen. Weltkriege hin oder her, ich bin der Ansicht, dass auch Deutsche das Recht darauf haben, Nationalstolz zu besitzen, ohne gleich als Nazi verschrien zu werden.

 

Werke des Kanons zu kennen, fördert zum einen das eigene differenzierte Weltbild und lehrt einen, Dinge zu hinterfragen. Darüber hinaus vermittelt die Lektüre wichtige moralische und ethische Werte. Die Ringparabel in Lessings Nathan der Weise beispielsweise ist momentan aktueller denn je zuvor. Ihre Aussage ist klar: Die Religionen stehen gleichberechtigt nebeneinander, es spielt keine Rolle, ob du Christ, Jude oder Moslem bist. Sollte man selbst schreiben, fördert die Kenntnisse kanonisierter Werke auch das eigene Schreiben. Durch die Innovationsleistung der kanonisierten Autoren kann man sehr viel für das eigene Schreiben mitnehmen und daran wachsen.

 

Zum Anderen entgehen einem dadurch einfach wunderbare Werke mit einer solch schönen Sprache, wie sie einem nicht an jeder Straßenecke begegnen. Ich erwähnte bereits den Osterspaziergang mit seiner belebenden Wirkung. Er soll hier in seiner ganzen Länge zitiert werden:

Vom Eise befreit sind Strom und Bäche

Durch des Frühlings holden, belebenden Blick;

Im Tale grünet Hoffnungsglück;

Der alte Winter, in seiner Schwäche,

Zog sich in raue Berge zurück.

Von dorther sendet er, fliehend, nur

Ohnmächtige Schauer körnigen Eises

In Streifen über die grünende Flur.

Aber die Sonne duldet kein Weißes;

Überall regt sich Bildung und Streben,

Alles will sie mit Farbe beleben;

Doch an Blumen fehlt’s im Revier,

Sie nimmt geputzte Menschen dafür.

Kehre dich um, von diesen Höhen

Nach der Stadt zurückzusehen!

Aus dem hohlen, finsteren Tor

Dringt ein buntes Gewimmel hervor.

Jeder sonnt sich heute so gern;

Sie feiern die Auferstehung des Herrn,

Denn sie sind selber auferstanden:  
Aus Handwerks- und Gewerbesbanden,

Aus dem Druck von Giebeln und Dächern,

Aus der Straße quetschender Enge,

Aus den Kirchen ehrwürdiger Nacht

Sind sie alle ans Licht gebracht.

Sieh nur, sieh! Wie behend sich die Menge

Durch die Gärten und Felder zerschlägt,

Wie der Fluß, in Breit‘ und Länge,

So manch lustigen Nachen bewegt;

Und bis zum Sinken überladen

Entfernt sich dieser letzte Kahn.

Selbst von des Bergen fernen Pfaden

Blinken uns farbige Kleider an.

Ich höre schon des Dorfes Getümmel;

Hier ist des Volkes wahrer Himmel,

Zufrieden jauchzet Groß und Klein:  
Hier bin ich Mensch, hier darf ich’s sein.

 

_J.W. v. Goethe – Frühlingsspaziergang aus Faust, Der Tragödie erster Teil, Ausgabe von 1947_


	4. Meinungsfreiheit und Meldungen

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

boah, puh. Wo soll ich anfangen? La Commandanta Suedie hat da war ausgebuddelt. Irgend so einen Gewaltporno. Ich hab das Ding nie angefasst, die Rezi dazu hatte mir gereicht. War schlimm genug! Und das wirklich Unfassbare daran ist: Das Teil hat auch noch verdammt viele Fans, die dem hohlköpfig zujubeln und es geil finden, wenn da Leute auf brutalste Weise ermordet werden und sich andere daran aufgeilen! Schlechter Wortwitz, badum tss …

 

Na ja, jedenfalls wurde das Teil deswegen gemeldet und Wattpad entschied, es zu löschen, mehr dazu im Bekennerschreiben der ReziMafia, Zack! Weg! Shitstorm incoming! Denn die Fans griffen zu den Mistgabeln und die Autorin goss auch noch ordentlich Öl ins Feuer. Was für ein Spaß das gewesen war! Nicht.

 

Was für böse Menschen wir auch sind, dass wir einfach so Texte melden.

 

Nun werde ich niemals müde zu betonen, dass ich es nicht sonderlich gutheißen kann, dass Wattpad ohne Vorwarnung die Texte der Autoren löscht. Auf anderen Seiten ist dies nicht der Fall. Auf Fanfiktion.de beispielsweise werden die Texte für ein paar Tage gesperrt und der Autor auf die Regelwidrigkeit hingewiesen, sodass er diese beseitigen kann oder in besonders harten Fällen, wo nur eine Löschung in Betracht zu ziehen ist, zumindest vorgewarnt wurde und, sofern er das wünscht, die Kommentare sichern kann.

 

Es wurde des Öfteren der Vorwurf erhoben, wir alle (wir erinnern uns: es waren zwei von uns, nicht alle) hätten die Arbeit der Autorin zerstört. Es stellte sich hinterher heraus, dass sie keine Offline-Datei ihres Textes anlegte. Ich richtete ihr aus, dass ich ihr Glück wünsche, dass sie ihre Texte zumindest für den privaten Gebrauch wiedererlangen kann.

 

Nichtsdestotrotz hält sich mein Mitleid sehr stark in Grenzen. Zum einen: selbst Schuld, eigene Dummheit, die ganz offensichtlich ordentlich wehgetan hat. Zum anderen: Regeln sind Regeln und nicht dazu da, um gebrochen zu werden.

 

Danach brach eine Zeit des Meldens für die ReziMafia an. Da die geschädigte Autorin mehrmals zur Hetze gegen uns aufrief, stürzte sich ihre Meute empörter Fans auf uns. Es wurde mit Beleidigungen, Drohungen und haltlosen Anschuldigungen förmlich um sich geworfen. Es hätten etliche Anzeigen aufgegeben werden können, eine wurde es tatsächlich und es ist möglich, dass es nicht nur bei der einen bleibt.

 

Das Ganze ist ein wunderbares Beispiel, aber eines, auf das wir alle hätten verzichten können, dass es gut und richtig ist, regelwidrige Texte zu melden und ebenso mit Kommentaren und Usern zu verfahren, die Hetze betreiben und Hass verbreiten. Melden ist gut, melden ist richtig und melden ist wichtig. Kein Moderationsteam der Welt kann in einer so großen Community wie Wattpad alles selbst verwalten und kontrollieren. Teilweise haben selbst die Mitglieder der ReziMafia den Überblick verloren, wer wo was gegen uns äußerte, was schon gemeldet wurde und was nicht.

 

Es wurden im Zuge dieses Shitstorms übrigens auch etliche Hetzschriften gegen uns verfasst, in welchen gezielt Falschinformationen verbreitet wurden und üble Nachrede betrieben wurde. Auch das ist mitunter strafbar. Einige wurden von mir bereits gemeldet, und ich bitte darum, uns auf weitere aufmerksam zu machen.

 

Dass dabei gleich der ganze Text und nicht nur das explizit von mir beanstandete Kapitel gelöscht wurde, war allerdings ebenso nicht ganz ok von Wattpad. Das soll einen jedoch niemals an einer Meldung hindern! Viel eher ist das ein Punkt, an dem Wattpad arbeiten kann.

 

Da viele der „Argumente“ gegen die ReziMafia sich immer und immer wieder wiederholen und diese oftmals auch Bezug auf das Melden von Texten und Usern nehmen, haben wir beschlossen, einen Text zu schreiben, welcher allgemein sämtliche dieser Argumente widerlegt. Er erläutert zudem vertiefend, warum man melden sollte, daher, liebes Tagebuch, sei er hier ebenso wie im Rezensionstext der ReziMafia wiedergegeben:

 

 

Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,

 

wir bitten Sie ausdrücklich, diesen Text aufmerksam und sorgfältig unter Gebrauch Ihres Gehirns zu lesen. Haben Sie dies getan, überlegen Sie sich bitte, ob Sie uns etwas zu sagen haben, was nicht bereits dutzende, wenn nicht gar hunderte andere Personen vor Ihnen gesagt haben. Sollten Sie uns antworten und wir sehen, dass Sie uns keine neuen Inhalte vorlegen, werden Sie hierauf rückverwiesen.

  

In den letzten Tagen trat vermehrt der Vorwurf auf, die ReziMafia verstieße gegen das Grundgesetz der Meinungsfreiheit. Die ReziMafia würde Texte löschen, anderen Autoren die Chance nehmen, groß raus zu kommen, sowie diese Autoren gezielt niedermachen und unbegründet negative Aussagen über sie treffen.

 

Zum Einen hat die ReziMafia keinen einzigen Text gelöscht, denn das liegt nicht in ihrer Macht. Entgegen den Behauptungen aluhuttragender Zeitgenossen hat die ReziMafia nicht Wattpad in der Hand, bestimmt nicht über die Moderatoren und leistet auch keinen Beischlaf mit den Administratoren. Das einzige, was Vertreter der ReziMafia getan haben, waren Beleidigungen und Drohungen zu melden sowie Texte zu melden, bei denen vermutet wurde, dass sie gegen die Regeln der Seite verstießen.

  

Zum Thema der Meinungsfreiheit möchte die ReziMafia Ihnen einen Comic präsentieren, welcher die Thematik sehr anschaulich illustriert:

 

[](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=o9e9p5)

 

Wattpad hat Hausrecht, das heißt, dass Wattpad selbst festlegt, welche Regeln die Benutzer der Seite einzuhalten haben. Die Regeln dürfen nicht gegen Landesgesetze verstoßen, in welchen Wattpad zugänglich ist, gleichzeitig stehen besagte Landesgesetze über den Regeln von Wattpad.

 

Die Schlussfolgerung daraus ist, dass alle, die meinen, ein Problem mit der ReziMafia zu haben, in Wahrheit ein Problem mit den Regeln der Seite haben, gegen welche sie verstoßen. Ein einziger Klick auf die Nutzungsbedingungen am unteren Rand des Bildschirmes leitet zu den Regeln Wattpads weiter.  Ihre Kenntnis ist Pflicht für alle Nutzer. Wer mit diesen Regeln nicht einverstanden ist, wird, sobald er gegen diese verstößt, mit Repressalien rechnen müssen. Welcher Art diese sind, liegt im Ermessen der Seitenbetreiber.

 

Es ist das gute Recht eines jeden Menschen, diese Regeln gut oder schlecht zu finden. Gemäß der Aussage des Comics kann die freie Meinungsäußerung jedoch mitunter dazu führen, dass derjenige des Hauses verwiesen wird. Das ist das gute Recht des Hausbesitzers und verstößt nicht gegen die freie Meinungsäußerung. Der Verwiesene hat immer noch das Recht, seine Meinung in aller Öffentlichkeit an anderer Stelle kundzutun.

 

Der ReziMafia wurde ebenso des Öfteren vorgeworfen, die Aussage getroffen zu haben, jegliche Art von Gewaltdarstellung sei strafrechtlich. Dies ist falsch. Es sei die vielzitierte Aussage angebracht: Gewaltdarstellung =/= Gewaltverherrlichung. Letzteres ist insbesondere dann, wenn es Jugendlichen frei zugänglich gemacht wird, strafbar, Gewaltdarstellungen per se nicht. Wattpad hat Jugendfreigabe, dementsprechend  muss der Inhalt der Seite jugendfrei sei. Hierzu sei §131 Gewaltdarstellung aus dem StGB zitiert:

  

(1) Mit Freiheitsstrafe bis zu einem Jahr oder mit Geldstrafe wird bestraft, wer

 

  1. eine Schrift (§ 11 Absatz 3), die grausame oder sonst unmenschliche Gewalttätigkeiten gegen Menschen oder menschenähnliche Wesen in einer Art schildert, die eine Verherrlichung oder Verharmlosung solcher Gewalttätigkeiten ausdrückt oder die das Grausame oder Unmenschliche des Vorgangs in einer die Menschenwürde verletzenden Weise darstellt,



 

  1. a) verbreitet oder der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich macht,



 

  1. b) einer Person unter achtzehn Jahren anbietet, überlässt oder zugänglich macht oder



 

  1. einen in Nummer 1 bezeichneten Inhalt mittels Rundfunk oder Telemediena



 

  1. a) einer Person unter achtzehn Jahren oder



 

  1. b) der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich macht oder



 

  1. eine Schrift (§ Absatz 3) des in Nummer 1 bezeichneten Inhalts herstellt, bezieht, liefert, vorrätig hält, anbietet, bewirbt oder es unternimmt, diese Schrift ein- oder auszuführen, um sie oder aus ihr gewonnene Stücke im Sinne der Nummer 1 Buchstabe a oder b oder der Nummer 2 zu verwenden oder einer anderen Person eine solche Verwendung zu ermöglichen.



 

In den Fällen des Satzes 1 Nummer 1 und 2 ist der Versuch strafbar.

 

(2) Absatz 1 gilt nicht, wenn die Handlung der Berichterstattung über Vorgänge des Zeitgeschehens oder der Geschichte dient.

 

(3) Absatz 1 Satz 1 Nummer 1 Buchstabe b, Nummer 2 Buchstabe a ist nicht anzuwenden, wenn der zur Sorge für die Person Berechtigte handelt; dies gilt nicht, wenn der Sorgeberechtigte durch das Anbieten, Überlassen oder Zugänglichmachen seine Erziehungspflicht gröblich verletzt.

  

Wird ein Text gesichtet, welcher potenziell gegen dieses Gesetz verstößt, ist jeder Bundesbürger dazu verpflichtet, dies den Seitenbetreibern zu melden. Noch einmal: Es liegt in deren Ermessen, wie mit dem fragwürdigen Objekt verfahren wird, nicht im Ermessen des Meldenden. Der Meldende gibt lediglich an, dass hier eine Verletzung der Regeln und Gesetzte vorliegen _könnte_.

  

In den letzten Tagen mussten die Mitglieder der ReziMafia sich etlichen Beleidigungen und gar Drohungen stellen, welche mitunter bereits polizeilich angezeigt wurden. Auch im Internet herrscht keine Anonymität. Um dem werten Leser dieses Textes zu zeigen, dass auch damit Straftaten begangen wurden, sei erneut aus dem StGB zitiert:

  

 § **241**

**Bedrohung**

 (1) Wer einen Menschen mit der Begehung eines gegen ihn oder eine ihm nahestehende Person gerichteten Verbrechens bedroht, wird mit Freiheitsstrafe bis zu einem Jahr oder mit Geldstrafe bestraft.

 (2) Ebenso wird bestraft, wer wider besseres Wissen einem Menschen vortäuscht, daß die Verwirklichung eines gegen ihn oder eine ihm nahestehende Person gerichteten Verbrechens bevorstehe.

 

 

§ **185**

**Beleidigung**

Die Beleidigung wird mit Freiheitsstrafe bis zu einem Jahr oder mit Geldstrafe und, wenn die Beleidigung mittels einer Tätlichkeit begangen wird, mit Freiheitsstrafe bis zu zwei Jahren oder mit Geldstrafe bestraft. 

  

Die ReziMafia bittet alle User, von weiteren Maßnahmen gegen sie abzusehen, und weist ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass sie notfalls auch den juristischen Weg einschlägt und in einzelnen Fällen bereits getan hat. Darüber hinaus steht die ReziMafia gern für weitere Diskussionen im Rahmen der Angemessenheit in den Kommentaren, im Gruppenchat oder direkt bei den einzelnen Mitgliedern zur Verfügung.

 

 

 Quelle der Zitate aus dem StGB: dejure.de, Stand: 7. Mai 2016

 Quelle des Comics: http://www.sprachlog.de/2014/04/19/xkcd-meinungsfreiheit/ , Stand 7. Mai 2016


	5. Was läuft mit Wattpad RICHTIG?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na ja, so ganz aktuell ist dieses Kapitel nicht mehr ...

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

eigentlich ist ja doch nicht alles so schlecht. Wattpad hat neben der teils unsäglichen Community und den unsäglichen Texten ja auch einen säglichen Teil von Community und Texten. Säglich … Klingt komisch, ich sag das jetzt einfach so. So! Ich mein, stell dir mal vor: Ich habe mich seit Jahren nicht mehr vor den Bildschirm gesetzt und stundenlang den Worten eines Hobbyautoren gelauscht. Das ist schon was, finde ich.

 

Ein rosa Zuckerwatteland ist auch Wattpad allerdings nicht. Mein größter Kritikpunkt, den ich bereits im vorigen Kapitel ansprach, ist, dass Wattpad regelwidrige Texte ohne Vorwarnung löscht. Offline-Kopien sollte jeder Autor haben, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln, aber mitunter ist es den Autoren der entfernten Texte doch schade um die Kommentare, Klicks und Sternchen. Ich denke, dass es fairer wäre, ihnen die Möglichkeit zu geben, den Text so umzuschreiben, dass er nicht mehr regelwidrig ist, oder zumindest die Autoren vorzuwarnen, dass ihr Text von der Seite entfernt wird.

 

Definitiv ein großes Manko ist die Gewichtung der Paratexte. Zwar ist es eine nette Option, dass man seinem Text ein Cover beifügen kann, durch die Programmierung Wattpads wird der Wettstreit um die Leser jedoch nicht mittels des Inhaltes der Werke ausgefochten, sondern mittels der Cover. Ut pictura poesis, dennoch handelt es sich bei Bild- und Sprachkunst um zwei völlig verschiedene Künste. Ein gelungenes Cover zu entwerfen, hat nichts mit den Schreibkünsten zu tun. Dennoch ist das Cover zumeist das erste und zentralste, das man von einem Text zu sehen bekommt. Es bedarf erst weiterer Klicks, um nähere Informationen zu erlangen. Der Text mit dem schönsten Cover wird zunächst also eher angeklickt als Texte mit schlechten oder gar keinen Covern. Es führen noch weitere Faktoren zur Klickzahl, aber dieser ist meiner Meinung nach der gewichtigste. Und das soll so definitiv nicht sein.

 

Etwas zwiegespalten sehe ich die Möglichkeit, in den Text Bilder einzubauen. Einerseits habe ich bereits Gebrauch davon gemacht und meine Strickanleitung mit Fotos illustriert. Für solche Texte ist diese Funktion enorm praktisch. Andererseits kann ich mir vorstellen, dass einige diese Funktion bereits missbrauchten und Bilder anstelle von Beschreibungenin den Text einfügten. Ein paar klare Regeln wären hier angebracht.

 

Es hatte etwas Zeit in Anspruch genommen, bis ich erkannte, wie nützlich das News-Feed ist. Ausschlaggebend waren übrigens die Kommentatoren beim ersten Kapitel dieser Textsammlung. Es hilft sehr, neue Texte zu finden, indem man verfolgen kann, mit welchen Texten diejenigen agieren, welchen man folgt. Das hilft gleichzeitig den Autoren, da sie so neue Leser gewinnen können, mitunter dauerhafte. Ich halte das nicht nur für eine nette Funktion, die anderen zu stalken, sondern für eine sehr klug eingebaute Funktion, die praktikabler ist, als nur in die Favoritenlisten anderer Leser zu schauen.

 

Ein großer Pluspunkt ist ebenso das Design. Ich bin kein Mensch, der sonderlich gern an Bildschirmen jedweder Art liest, sei es nun der Computer oder das Handy, weshalb ich außer einer Handyapp auch keinen E-Reader besitze. Wie bereits weiter oben angesprochen war es jüngst ein Text auf Wattpad, der mich mal wieder dazu bewegte, mir einen Vormittag Zeit zu nehmen und mich in ihn zu vertiefen. Ich halte das für eine große Leistung der Seite, dass sie mich unter anderem mit ihrem angenehmen Design dazu gebracht hat. Der Fakt bleibt bestehen, dass ein Wischen über den Bildschirm für mich kein adäquater Vergleich zum Gefühl eines Buches in meiner Hand ist, aber das elegante Design mit seinem warmen und anheimelnden Farbton gestaltet es mir doch deutlich angenehmer.

 

Tags sind natürlich immer gut. Dinge, die in Tags gehören, sind keine Informationen, die etwas in einer Kurzbeschreibung zu suchen haben, weshalb ich es abgöttisch liebe, wenn eine Seite diese beiden Dinge strikt trennt. Ao3 macht dies ebenso wie Wattpad. Wie immer ist man zwar auch hier darauf angewiesen, dass die Autoren ihren Text ordentlich taggen (und ich bin selbst noch in der Übungsphase, über Tipps freue ich mich also ^^), ist dies aber gegeben, erleichtert das die Suche nach dem richtigen Text ungemein!

 

Absolute Zahlen bedeuten mir nicht so viel. Dennoch liebe ich es, Statistiken zu meinen Texten auszuwerten. Welcher Text und welches Kapitel hat wieviele Sterne und Kommentare bekommen? Wie oft wurden sie angeklickt? Wo kommen die Leser her? Wie alt sind sie, welches Geschlecht haben sie? Wattpad bietet die bisher umfangreichsten Analysen, die ich von vergleichbaren Seiten kenne. Konkret heißt das: Im Vergleich zu Fanfiktion.de, Animexx, myfanfiction.de, Fanfiction.net und archiveofourown.org.

 

Anfangs ein wenig skeptisch gegenüber stehend, sehe ich die Freiheit der inhaltlichen Themen mittlerweile durchaus positiv. Dass Wattpad quasi keine inhaltlichen Beschränkungen besonders in Hinblick auf die kreative Eigenleistung erhebt (gelobt sei dieses eine einzige Mal FF.de), führt zwar mitunter zu Stilblüten wie Zitatesammlungen und sogenannten Namensbüchern, deren Sinnhaftigkeit stark anzuzweifeln ist. Dennoch ist damit eine förmliche Kreativität ermöglicht, die sonst eher wenig anzutreffen ist. Das ermöglicht Blogs oder auch Meinungsbücher wie dieses, die ich, insofern sie nicht in sinnlosen Rant und Bashing abdriften, durchaus gerne lese, oder auch zahlreiche Rezensionswerke wie das der ReziMafia.

 

Wattpad ist in vielerlei Hinsicht zu verbessern. Die unglaublich geringe Zeichenbegrenzung von gerade einmal 2000 Zeichen muss aufgehoben und die Moderation deutlich verbessert werden. Dennoch hat die Seite auch viele positive Aspekte, die mich von ihr und damit auch vom Bleiben überzeugt haben. Mal sehen, wie lange ich nun hier bleibe und via der ReziMafia Angst und Schrecken verbreite.


	6. How to write: Rezension

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

vor ein paar Tagen habe ich diesen Text zu den Sues ausgebuddelt, du erinnerst dich? Irgendwie hatte das für einen Augenblick diese selbstlose Seite in mir geweckt, die anderen Leuten Hilfestellungen geben will. Werde ich krank?

 

Na ja, jedenfalls schreibe ich nicht nur Rezensionen (und nehme damit laut der Aussagen einiger getreuer „Fans“ anderen Autoren damit die Chance, groß raus zu kommen), irgendwoher muss ich dieses Know-how auch haben! Also dachte ich mir, schreib ich’s mal auf, ist sicher ganz nützlich. Also, ähem:

 

„Heute schreib ich eine Rezension. Ich mag an dem Text das, das und das. Und damit es professionell klingt, sage ich jetzt noch, was nicht so gelungen ist. Ist alles meine Meinung, und damit bin ich fertig.“

 

Nun ja, fast. Wenn man es ganz vereinfacht herunterbricht, ist damit in der Tat eine Rezension geschrieben. Tatsächlich steckt aber vom ersten Griff zum Text bis zur fertigen Rezension doch eine Menge mehr darin.

 

Studiert man wie ich in einer Buchstadt, hat man mitunter das Glück, das eine oder andere themenbezogene Seminar belegen zu können, im welchem uns beigebracht wurde, die Lesungen der Leipziger Buchmesse zu rezensieren. Das Ergebnis lässt sich auf leipziglauscht.de nachlesen. Es bestehen ein paar Unterschiede zwischen Buch- und Lesungsrezensionen, die Formalien sind jedoch weitestgehend identisch. Im Nachfolgenden will ich einen kleinen Ein- und Überblick geben, was ich im Studium und auch privat über Rezensionen gelernt habe.

 

Eine Rezension ist nicht nur die Wiedergabe des Gelesenen, sondern erfordert auch eine intensive Auseinandersetzung mit dem Gegenstand der Diskussion. Dabei muss man stets im Hinterkopf behalten, wofür Rezensionen eigentlich dienen: Werbung und Unterhaltung.

 

Rezensionen werden in erster Linie für die Leser geschrieben. Dass auch Autoren sehr davon profitieren, ist dabei nicht die erste Instanz, aber, wenn man so will, ein sehr hilfreiches Nebenprodukt. Leider verstehen das nicht alle Autoren, Stichwort ReziMafia. Vor allem sind jedoch die Leser selbst und damit auch Verlage an Rezensionen interessiert.

 

Man sollte sich bewusst sein, dass, wenn man etwas öffentlich bespricht, die Besprechung immer auch Werbung ist, egal ob das Fazit nun positiv oder negativ ausfällt. Leser suchen daher nach Rezensionen, um neue Empfehlungen zu suchen, abzuschätzen, ob das Objekt ihres Interesses wirklich für sie geeignet ist, teils auch schlicht, um unterhaltsame Texte zu lesen, und noch allerlei Gründe mehr. Daher sind auch viele Verlage an Rezensionen interessiert, haben dabei jedoch verschiedene Philosophien in Hinblick auf Rezensionsexemplare und auch Buchblogger.

 

Selbst wenn der Unterhaltungsaspekt für den Leser nur eine neben- oder gar untergeordnete Rolle spielt, so spielt er doch eine (zumindest unterbewusste) Rolle. Gerade die ersten Zeilen, ja, sogar der erste Satz sind dabei entscheidend. Je gelungener der Einstieg ist, umso größer sind auch die Chancen, den Leser bis zum Schluss behalten zu können. Aufmerksamkeit mit dem Einstieg kann man auf verschiedenste Art und Weise erregen, zum Beispiel mit einer witzigen oder reißerischen Aussage. Wichtig ist dabei vor allem, dass der Einstieg in seinem Stil auch zu Rest des Textes passt und nichts verspricht, das überhaupt nicht auf Rezension oder rezensiertes Werk zutrifft.

 

Ehrlichkeit ist überhaupt einer der wichtigsten Punkte. Man hat als Rezensent dem Leser gegenüber eine gewisse Verpflichtung, eine möglichst ungeschönte Rezension zu schreiben und nichts als die Wahrheit zu sagen. Auch die allermeisten Verlage und Autoren sind sich dessen bewusst und sind teils auch bemüht, genau das zu fördern und zu unterstützen. Niemand hat etwas gewonnen, wenn der Rezensent den größten Murks in höchsten Tönen lobt, wenn er selbst sieht, dass das Werk eigentlich nichts taugt.

 

Durch die Zielgruppe ergeben sich einige Formalien, die beachtet werden sollten, um das weitere Lesen auch nach den einleitenden Worten angenehm zu gestalten. Ein enorm großer Komplex ist hierbei der Stil.

 

Man kann ganze Seminare rein zum kreativen Schreiben belegen und immer noch kein perfekter Autor sein. Autodidakt und aufmerksamer Leser zu sein, soll an dieser Stelle genügen und im Folgenden nur auf die allerwichtigsten Punkte eingegangen werden, da alles andere den Rahmen sprengen würde.

 

Unbedingt sind Stilblüten zu vermeiden, besonders das, was allgemein als Schwulst bezeichnet wird. Dazu zählen auch Komposita-Monstrositäten. Knifflig wird es dann, wenn es darum geht, die Sätze dennoch weder zu kurz noch zu lang zu halten; sowohl Hauptsatz an Hauptsatz als auch Bandwurmsätze sind mühsam und unschön zu lesen und sind ein effektives Mittel, um den Leser in die Flucht zu schlagen.

 

Etwas, das uns sehr fest eingehämmert wurde, ist die Vermeidung der Ich-Form. Es bleibt dabei, dass die Rezension schlussendlich den Eindruck und die Meinung des Rezensenten widergibt, umgeht man aber dabei das „ich", ergibt sich in der Tat ein anderes Lesegefühl: weniger personalisiert und dadurch authentischer.

 

Der inhaltliche Aufbau einer Rezension kann in Details voneinander abweichen, wie im Nachfolgenden halte ich es aber für am günstigsten. Ein roter Faden sollte immer erkennbar sein. Zwischenüberschriften können bei der Gliederung helfen, müssen aber nicht in der fertigen Rezension erscheinen, auch wenn sie dem Leser einen Leitfaden an die Hand geben. Das ist vor allem für die Leser hilfreich, die Rezensionen nur überfliegen und lediglich auf Eckpunkte achten.

 

Die Rezension sollte zunächst mit einem einleitenden Absatz beginnen, in welchem die wichtigsten Eckdaten wiedergegeben sind, das heißt Titel und Autor. Zusätzlich sollte ein grober Abriss von dem folgenden Text gegeben werden, um einen Eindruck zu vermitteln, was den Leser erwartet.

 

Darauf folgt eine kurze Inhaltsangabe. Ma kann die vom Verlag verwenden (sollte es aber kenntlich machen), es empfiehlt sich jedoch, selbst eine zu verfassen, da man so besser den Fokus auf den für die Rezension wichtigen Content legen kann. Auf Spoiler sollte man hier verzichten, schließlich sollen die Leser noch eine Motivation haben, selbst zum Buch zu greifen.

 

Nun setzt der Kern der Rezension ein, die eigentliche Bewertung. Worauf dabei zu achten ist, ist meiner Meinung nach nur schwer zu kategorisieren. Grob gesagt sollte man stets Handlung, ihren Aufbau, Sprache und Charaktere im Blick behalten. Doch nicht jeder Text gibt zu diesen Kategorien gleich viel her. In eine Rezension, die ja keine Analyse des Textes ist, gehören lediglich die herausragendsten Merkmale, die den Lesegenuss (oder Ungenuss) am meisten prägen.

 

Viele bewerten auch die Paratexte wie Klappentexte oder Cover. Paratexte gehören zwar zum Buch dazu, jedoch meiner Meinung nach nicht in eine Rezension. Es sind vom Autor oder häufiger Verlag gesetzte Werbeakzente, die wenig bis gar nichts mit der eigentlichen Schreibkunst zu tun haben. Gerade auf Seiten wie Wattpad fällt das sehr stark ins Auge. Man mag gute bis sehr gute Fertigkeiten in der Bildbearbeitung haben, aber das sagt noch lange nichts über den Text aus. Der beste Text mag das unscheinbarste Gewand haben.

 

Am Schluss folgt ein Resümee, das die vorangehende Rezension in wenigen möglichst knackigen Sätzen zusammenfasst. Oft liest man, dass man hier Punkte vergeben soll, aber das halte ich für wenig praktikabel. Möglichst aussagekräftige Schlusswörter sind weitaus dienlicher.

 

Viele Leser scrollen zwar gleich zum Schluss, um die finale Bewertung zu lesen, aber gerade deswegen sollte man auf eine Note an dieser Stelle verzichten. Text A mag aus diesen und jenen Gründen vier von fünf Punkten erhalten, diese können jedoch bei Text B vollkommen andere sein, auch wenn er dieselbe Punktzahl erhielt. Zudem mag der Leser die Wichtung der Punkteverteilung anders legen als der Autor der Rezension. Ein Worturteil macht dabei vieles für den Leser einfacher, obwohl er auf den ersten Blick mehr zu verarbeiten hat. Mal ganz davon abgesehen davon, dass ich schon des Öfteren von der Punktevergabe verwirrt war, da aus dem vorangehenden Text nicht ersichtlich gewesen war, warum hier und da Punkte abgezogen worden waren. Wenn man also auf Gedeih und Verderb Punkte vergeben will, so sollte man wenigstens darauf achten, dass sie logisch aus dem vorangehenden Text hervorgehen.

 

Und wie lang soll das ganze nun werden? Im Seminar wurde uns eine Obergrenze von 3000 Zeichen gegeben, ich selbst beschränke mich bestmöglich auf eine Word-Seite mit Times New Roman und Schriftgröße 12. In der Kürze liegt die Würze. Zum einen ist die Konkurrenz groß und zum anderen leben wir in einer Konsumgesellschaft, und man will ja möglichst viele Leser erreichen. Für viele ist es nicht ganz so angenehm, am Bildschirm zu lesen, sodass ihre Aufmerksamkeit ab einer gewissen Textlänge von diesem abschweift. Und da so viele andere Informationen nur darauf warten, vom Leser konsumiert zu werden, klickt er aus der Rezension heraus und geht seiner Wege.

 

Was kann aber rezensiert werden? Theoretisch alles, egal wie kurz oder lang der Text ist. Besser sind natürlich längere Texte, da man zu ihnen mehr sagen kann, dafür kann man bei kürzeren mehr ins Detail gehen.

 

Eine Rezension zu schreiben, ist also mehr, als nur die eigene Meinung wiederzugeben. Sie erfordert eine genaue Auseinandersetzung mit dem Gegenstand der Diskussion, ist aber am Ende, wenn sie fertig ist, ein kleines und zugleich informatives Kunstwerk, das allen Seiten nützt. Daher schreibt Rezensionen! Und, um es mit den Worten meines Professors zu sagen, seit dabei fies und verreißt das Werk, wenn der Autor es verdient hat! ;)


	7. OMFG! Ein Verriss! BRENNE!

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

Durch die Kommentarspalten von Wattpad-Texten zu klicken, kann manchmal sehr … inspirierend sein. Oder erleuchtend? Oder sag ich doch lieber schmerzhaft, weil mein Kopf mal wieder auf meinen Schreibtisch gedonnert ist? Da habe ich in den Bullshit-Weiten von Wattpad neulich tatsächlich einen Kommentar gefunden, welcher aussagte, ein Verriss sei Rufschädigung. Mein erster Gedanke war: „Nein.“ Mein zweiter: „What the fuck?!“

 

Aber spielen wir mit offenen Karten. Was ist ein Verriss? Das Metzler Lexikon Literatur erwähnt Verrisse leider nur im letzten Satz unter dem Eintrag „Rezension“. Darin werden Verrisse als negative Rezensionen beschrieben, was ich persönlich für reichlich unzulänglich halte. Ich habe schon so einige negative Rezensionen verfasst und von denen bezeichne ich nur die allerwenigsten als Verriss.

 

Fanfiktion.de hat im Glossar schon eine etwas ausführlichere Definition: „Im Unterschied zum Mst3k/Msting, das sich eher satirisch mittels boshafter Kommentare einer qualitativ schlechten Geschichte annimmt, setzen sich Verrisse ausschließlich negativ mit Geschichten und Gedichten auseinander. Sowohl der Autor als auch sein Werk werden destruktiv bis vernichtend kritisiert und zum Teil persönlich angegriffen.“

 

Allerdings ist diese Definition insbesondere im letzten Satz und auch davor in Teilen schlicht und ergreifend falsch. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass das eine oder andere Lob ganz und gar nicht ausgeschlossen ist, sollte sich etwas zum Loben finden.

 

Geht man auf http://verreiss-mich.livejournal.com/, DER Community für qualitativ hochwertige Verrisse schlechthin, findet man endlich das, was in meinen Augen tatsächlich adäquat einen Verriss beschreibt.

 

Es stimmt: Verrisse zerreißen sich schamlos das Maul über Texte, und ja, wenn man gut genug darin ist, etwas zu verreißen, kann man wirklich ALLES verreißen, ganz unabhängig von der Qualität. Dabei wird kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen und Konstruktivität ist alles andere als weit oben auf der Liste der Prioritäten beim Schreiben. Inhaltlich gibt v_m für Verrisse folgendes an: „Kritisiert werden sollte: die Geschichte, der Stil, die Charaktere, aber niemals der Autor als Person. Angriffe gegen den Autor als Person sind hier weder erwünscht, noch haben sie irgendeinen wirklichen Sinn oder Zweck.“

 

Man achte auf den von mir unterstrichenen Satz. Der Autor eines Verrisses kann in den Weiten des Internets bis drei zählen, sobald er seinen Verriss postet und darin den Autor beleidigt. So lange braucht es nämlich, bis er dafür berechtigterweise ordentlich Gegenwind nicht nur vom Autor bekommt. Gut, nun kann es natürlich sein, dass sich trotzdem irgendwer ans Bein gepinkelt fühlt, sobald der Kritiker es wagt, auf einige Aussagen des Autoren zu verweisen, ohne ihn dabei diffamierend anzugehen, so, wie es mir erst jüngst mit meiner Rezension zu den Ardeen-Büchern von Sigrid Kraft erging. Aber he, wir sind im Internet, irgendwem pinkelt man immer ans Bein, egal, welches Gutmenschentum man an den Tag legt.

 

Trotzdem: Den Autor im Verriss seines Werkes zu beleidigen, ist ein absolutes No Go, selbst wenn er wie Sigrid Kraft oder John Asht in fürchterlicher Manier über Kritiker hergezogen ist. Das ist persönlich beleidigend und verletzend, und wir sind doch alle erwachsene Menschen und stehen darüber, wenn uns der Autor mit einer Anzeige wegen einer negativen Kritik seines Meisterwerkes droht.

 

(Ja, es gibt diese autorigen Wesen, die sich persönlich beleidigt fühlen, wenn man ihr Werk und zwar nur das kritisiert, aber das ist allein deren Problem und eine charakterliche Schwäche.)

 

Verrisse dienen in erster Linie der Unterhaltung, und wie wir alle wissen, verkauft es sich super, wenn man etwas Stunk macht. Seht euch die ReziMafia an, unsere Statistiken gingen durch die Decke, als Suedie diese Text-Bücher besprochen hatte; Suedie selbst bezeichnet ihre Texte dazu übrigens nicht als Rezensionen sondern als Verriss. Sex sells. Only bad news are good news. Man kennt diese Sprüche ja. Und Verrisse zählen ebenso in diese Kategorie. Die Leute lesen eben gern Klatsch und Tratsch, und Verrisse sind nun einmal wunderbare Lästermäuler.

 

Dass Verrisse vor allem Unterhaltungsmedien sind, heißt aber nicht, dass sie dem Autor auf keinem Fall nützen können. Ganz im Gegenteil! Ein Verriss konzentriert sich üblicherweise auf die Schwächen eines Textes, das heißt also, dass er sie benennt, und wer Ironie und Sarkasmus versteht (was leider die wenigsten tun), der wird schon allein damit eine ganze Menge Anregungen finden, wie er sich verbessern kann. Die v_m Community schreibt dazu folgendes: „Ein Autor verbessert sich nur durch Kritik. Sie ist lebenswichtig für jeden, der schreiben und seine Leser mit dem Geschriebenen erfreuen und unterhalten möchte. Kritik ist kein Ausdruck von Abneigung gegen den Autor als Person.“

 

Ehrlich gesagt ist für mich eine Kritik bereits dann konstruktiv, wenn sie die Schwächen aufzeigt. In welcher Form dies geschieht, ist für mich dabei nebensächlich.

 

Wenn hier also überhaupt irgendwer irgendeinen Ruf schädigt, dann wohl der Autor selbst, der einen Text veröffentlichte, der aufgrund der im Untergrund zu suchenden Qualität eines Verrisses würdig ist.


	8. Das geht zu weit! - Was Kann Fanfiction?

Liebes Tagebuch,

guck mal, was ich in meinen alten Aufzeichnungen gefunden habe! Ein Text über AUsreden! Du weißt schon, diese FFs, die nur dem Namen nach was mit dem Original zu tun haben und existieren, weil Keks. So ganz habe ich das bis heute nicht verstanden. Ich dachte mir, dass das hier eigentlich ganz gut reinpasst. Sorry, dass es etwas unsauber geklebt ist ...

Es gibt sie nicht allzu häufig, aber es gibt sie: die Fanfiction, die keine ist. Es handelt sich dabei um sogenannte AUsreden, AUs, die so weit vom Kanon entfernt sind, dass das Fandom darin eigentlich nicht mehr erkennbar ist. Es werden wahllos Namen aus dem Fandom gewählt und in einen völlig neuen Kontext gesetzt, der nichts mehr mit dem Original zu tun hat.

Eigentlich eine sehr klare Definition, wie ich finde. Als ich neulich eine solche Fanfiction mit dem Zusatz kommentierte, warum die Autorin denn nicht gleich ein eigenes Werk schreibe, Wattpad sei dafür ohnehin viel besser geeignet, wurde ich eines besseren belehrt. Ihre Antwort lautete wörtlich: „Ich bin der Meinung eine FF ist dazu da, um sich Dinge hinzuzudenken und auch die Handlung etwas zu ändern."

Ich sagte ihr, dass sie damit zwar grundsätzlich Recht habe, „etwas" in ihrem Fall aber ein starker Euphemismus sei. Im Übrigen gingen dann ihre Fans mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln auf mich los, der Kindergarten, der den Aufstand probt und so weiter.

Nun, jedenfalls brachte mich das zum Nachdenken, wo denn eigentlich Fanfiction anfängt und so wie aufhört, was sie leisten muss und was nicht.

Grundsätzlich ist eine Fanfiction eine Adaption eines Originals wie jede andere auch, mit den Beschränkungen und Möglichkeiten ihres Mediums Schriftsprache versehen. Der Autor einer Fanfiction ist nicht der Schöpfer des Originals, sei es Buch, Film, Spiel oder was auch immer. Das heißt, er bringt immer seine eigene Note mit hinein. Eine Fanfiction kann also keine eins zu eins Adaption ihres Originals sein, sondern beinhaltet stets mehr oder weniger viel Interpretation seitens ihres Autors mit sich.

Schlussendlich bleibt eine Fanfiction aber eine Adaption eines Originals, welches sie interpretiert, vielleicht sogar in einen neuen Kontext setzt (Modern AUs zum Beispiel). Gehen wir zum Beispiel von einer Buch- oder Comicverfilmung aus, dann hatten wir es bereits öfters, dass die Fans des Originals auf die Barrikaden gingen, als die Filmproduzenden die Vorlage völlig neu gestalteten. Ich hörte, auch wenn ich das selbst nicht beurteilen kann, dass das bei einer früheren Deadpool-Interpretation der Fall sein soll, als er noch keinen eigenen Marvel-Film, sondern nur eine Nebenrolle in einem hatte. Oder Eragon, der Film floppte ebenfalls beträchtlich, weil vom Buch nur noch sehr wenig vorhanden war - und auch sonst der Film einige Mängel hatte.

Badfictions - und für mich sind Fanfictions, die keine sind, immer Badfictions - haben nun einmal warum auch immer die Angewohnheit, eine gewisse Fanbase zu haben. Warum, das ist ein anderes Thema. Wahrscheinlich hat, womöglich sogar aus denselben Gründen, auch die Eragon-Verfilmung - und wenn ich böse bin, nenne ich hier auch die Hobbit-Trilogie - ihre fünf Fans. Das ändert schlussendlich nichts an der Qualität.

Alternative Universe hat seine Berechtigung, auch wenn ich persönlich es nicht allzu sehr mag und es nur sehr selten und in der Regel in Parodien verwende. AUs sind eine Form der Interpretation, welcher Art auch immer. Man kann mit ihnen alternative Ereignisse erforschen oder auch überlegen, wie Personen in einer anderen Situation handeln würden und so weiter und so fort. Es gibt einige Möglichkeiten. Schlussendlich ist wichtig, dass das Original noch immer deutlich hervorscheint, denn das ist es, was eine Fanfiction ausmacht.

Über Kanonnähe beziehungsweise -ferne kann man sich streiten. Ich führe gelegentlich Diskussionen mit allosaurus über meine Elrond-Interpretation. Ich weiß, dass sie recht eigen ist, bin aber immer noch der Meinung, dass sie mit dem Kanon vereinbar ist. Er sieht das anders, er ist aber auch ein wesentlich größerer Kanonnazi als ich ;)

Schiller sagt zu den Aufgaben der Literatur unter anderem, dass Literatur eine freie Darstellung ist, die dem Zweck der Sache dient. Als Beispiel dient sein Werk Maria Stuard, in welchem Stuard eine junge hübsche Frau ist, obgleich das nicht den historischen Tatsachen entspricht, womit er aufgrund ihrer Attraktivität zusätzliche Spannung in sein Werk einbringen kann. Das kann man auch auf Fanfictions übertragen. Eine Abweichung vom Kanon ist dann gerechtfertigt, wenn ein konkreter Grund vorliegt, wenn der Autor eine ganz bestimmte Aussage treffen will, indem er die Abweichung vornimmt.

Es ist allein meinem persönlichen Geschmack geschuldet, dass ich auch kleine Abweichungen vom Kanon nicht mag und mich lieber stringent an das Original halte. Bei mir wäre Maria Stuard also keine junge, bildhübsche Frau, sondern eine Dame reiferen Alters.

Interpretationen können unterschiedlich ausfallen, das zeigt mein Beispiel mit Elrond. Dann muss jede Seite jedoch gut und nachvollziehbar begründet sein. Oftmals ist es jedoch leider so, dass Abweichungen vom Kanon entweder aus Faulheit, weil Keks oder aus Unwissenheit geschehen, was man auch sehr schnell beim Lesen merkt. Mein Beispiel vom Anfang ist ein solcher Fall. Man sah dem Text deutlich an, dass die Autorin sich nicht um den Kanon scherte, sondern das bisschen, was sie darüber weiß, lediglich dazu nutzte, um generische Mary Sue Nr. 12.421 einzuführen. In diesem Fall hat das nichts mit persönlichem Geschmack zu tun, wie die Autorin behauptete. Sie sagte mir: „Wenn du der Meinung bist, dass ich das zu viel oder unangemessen gemacht habe, dann ist das so." Hier liegt schlicht der Fakt vor, dass der Text nicht die Aufgabe einer Fanfiction erfüllt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schaut euch an dieser Stelle bitte auch Aschwinderins [Schreibratgeber](https://www.wattpad.com/story/78475062-fanfictions-schreiben-in-gut-ein-schreibratgeber) an, sehr lesenswert!


	9. Wie man eine Mary Sue vermeidet

Liebes Tagebuch,

manchmal habe ich diese komischen selbstlosen Attitüden. So auch, als ich damals diesen Text hier schrieb. Ich und Tipps geben? Wo kommen wir denn da hin?! Aber irgendwie passte auch das hier ganz gut rein, fand ich, als ich den Text hier entstaubte. Und Manno, mit dem Kleben hab ich das echt nicht! 

Mary Sues werden allgemein als Seuche, Landplage und andere Ausgeburten der Hölle bezeichnet. Gefühlt 90% aller FFs haben mittlerweile eine Sue als Hauptperson. Sie kann alles, sie weiß alles und sie bekommt den Helden der Geschichte ab. Und wenn sie einmal nicht alles kann, dann ist ihre Tollpatschigkeit wiederum so voller Talent, dass sie doch aus jedem Schlammassel heil herausfindet und dabei auch noch die Welt rettet. Mit anderen Worten: Sie ist perfekt.

Sues haben noch einige weitere Eigenschaften. In der Regel sind sie Selfinserts der zumeist jugendlichen Autorinnen (wobei sie nicht unbedingt jugendlich sein müssen) und damit Erfüllung ihrer pupertären (Feucht)Träume. Darüber hinaus warten Sues mit einem tragischen Ereignis entweder in der Gegenwart und/oder Vergangenheit auf, das sie zu etwas ganz besonderen macht. Oftmals werden sie auch mit besonderen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet sowie einem ebenso irgendwie besonderen Tierbegleiter. Darüber ist die Sue der Schwarm aller im Text, und wenn sie wegen bspw. ihrer spitzen Ohren in der Schule gehänselt wird, dann wird das meist nur oberflächlich angekratzt und untermalt vielmehr ihre Perfektion.

Ganz ehrlich: Ich selbst habe in meiner Anfangszeit selbst die grausamsten Sues verbrochen und Maria Ringschmied aus „Glanz der Sterne" ist ebenso dazu konzipiert, eine solche Sue zu werden. Allerdings erschienen meine frühen Sues nirgends im Internet und ich selbst hielt sie alsbald nicht für das Gelbe vom Ei. Ganz im Gegenteil wurde mir noch vor FF.de und damit ohne jegliche Rückmeldung außer von Familie und Freunden klar, dass das irgendwie doof ist, was ich da schrieb.

Jedem auch nur etwas erfahrenen Schreiberling ist klar, warum Sues eine solche Todsünde sind: Ihre Perfektion raubt dem Text jegliche Spannung. Sobald klar ist, dass es sich um eine Sue handelt, kann man mit 100%iger Trefferquote das Ende voraussagen. Und die Sueigkeit wird in der Regel schon in den ersten Sätzen offenbart. Darüber hinaus laufen die Texte immer nach demselben Muster ab, lediglich die Akteure können leicht variieren. Pairing OCxLegolas oder OCxAragorn, das spielt da keine Rolle mehr.

Allein schon aus dem Fakt heraus, dass ich selbst einmal solche Sünden verzapft habe, kann ich die Autoren zumindest ein kleines Stück weit verstehen, zumindest so lange sie noch die geistige Reife eines Kindes oder gerade beginnender Pupertät besitzen. Aber sobald man ein wenig reifer ist, muss man doch verstehen, dass eine Sue so ziemlich das Schlimmste ist, was man verzapfen kann. Was allerdings partout nicht in meinen Schädel will, ist, warum Sues so unglaublich viele Fans haben, während die wahren Perlen sang- und klanglos untergehen.

Betrachten wir die Fakten, warum Earenis' ursprüngliche Mission als Edel... nein, nicht Edelnutte, aber als Edelsue scheiterte. Sie ist eine tragische Vergangenheitssue. Ihre Mutter, eine Elbin aus Elronds Hausvolk, die mit Gildor auf Wanderschaft ging, wurde bei einem Überfall von einem Ork vergewaltigt. Daraus entstand Earenis (und ich ignorierte den Fakt, dass genau so etwas durch den Kanon eigentlich nicht möglich ist). Sie trug ihr Kind, halb Ork, halb Elbin, aus, wurde aber auf Drängen der bruchtaler Bevölkerung von Elrond verbannt. Earenis wuchs allein mit ihrer Mutter, die sie nie liebte, in der Wildnis auf. Als sie sich selbst versorgen konnte, ließ ihre Mutter vom Leben ab, unsere Halbelbin ist nun also mutterseelenallein. Sie heuert bei verschiedenen Söldnerbanden an, lernt den Schwertkampf und verkauft ihren Schwertarm fortan für den Höchstbietenden. Sie ist biestig und misstrauisch und ist am liebsten für sich allein. Hinzu kommt, dass sie eine telepathische Verbindung zu ihrem Hund Mistaroa aufbauen kann und im zweiten Teil des Textes drei Drachen als Anspielung auf Daenerys Targaryen bekommt, die sie freilich auch als ihre Kinder ansieht. Hinzu kommt, dass Legolas sich nach anfänglichen Startschwierigkeiten in sie verliebt. Earenis aber, die zunächst für den bereits verlobten Gimli schwärmt, verliebt sich aber in Ghâshburz, den Bösewicht des Textes, von dem sie auch die Drachen bekam.

Es gibt also reichlich Liebeswirren nebst dem Fakt, dass es Earenis ist, die immer wieder entweder Gefahren bannt oder gleich frühzeitig bemerkt. Das Potenzial zur Sue ist also ohne Ende da.

Warum Earenis dennoch keine Sue ist, fasste Mythopoeia einmal sehr treffend in einem Satz zusammen: „Sie agiert logisch mit ihrer Umgebung."

Genau das ist der Punkt, woran so viele andere Sues scheitern. Es wird nicht als selbstverständlich angesehen, dass eine Frau sich als Söldner durchs Leben schlägt. Earenis wird immer wieder mit Vorurteilen bis Misstrauen konfrontiert. Aufgrund des Anteils, den sie von ihrem orkischen Erzeuger mitbekommen hat, wird sie insbesondere von Elben regelrecht gehasst. Legolas verhält sich ihr gegenüber anfangs sehr rassistisch, noch schlimmer ist sein Vater, der Earenis sogar einsperren lässt. Legolas braucht eine ganze Weile, bis er erkennt, dass Earenis eigentlich ganz ok ist. Lediglich Gimli ist von Anfang an freundlich zu ihr, sodass er es ist, zu dem Earenis am schnellsten Vertrauen fassen kann.

Im Prinzip ist also das Zitat Mythopoeias das ganze Geheimnis, um eine Sue zu vermeiden. Das Beispiel Earenis zeigt, dass man vieles schreiben kann und es keine hohe Kunst ist, das Ganze nicht in eine Mary Sue abrutschen zu lassen. Denn am Ende scheitert Earenis final, da sie auf ihrem Weg zahlreiche Fehler beging und sie sich mit den falschen Leuten einlässt. Sie ist also bei weitem nicht perfekt und unfehlbar.

Man kann dem Leser vieles auftischen, wenn man dabei stets die Sinnhaftigkeit dessen im Blick behält, was man da zusammenfabuliert. Natürlich kann man immer schreien: „Dann lies es halt nicht, wenn du es so scheiße findest" Das ist MEINE Geschichte, da kann ich machen, was ICH will!!!!!1!!11!!" Aber dann darf man auch nicht davon ausgehen, dass man einen vernünftigen Text abliefert, denn solches Geschrei sagt nichts weiter aus, als dass sich die Autorin (/der Autor) keine Mühe gibt und nicht einsieht, dass man aus Fehlern lernt. Masse statt Klasse. Hauptsache klick- und reviewgeil sein.

Aber zurück zum Thema.

Wie gesagt ist die logische Interaktion mit dem Umfeld der springende Punkt beim Ganzen, jedoch nicht einzig und allein. Eine Ainu, egal, welche Macht sie besitzt, die sich aktiv und frei Schnauze in die Geschehnisse der Welt Ardas einmischt und dabei am besten auch noch die Tochter Manwes ist und deshalb einen Sonderstatus besitzt in Aman, kann schon allein deswegen niemals logisch mit ihrer Umgebung agieren, weil die Grundvoraussetzungen dafür nicht gegeben sind. Eine Tochter Manwes, gut, ist heikel, aber machbar, da in einem bestimmten Stadium des Legendariums Kinder der Valar sogar belegt sind. Aber sie wird niemals frei Schnauze in Mittelerde herumturnen. Nicht einmal die Istari durften schalten und walten, wie sie gekonnt hätten. Denn seit Zeitaltern griffen die Valar nicht mehr aktiv in die Geschicke der Welt ein, da ihre Macht, die Welten formen konnte, groß genug ist, sie auch wieder zu zerstören, wie Beleriand ja zeigte.

Es ist eben auch eine Frage der Kanontreue, und zwar einer Treue, die sich nicht auf solche Einzelheiten beschränkte wie, dass Elrond in der Sternentochter noch nicht nach Valinor gegangen ist und damit seine Tochter doch noch einmal sieht. Nein, ich meine damit solch gravierende Dinge wie die Suetochter Manwes.

Ein schönes Beispiel dafür aus dem Fanfiktion-Lexikon* ist die Sache mit Aragorn und Arwen. Es gibt viele Texte, in denen Aragorn eine neue Flamme angedichtet wird, dabei aber Arwen nicht aus dem Rennen ist. Will heißen: Lúthiens Ebenbild nimmt es einfach so hin, dass ihre Liebe des Lebens mit einem dahergelaufenen Bauernmädchen durchbrennt. Ich habe selten einmal gesehen, dass so eine Handlung wirklich fundiert geschrieben wurde.

Oder, um wieder auf Earenis zurückzukommen, dasselbe mit Legolas. Es ist in der Regel ein wohlgemerkt Mädchen aus unserer Zeit oder ein Bauernmädchen wahlweise auch anderer niederer Herkunft, die sich in Legolas verliebt, jenen Elben, der mindestens einige hundert, wahrscheinlich sogar tausende Jahre alt ist. Natürlich heiraten sie am Ende und keinen interessieren die Standesunterschiede; Legolas als Königssohn gehört immerhin dem Hochadel an. Zwar beinhaltete Earenis auch einen tüchtig verliebten Legolas, jedoch einen, dem es nur allzu schmerzlich bewusst war, dass er Earenis, da sie von viel zu niederer Geburt war, niemals wird ehelichen können.

Und ehe sich eine Ainu mit einem einlässt, muss man schon vom Kaliber Thingol Graumantel sein.

 

 

*Eine Anspielung auf einen Text, den ich vielleicht auch hier veröffentlichen werde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch Mythopoeia hat zu diesem Thema einen sehr nützlichen [Text](https://www.wattpad.com/258923556-m%C3%BCpfos-kleiner-schreibratgeber-mary-sue) geschrieben. Schaut ihn euch an!


	10. Hallo, ich bin ein Sachtext

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

es tut mir so leid für dich! Was für Querelen du durchmachen musstest! Da wollten irgendwelche Literaturdilettanten dir weismachen, dass du kein Sachtext bist. Dabei schreibe ich so fleißig meine Essays in dich hinein. Keine Sachtexte! Ich hörte deinen Wutschrei mehrere Meilen weit.

 

Liebes Tagebuch, daher sei dir gesagt und möge es dir ein Trost sein: Sei eisern, sei stark! Du bist nicht „zufällig“, du bist mein über alles geliebtes Tagebuch voller Sachtexte!

 

Der nachfolgende Text lief mir zu, er sei ganz und gar dir gewidmet:

 

Hallo,

 

ich bin ein Sachtext. Das heißt, ich gehöre auf Wattpad nicht in die Kategorie Sachtexte. Warum das absolut logisch ist, will ich euch hier erläutern. Brav, wie ich bin, verzichte ich dabei auf Wörter wie „Zickenficker“ und dergleichen mehr.

 

Ich bin ein Sachtext, weil ich mich, wie der Name schon sagt, inhaltlich mit einer ganz bestimmten Sache beschäftige, nämlich Sachtexte. Man könnte also sagen: Ich beschäftige mich mit mir selbst. Ich tue dies in Abgrenzung zur wissenschaftlichen Literatur in einer zwar sachlichen, aber einfacheren Sprache, damit auch ein interessierter Laie Zugang zu mir hat. Ich spreche damit zwar ein breiteres Publikum als nur die akademisch gebildete Schicht an, grenze mich aber gleichzeitig von der Belletristik ab, der schöngeistigen Literatur, da mein thematischer Gegenstand ganz und gar nicht fiktional ist. Mein englischer Begriff drückt dies ganz adäquat aus: non-fictional literature.

 

Thematisch bin ich wohl fast ebenso weit gefasst wie die Belletristik. Ich befasse mich weiß Gott nicht immer nur mit mir selbst; wahrscheinlich ist das eher die Ausnahme. Meine Themen können unter anderem sein: Essays, Nachschlagewerke, Kochbücher sowie Werke zu Sport, Garten, Beruf oder Hobby und vieles mehr. Im Prinzip ist es ganz einfach: Alles, was keine Belletristik ist, ist ein Sachtext.

 

Nun, vielleicht ist das doch etwas zu einfach, aber als Faustregel reicht es für den ersten Moment. Man wird heutzutage wohl kaum noch auf Lehrgedichte stoßen. Du weißt schon, diese Gedichte, die Poesie und einen sachlichen Themenkomplex wie zum Beispiel die Bibel miteinander verknüpfen.

 

Manchmal ist es ein Streitfall, ob etwas zur Sachliteratur gehört. Ich würde „Speak German“ von Wolf Schneider zum Beispiel nicht dazu zählen, da er extrem subjektiv und polemisch argumentiert und dabei ganz und gar nicht sachlich ist. Aber es wird dennoch in dieser Kategorie gezählt. Das Buch, das ich als Quelle für diesen Sachtext zu Rate ziehe, ist allerdings auf jeden Fall ein Sachbuch: Metzler Lexikon Literatur, herausgegeben von Dieter Burdorf, Christoph Fasbender und Burkhard Moennighoff.

 

Dieses Werk sagt auch, wie man den Begriff der Sachliteratur fassen kann: „Fasst man den Begriff sehr weit, so zählen nach dem Schema der [mittelalterlichen] Wissenseinteilung zu diesem ‚nicht-dichterischen‘ Schrifttum geistlichen und weltlichen Inhalts Texte zur Theologie (vom gelehrten Traktat bis hin zum katechetischen Schrifttum), die [Rechtsliteratur] und [Medizinliteratur] sowie die [Artesliteratur], zu der die Schriften des _septem artes liberales_ (Grammatik, [Rhetorik], Dialektik sowie Arithmetik, Geometrie, Musik und Astronomie), der _artes mechanicae_ (Handwerk, Kriegswesen, Seefahrt, Landwirtschaft, Jagd, Heilkunde und Hofkünste) und schließlich der _artes magicae_ (Mantik und Magie) gehören. Fasst man den Begriff dagegen enger, so wird unter [Sachliteratur] die nichtfiktionale [Literatur] zusammengefasst, soweit sie nicht theologisch, juristisch oder historisch ist, also Texte, die sich durch ihre unmittelbare lebenspraktische Funktion auszeichnen.“ (S. 671)

 

Der Begriff Sachbuch drückt neuere, modernere Tendenzen im Bereich dieser Literaturgattung aus, inhaltlich grenzt er sich aber kaum zur Sachliteratur aus. Im weiteren Sinne bezeichnet auch er jegliche Publikation im Bereich nichtbelletristischer Literatur. Im engeren Sinne grenzt er sich zur wissenschaftlichen Publikation dadurch ab, dass ein Sachbuch durch seine leichte Verständlichkeit ein breiteres Publikum anspricht, das zwar interessiert ist, aber nicht unbedingt vom akademischen Fach sein muss.

 

Nun betrachten wir noch kurz den Essay, welcher im Metzer Lexikon Literatur ganz klar als nicht-fiktionaler Text eingestuft wird. Weiter heißt es, ein Essay sei eine Methode des Fragens und Suchens. Dabei tritt der Essayist nur für seine Sichtweise ein, gibt diese wieder und will damit gleichzeitig den Leser zum eigenen Denken anregen, auf dass dieser vielleicht zum selben, vielleicht zu einem ähnlichen, vielleicht aber auch zu einem ganz anderen Fazit kommt. Thematisch ist ein Essay dabei nicht festgelegt.

 

Ich bin freilich kein Essay, ich bin der Versuch, ein paar Definitionen klar zu stellen, die anscheinend ganz und gar nicht klar sind. Ich bin der Versuch zu zeigen, dass es absolut sinnvoll ist, Sachtexte nicht bei Sachtexten einzuordnen, wo sie natürlich ganz und gar nicht hingehören. Warum Ordnung schaffen, wenn Unordnung dazu führt, dass niemand mehr irgendeinen Text sinnvoll findet, dafür aber allerhand anderen Müll wie diese „Ana ist toll!“-Tagebücher? Ich finde, das macht Sinn.


	11. [Gastbeitrag]Kritikschutzfaktor 50

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

kurz war ich ziemlich sauer auf meine Freundin LauraAStern. Ich habe nämlich entdeckt, dass sie dich heute einfach geklaut und etwas in dich hineingekritzelt hat. Mein geliebtes Tagebuch! Erst wollte ich die Seite herausreißen, dann überlegte ich mir, dass dir das bestimmt weh tut und habe es gelassen. Dann las ich, was sie geschrieben hat, und verdammt: Sie hat ja Recht!

 

Von daher habe ich beschlossen, das ganze doch hier drinnen zu lassen und nicht zu überkleben. Was meinst du, liebes Tagebuch, wie wollen wir das nennen? Gastbeitrag? Jap, das klingt gut.

 

Es folgt ein Gastbeitrag von Laura A. Stern, die sehr schlecht darin ist, Einleitungen zu schreiben.

 

Als Kritiker auf Plattformen für Hobbyautoren hat man es nicht immer leicht. Oft ist man nach einem ehrlichen, aber kritischen Kommentar in den Augen des Autors und der Fans einer Geschichte der Arsch vom Dienst.

Häufig wird man für die Kritik gescholten, denn „Es ist doch nur ein Hobby und soll Spass machen!“ und/oder „Hey, ich bin/der Autor ist noch Anfänger, sei nicht so fies!“

Diese Einstellung irritiert mich. Eigentlich schon, seit ich damals, vor einem halben Leben, mit dem Schreiben im Internet angefangen habe.

Hat man als Anfänger wirklich ein Recht auf „Schlechtheit“? Eine Art „Welpenschutz“ vor den bösen Kritikern?

Oder muss etwas, womit man kein Geld verdient, auch nicht gut sein?

 

Um es mal klar zu stellen: Ja. Als wir angefangen haben, waren wir alle schlecht. Meine Geschichten waren schlecht, die von Auctrix waren schlecht*, selbst die von Oscar Wilde waren schlecht. Davon bin ich überzeugt. Denn so ist das, wenn man mit etwas anfängt. Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen, wie meine Mama immer zu sagen pflegte.

Aber darf man deshalb einen Anfänger nicht kritisieren?

Um es kurz zu machen, ich halte den „Welpenschutz“ für ein gewagtes Konzept. Es bringt vor allem Fragen mit sich, die unmöglich zu beantworten sind.

Woher soll ich wissen, ob der Schreiberling, den ich kritisieren möchte, ein Anfänger ist?

Klar, mit 13, 14, 15 liegt der Schluss nahe, dass der Schreiberling vermutlich noch keine Jahrelange Schreiberfahrung hat. Aber man kann ja auch mit 20 noch ein neues Hobby anfangen. Oder mit 30. Oder mit 50. Und auch 20-, 30- oder 50-jährige Anfänger schreiben schlecht.

Wann ist man kein Anfänger mehr?

Nach einer gewissen Zeit, die man schon schreibt? Ab einer gewissen Anzahl positiver Kommentare? Ab dem Moment, in dem man anfängt, in einem Verlag zu veröffentlichen?

Und noch viel wichtiger:

Was tun, wenn die „Welpen“ gar nicht geschützt werden wollen?

Ich erinnere mich gut an meine Anfänge. Natürlich war ich damals ein Teenager, natürlich hielt ich mich für genial und natürlich war ich dadurch nicht immer so kritikfähig, wie ich heute gerne behaupten würde.

Aber mir war immer bewusst, dass da noch „Luft nach oben“ ist. Dass es immer etwas zu verbessern gibt. Dass ich auch nur ein Mensch bin und Fehler mache.  Und ich wollte wissen, was es noch zu verbessern gibt. Ich wollte es wissen, wenn ich Fehler machte.

Ich wollte gut sein. Ich wollte nicht einfach nur eine Geschichte erzählen, sondern ich wollte die bestmögliche Geschichte erzählen!

Und ich hatte Glück. Ich fand Leute, die mich und meine Geschichten ernstnahmen und mich mit fachmännischer Kritik ordentlich zu recht stutzten und mir so beim Erlernen des „Handwerks“ halfen.

All das wäre nie möglich gewesen, hätten diese Leute sich gesagt „Okay, die Laura ist ein Anfänger, da kritisieren wir mal nicht.“

Daher empfinde ich einen „Welpenschutz“ als eher kontraproduktiv.

Ja, als Anfänger schreibt man schlechte Geschichten. Das ist normal.

Aber wenn man ständig „Ich bin noch Anfänger“ vorschiebt, diesen Satz wie einen Schild vor sich her trägt, an dem Kritik abprallen soll, weil man als Anfänger ja ein Recht darauf hat, schlecht zu sein, wird man sich kaum verbessern.

Was diese Haltung eigentlich aussagt, ist  letztlich: „Ich bin zu faul, mein Zeug zu verbessern.“ Und „Es ist doch bloss ein Hobby und soll Spass machen!“ ist letztlich auch bloss das Upgrade dieses „Ich bin Anfänger!“-Schildes.

 

Ja, Verbesserungen, Überarbeiten, Analysieren, Charakterentwicklung, Recherche – kurz: Schreiben – ist Arbeit. Es ist sogar ziemlich harte Arbeit, wenn man es richtig machen will.

Denn Schreiben ist mehr als das Aneinanderreihen von Buchstaben zu Wörtern und Wörtern zu Sätzen.

Schreiben ist das Erschaffen von Personen, Welten und Schicksalen. Es ist das Auseinandernehmen und neu Anordnen von bekannten Dingen. Es ist eine Wissenschaft für sich und es benötigt ein vielseitiges Interesse. Ob eine Geschichte gut ist, hängt nicht nur von der Geschichte, die erzählt wird, ab. Es kommt auch auf die Charaktere an, auf die Welt, auf die Entwicklungen etc. an

Einfach gesagt, kommt es darauf an, ob die einzelnen Teile aus denen eine Geschichte besteht, nahtlos ineinander greifen.

Das hinzubekommen ist – wie gesagt – harte Arbeit.

Aber für mich war es immer auch eine unheimlich schöne Arbeit. Ich mache sie gerne, besonders Recherche, etwas, was viele Autoren hassen wie die Pest, ist für mich der beste Teil des Schreibens. Ich lerne dabei so viel Neues, so viel Spannendes und Interessantes.

Wusstet ihr zum Beispiel, dass es im 19. Jahrhundert total normal war, dass kleine Jungs Röcke tragen?

Oder dass die Krinoline, ein Unterrock mit Reifen, auf dem Höhepunkt des Trends (Mitte der 1850er) bis zu 8 Meter Durchmesser erreichen konnte?  Und dass es jede Menge Todesfälle gab, weil die Damen mit diesen ausladenden Röcken zu nah am Kamin standen und in Brand gerieten?

Ich liebe es, all diese kleinen Details zu lernen, selbst wenn sie für meine Geschichten (noch) keine Relevanz haben.

Ich liebe es, meinen Charakteren dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich entwickeln, wie sie Schwierigkeiten überkommen und daran wachsen. Ich liebe es, mir zu überlegen, wie dieser oder jener Charakter in einer bestimmten Situation reagieren würde und sie dadurch besser kennen zu lernen.

Ich liebe es, meine Texte, meine Rhetorik zu analysieren und mir zu überlegen, ob ich meine Leser damit vielleicht ein bisschen in die Irre führen und einen überraschenden Plottwist heraufbeschwören kann.

Ich verstehe nicht, wie Leute darauf kommen, dass etwas, was womit man kein Geld verdient, auch keine Arbeit sein darf.

 

Schreiben ist mein Hobby.

Das bedeutet nicht, dass es keine Arbeit ist und erst recht nicht, dass es keine Arbeit sein darf.

Und dass es Arbeit ist, bedeutet nicht, dass es keinen Spass machen kann.

Im Gegenteil.

Schreiben ist mein Hobby.

Und das bedeutet, dass es mir Spass macht, obwohl es Arbeit ist.

 

Gerade, weil ich mein Hobby liebe und die damit verbundene Arbeit gerne mache, möchte ich nicht vor Kritik „geschützt“ werden.

Kein Mensch ist perfekt, wir alle machen Fehler, ganz egal wie viel Erfahrung wir haben. Einzig, wie diese „Fehler“ im Details aussehen, ändert sich.

Ohne Kritik würde mir ein entscheidendes Werkzeug fehlen, diese Fehler zu erkennen und zu beheben.

Denn das ist genau das, was Kritik ist: Ein Werkzeug um Fehler zu erkennen.

Kritik ist nicht dazu da, euch runterzumachen.

Kritik ist nicht dazu da, dass ihr euch schlecht fühlt.

Ja, Kritik kann wehtun. Keiner von uns hört gerne, dass er etwas falsch macht. Das ist ganz normal. Aber wenn wir unsere Fehler nicht aufgezeigt bekommen, woher sollen wir dann wissen, wo sie liegen?

Kritik ist die Basis für Veränderung.

Kritik ist nichts, was gegen euch arbeitet, sondern mit euch. Also hört doch bitte auf, gegen die Kritik zu arbeiten und arbeitet stattdessen mit ihr.

 

 

Dieser wirre Gastbeitrag wurde ihnen präsentiert von @LauraAStern

 

 

*Anmerkung von Auctrix: JA!!!! Ich hab den übelsten Scheiß geschrieben! Nur gut, dass ich das irgendwann ungefragt in die Tonne gekloppt hatte :D Ich hab aber noch einen ganzen großen Ordner voll mit meiner ersten beendeten FF, alles handgeschrieben. Mein Vorteil damals war allerdings, dass ich mich da noch nicht im Internet herumtrieb und ich zumindest ahnte, dass das nicht da Gelbe vom Ei war, das ich damals schrieb. Gruselig, ich sag’s euch …


	12. Ey man! Du verletzt meine Gefühle!

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

man findet wirklich so einige kuriose Dinge auf dieser Seite. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass der Comic zur freien Meinugsäußerung recht eindeutig ist, aber scheinbar verstehen das die Leute immer noch nicht. Vielleicht packe ich ihn der Verständlichkeit halber noch einmal hier hinein. Doppelt hält besser.

 

[ ](http://de.tinypic.com?ref=o9e9p5)

 

Weißt du, was ich neulich gelesen habe? „Jeder darf seine Meinung haben. Aber du hast eine negative Meinung über meinen Text. Du sollst die nicht sagen, weil das meine Gefühle verletzt“, stand da sinngemäß. Mir sind fast die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen! Da hatte neulich Laura doch extra diesen schönen Text zum Kritikschutzfaktor 50 geschrieben. Ich dachte, damit wäre alles zu diesem Thema gesagt. Aber nein, halt. Das ist nicht mehr Faktor 50, das ist weit darüber, womöglich sogar Faktor 100.

 

Der Comic ist eigentlich eindeutig genug, da braucht man nichts mehr dazu sagen. Dementsprechend wäre es das gut Recht der kritisierten Person, den Kritiker zu blocken und seinen Kommentar zu löschen. Von welcher geistigen Reife das allerdings mitunter zeugen kann, will ich hier nicht diskutieren. Wichtig ist nur: Der Kritisierte hat dieses Recht.

 

Das große Aber ist jedoch: Jeder hat das Recht, seine Meinung überall zu äußern. Gut, mit dem Megaphon durch die Straßen zu ziehen, wäre dabei nicht die schlaueste Lösung, denn das könnte man wohl schon wieder als Lärmbelästigung auslegen. Aber auch das wäre freie Meinungsäußerung und so lange machbar, wie keine anderen Gesetze verletzt werden.

 

Dass Meinungen nicht jedem gefallen, liegt auf der Hand. Dass der Kritiker auch mal einen symbolischen Tritt in den Allerwertesten bekommt, indem er geblockt wird, sein Kommentar gelöscht wird oder der Kritisierte die Kritik schlicht nicht annimmt, weil er sie beispielsweise nicht für gerechtfertigt hält, muss der Kritiker akzeptieren. Die Meinungsfreiheit erlaubt es.

 

Auf der anderen Seite muss aber auch der Kritisierte akzeptieren, dass er nicht der allertollste ist und jemand keine nicht so positive Meinung von dem hat, was er da kredenzt hat. Besonders, da wir uns hier im Internet bewegen! Breitet man etwas in der Öffentlichkeit aus (und ja, verdammt, auch das Internet ist öffentlich!), muss man damit rechnen, dass nicht jeder stillschweigend hinnimmt, wenn er etwas in seinen Augen Schlechtes gesehen hat. Von dem durchschnittlichen YouTube-Hatekommentar will ich noch nicht mal reden sondern schlicht von Aussagen wie „Ich find Fanfictions scheiße.“ Gut. Akzeptiere ich. Die Aussage ist zwar nirgends begründet oder belegt, aber irgendwie kann sogar ich diverse Gründe dafür nachvollziehen. Oder so etwas: „Hey, Auc, ich mag den und den Text von dir nicht.“ Ich würde wohl nachfragen, warum. Eine Antwort könnte sein: „Weil du da das schwule Pairing SauronXMorgoth hast.“ Gut, schade, dass du den Text deswegen nicht magst, aber dann ist es halt so. Da davon zu sprechen, dass meine Ehre oder meine Gefühle verletzt wurden, wäre way over the top.

 

Käme mir aber jemand mit: „Hey, Auc, deine FFs sind voll scheiße, weil du alle Charaktere zangsverschwulst.“ würde ich da nicht akzeptieren, schlicht weil diese Aussage einfach falsch ist. Das einzige schwule Paar in all meinen FFs sind Sauron und Morgoth. Da könnte man streiten, aber ich bin der Ansicht, dass der Schwulenanteil da sehr gering ist und das zudem keine Zwangsverschwulung ist.

 

Ich glaube, die Ansicht, was Kritik ist, sieht bei vielen hier so aus: „Hey, Schnuckelmäuschen! :* Dein Text ist fohl gut! Da haste ein Komma vergessen, ansonsten ist den Text perfekt *-* Luv it! <3“ Da von Kritik zu sprechen, ist ein wenig witzlos, oder nicht?

 

Klar soweit? Gut. Weitermachen. Auctrix over and out.


	13. Der Traum von wattygem Flausch

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

momentan laufen hier die sogenannten Wattys, ein Schreibwettbewerb mit mehreren Kategorien. Möge der Beste gewinnen und so. Und weißt du was? Die fahren hier alle voll darauf ab. Und weißt du, was noch ist? Das stößt bei mir auf grenzenloses Unverständnis. An allen Ecken und Enden wird getönt, dass es dabei ja immer, und zwar wirklich immer, nur um Qualität geht. „BULLSHIT!“, möchte ich brüllen. Und warum? Ganz einfach: Weil es oft einfach nur um simple Zahlen geht.

 

Es stößt mir sauer auf, dass ständig, selbst von offizieller Seite, behauptet wird, bei den Wattys ginge es immer um die Qualität, es aber auf der anderen Seite Kategorien gibt wie „Gesprächsmaterial“, „Sammleredition“ oder den „Peoples Choice Award“ auf Twitter, der jetzt schon durch ist. Es geht um Zahlen, reine, nackte, blanke und völlig belanglose Zahlen, die nicht einmal im Ansatz über irgendeine Qualität eine Aussage treffen. Außer im schlimmsten Fall über die Geschmacklosigkeit vieler Leser.

 

Sehen wir uns solche Sachen an wie Twilight oder diese ganzen Jugenddystopien, die momentan aus dem Boden sprießen wie Unkraut. (Gut, Hunger Games hat sogar seine Qualitäten, aber die Autorin kann einfach nicht schreiben, was in diesem Fall echt schade ist.) Oder in anderen Genres Fifty Shades of Grey und seine drölfzigmillionen Ableger. Das Zeug geht weg wie frische Semmeln, ist aber im Endeffekt billiger Unterhaltunsschund ohne jegliche Qualität.

 

Der Punkt dahinter ist: Die Buchhändler sehen, dass Schema A (zum Beispiel Twilight) funktioniert, und da Buchhändler nun mal auch in unserem kapitalistischen System mit drin stecken, wollen sie Gewinn machen. Da sie etwas gefunden haben, das funktioniert, wird das so lange widerholt, bis selbst der anspruchsloseste Leser genug davon hat. Ich verurteile das nicht einmal, es ist einfach so und es ist ausgesprochen nachvollziehbar. Ich finde es nur schade, dass ich dadurch nur noch den billigen Mainstream in den Regalen sehe, der mich absolut null anspricht.

 

Das ist analog auf Schreibpattformen wie Wattpad übertragbar, nur dass unser Lohn hier kein Geld ist, sondern Klicks und Kommentare. Die Mary Sue, die sich in den Badboy verliebt und am Ende sind alle nach viel Gevögel glücklich bis an ich Lebensende, funktioniert halt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wieso, aber sie tut es. Die Leute sehen das und ahmen es nach, denn sind wir ehrlich: Wir wollen uns selbst eine Bühne schaffen, ein wenig den Bauch bepinselt bekommen und uns toll fühlen. Ich sage nicht, dass das bei jedem gleich stark ausgeprägt ist, ich behaupte aber, dass das mehr oder weniger auf die meisten zutrifft. Sei ehrlich zu dir: Ganz tief drinnen gibt du mir nicht völlig Unrecht.

 

Gehen wir die Kategorien der Wattys weiter durch. #VisualStory lautet ein Hashtag der Kategorien, bei dem es darum geht, die Texte zu küren, die in herausragender Weise, wie es hier heißt, Bilder in ihre Texte klatschen. „Was für ein Quark!“, schreie ich auf. „Ihr wollt euch einen Schreibwettbewerb nennen und eure allererste Kategorie hat nicht mal was im Ansatz mit Literatur zu tun! Lächerlich!“

 

Dann die Kategorie Vorreiter. Gefühlt hat jeder diesen Hashtag verwendet, weil sich natürlich alle als speschöl Snowflakes fühlen, die sich aus dem Einheitsbrei hervortun, indem ihre Sue sich erst in Kapitel 5 statt 3 vor den Spiegel stellt und sich betrachtet. Ich verwende diesen Hashtag übrigens selbst, allerdings ausschließlich deswegen, um genau das zu trollen und zu parodieren, und nicht, weil ich denke, ich sei was ach so Tolles.

 

Dann der Award „Lesesüchtig“. Ich zitiere mal vom deutschen Wattys-Acc: „Dieser Award feiert die Geschichten, die du nicht zur Seite legen könntest – alle Wattpad-Geschichten, die Leser von Anfang bis Ende fesseln.“ 1. Die Geschichten, die ich nicht zur Seite legen könnte, haben meist ein „Tolkien“ oder „Sanderson“ beim Autor stehen. 2. Wie wollen die das überhaupt festmachen? Zeichnen sie das Leseverhalten ihrer Nutzer so genau auf? Wenn ja, woher wollen die wissen, dass ich den Text wirklich aus Interesse am Stück gelesen habe oder nur, weil ich für die ReziMafia schnellstmöglich meinen Rant verfassen will? Ich bezweifele, dass es einen Algorithmus gibt, der die Daten so genau auswertet oder überhaupt dabei noch verfassungsrechtlich ist.

 

Und was soll überhaupt der Award „Neue Stimmen“ sein? Neue und unentdeckte Talente sollen durch die Wattys gefördert werden. Das werden sie ganz bestimmt nicht, indem sie ohne Anleitung einen Text für irgendeinen Wettbewerb schreiben. Also noch mal: Wozu ist diese Kategorie da? Oder kann das weg?

 

Was zum Hauptproblem führt: Ich habe nachgefragt und es wurde mir bestätigt, dass außerhalb des Headquaters niemand Bescheid weiß, wie es hinter den Kulissen der Wattys aussieht, nicht einmal die Botschafter. Ich weiß aus eigener Erfahrung, wie willig die Mitarbeiter sind, Dinge zu erklären, die über die offiziellen Regeltexte und nichtssagenden Standardantworten hinausgehen: nämlich gar nicht.

 

Schauen wir uns die Kategorien an, sind sie oft völlig undurchsichtig. „Unentdeckte Juwelen“ zum Beispiel. Wann verdient eine Geschichte mehr Aufmerksamkeit? Wann hat sie genug Qualität, um in dieser Kategorie zu gewinnen? Was sind überhaupt die Kriterien für einen Sieg? Genauso die HQ-Liebe: Gut, immerhin sagt das aus, dass der Text den Leuten da gefallen muss. Und was gefällt ihnen? Sollte ich überhaupt stolz darauf sein, dass jemandem, der „Königreich der Tausend“ wochenlang zentral auf der Seite empfiehlt, auch meinen Text mag? Diese Frage beantworte ich für mich zumindest mit Nein.

 

Mit anderen Worten: Ich kann mich einfach hinstellen und basierend auf meinen bisherigen Erfahrungen mit dem Team von Wattpad behaupten, dass sie Literaturdilettanten sind, die keine Ahnung von qualitativer Literatur haben und daher reine Willkür bei der Auswahl der Gewinner walten lassen, und niemand kann mir widersprechen, weil es keine eindeutigen Gegenargumente gibt, die öffentlich einsehbar sind. Selbst ein Verlagsausschreiben hat engere Kriterien, die die Gewinnertexte bestimmen als die Wattys.

 

Kurzum: Das berechtigterweise einen Wettbewerb zu nennen, ist ein Witz, dabei auch noch vehement zu pochen, hier ginge es um Qualität, lächerlich. Und warum nehme ich überhaupt daran teil? Weil ich ein Troll bin ^^


	14. Wattyges rosa Zuckerwatteland

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

auf Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame (ich schau nicht dich an, @Sephigruen ) werfe ich heute einen Blick auf die Contend Guidlines. Liegt irgendwie nahe, wenn wir uns schon der Wattys angenommen haben, oder? Also legen wir mal los.

 

„We love stories at Wattpad“, springt mir als erstes entgegen. Ein trockenes Husten, das als Lachen kassiert wird, entflieht sich meiner. Ich ahne ja schon, was gleich kommt.

 

Als erstes haben wir da die Romanze. In dieser Kategorie findet sich jedoch auch eine Menge Erotik. Gut, mag vielleicht auch persönliches Empfinden sein, aber ich trenne Erotik und Romanze strickt. Romantik ist nämlich nicht wirklich zwingend sexuell, während Erotik es ist und sich dabei vom Porno lediglich dadurch unterscheidet, dass sie noch eine sinnvolle Handlung hat und kein blanker Voyeurismus ist. Romantik ist für mich in erster Linie ein Spaziergang mit Händchen halten mit meinem Liebsten, ein Candlelightdinner oder meinethalben auch Liebesgedichte. Sexualität macht zwar auch häufig den Unterschied zur Freundschaft, aber es gibt auch genügend Leute, die in einer romantischen Beziehung sind und nie Sex haben. (Wobei man auch Küsse und Händchen halten als sexuelle Handlung sehen kann.) Also trennt das gefälligst!

 

Danach folgt Fantasy. Wie Fantasy auf dieser Seite beschrieben wird, klingt es vor allem nach High Fantasy: „Fantasy is a form of fiction which takes place within an alternative world - an imaginary realm wherein magical and supernatural forces pervade. Fantasy stories explore archetypal truths and experiences of an ordinary protagonist, as he or she embarks on an extraordinary quest. Legendary, mythological, and folkloric traditions characterise the genre, thus fantasy stories are often rife with dragons, trolls, wizards, and knights. Typically, fantasy deals with universal themes, such as the struggle of good against evil or the struggle of an individual against society.“

 

Gut, okay, es IST High Fantasy, vor allem, da als Beispiel Der Herr der Ringe genannt wird. Aber schon ein Blick auf Wikipedia zeigt, dass Fantasy ein unheimlich diverses Genre ist. Allein Urban Fantasy wird hier komplett ausgeschlossen. Ihr kennt sicher alle Harry Potter. Das spielt in keiner alternativen Welt wie Westeros, das spielt in unserer eigenen. Schon ist es auf Wattpad nicht mehr drin. Wie wäre es also mit einer genaueren Untergliederung des Genres? Ja, ich weiß, es ist nicht immer einfach, einen Text einem Genre zuzuordnen, aber dann einfach alles über einen Kamm zu scheren und einen Einheitsbrei daraus zu machen, bei dem 90% nicht mit einbezogen werden, ist auch keine Lösung!

 

Bei Paranormal wird Twilight als Beispiel genannt. Gut, also haben wir es hier eigentlich mit einem Subgenre der Fantasy zu tun, der Romantacy. Wait … what? Ich dachte, das Genre heißt Paranormal und befasst sich mit übernatürlichen Erscheinungen? Wo bitte ist ein glitzernder Gary Stu Vampir übernatürlich? Höchstens übernatürlich lächerlich! Aber wie gesagt, Paranormal befasst sich mit übernatürlichen Erscheinungen, ich zitiere: „as ghosts, angels, **vampires** , **werewolves** , clairvoyants, or telekinetics.“

 

Beachten wir hier die von mir fett markierten „Erscheinungen“. Überspringen wir mal flott ein paar Genres, auf die wir später zu sprechen kommen, und scrollen nach unten. Denn, haltet euch fest, für Vampire und Werwölfe gibt es eine eigene Kategorie! (Und man munkelt, es soll auch eine für Einhörner geben, Angaben ohne Gewähr. Ganz ehrlich: Wenn die das wirklich einführen, dann wird Wattpad endgültig zur Spielwiese Regenbogen pupsender Einhörner.) Diese Kategorien sind übrigens absolut notwendig, aber die Fantasy weiter untergliedern und andere Subgenres aufnehmen? No way! Warum auch? Wäre ja zu einfach!

 

Aber weiter im normalen Text. Das nächste Genre ist Horror. Und weil ich ein Syndikatsmitglied bin, muss ich es einfach sagen, selbst Wattpad sagt es eindeutig: „Horror evokes an emotional, psychological, or physical response (i.e., fear) within the reader and intrudes on a reader’s comfort level.“ Horror funktioniert auf psychologischer Ebene, und genau deswegen habe ich extrem Respekt vor guten Horrorautoren, weil sie sich darauf verstehen, mit der Psyche ihrer Leser zu arbeiten und sie zu leiten. Horror ist NICHT: Jemand wird mit einem Brecheisen vergewaltigt und danach zerfleischt. Das ist NICHT gruselig, das ist einfach nur abscheulich und pervers.

 

Darauf folgt die Historical Fiction, die von vielen hier als Fantasy interpretiert wird, weil sie zu faul zum Recherchieren sind. Historische Romane, wie es auf Deutsch heißt, heißen nicht umsonst historisch, weil sie sich auf real existierende Ereignisse und Personen berufen. Dabei ist es egal, ob wir von Gaius Iulius Caesar, Barbarossa, Queen Elizabeth I. oder Gorbatschow reden. Selbst Wattpad sagt es: „Striving for plausibility and authenticity, historical fiction allows the reader to both live and learn history, often showcasing political or social issues of the time.“ Historische Romane sind kein Catwalk mit Kleidern, die nicht mal in die Epoche passen, über die geschrieben wird.

 

Kommen wir als nächstes zu Fanfiction. Darf ich ranten? UNTERTEILT DEN SCHEISS NACH FANDOMS! ICH HAB KEINEN BOCK AUF HARRY STYLES ODER WIE DER TYP HEISST!!! Abgesehen davon, dass die Suche nach Fandomtags wesentlich effizienter ist, als wenn ich einfach nur in die Kategorie klicke. Die macht so nämlich keinen Sinn. Genau wie Fantasy ungleich Fantasy ist, ist FF ungleich FF. Allein das Tolkien-Fandom untergliedert sich noch einmal in x verschiedene Werke, zudem in Movieverse und Bookverse. Gerade bei Hobbit-FFs ist es enorm wichtig, da zu unterscheiden. Movieverse ist schrott, Punkt, aus. Ich nehme es manchen Leuten ab, dass das Fandom was taugt, in 99% der Fälle werden aber Fíli und Kíli geshippt und Tauriel mit einem dieser Pseudozwerge und überhaupt Tolkiens Kreation zur Unkenntlichkeit verzerrt, dass schon so manch glückloser Autor erleben durfte, wie ich sein Werk dezent zerfetzte, weil ich es nicht mehr lesen kann. Da man hier also eigentlich eh nur nach Tags suchen kann (und hoffen muss, dass auch alle relevanten Tags da stehen, was leider sehr selten der Fall ist), kann diese Kategorie eigentlich auch weg und auf die anderen Kategorien aufgeteilt werden. Oder man untergliedert auch hier schlicht sinnvoller.

 

So, ein wenig Luft abgelassen, nun zu den Short Stories. Ich erachte diese Gattung der Literatur für sehr hohe Kunst, zu der ich selbst nicht fähig bin, weshalb ich gerne zwischen Kurzgeschichten und Oneshots unterscheide, obwohl das für die meisten keinen Unterschied macht. Die Definition von Kurzgeschichten auf Wattpad ist extrem dürftig; anscheinend wollten sie ein Beispiel dafür geben, sind aber kläglich gescheitert. Kurzgeschichten sind viel mehr als nur eine „kurze Geschichte, die sich auf einen kleinen Plot und wenige Charaktere konzentriert.“ Dafür muss man nicht mal studiert sein, um das zu wissen, nur mal so am Rande.

 

Dann die Kategorie Spiritual. Wait … what? Meint ihr diesen Esokram? Ähm, ernsthaft?! Ihr könnt nicht mal sinnvolle Kategorieeinteilungen vornehmen, räumt aber so etwas Platz ein! „Spiritual fiction nourishes the soul, captivates the emotions, and attempts to explain existential questions such as why are we here, what is the meaning of life, and what happens when we die.“ Klingt das nur für mich nach Geschwurbel, bei dem ich in Anbetracht des Durchschnittsalters und vor allem der Durchschnitsmentalität (ich zitiere unseren Lieblingssilberschatten: „Ich glaube viele hier haben nicht verstanden, das Wattpad einfach nur ein Ort ist, wo man seinen Gehirnmüll entsorgen […] kann.“) hier keine tiefgründigen und handfesten philosophischen Diskurse erwarten darf, obwohl Wattpad das wohl offensichtlich gern hätte?

 

Wir haben übrigens auch eine Kategorie Classics. Da das Urheberrecht 50 Jahre nach Tod des Autors verlischt (viele Staaten, darunter auch Deutschland, erhöhten diese Frist auf 70, Quelle: Wikipedia), sind diese Werke also für jeden frei zugänglich. Wattpad gibt an, dass in dieser Kategorie Werke stehen, die älter als 100 Jahre sind. Ganz ehrlich: Die Idee finde ich ausnahmsweise ziemlich geil. Immerhin wird damit Kulturgut frei zugänglich gemacht und die Jugend darauf gestoßen, dass sie kostenlosen Zugang dazu hat. Gut, diese Möglichkeit gibt es nicht nur auf Wattpad, aber wir wissen alle, dass die wenigsten über ihren Tellerrand hinwegschauen und so weit denken. (Funfact: Der Blick in die deutschsprachige Kategorie überraschte mich. Da stehen wirklich nur Klassiker. Ich hätte erwartet, dass auch diese Kategorie zugemüllt wurde mit Kram, der da nicht hingehört.)

 

Ein wenig durcheinander, diese Kategorien, wie mir scheint, denn die nächste ist Science-Fiction. Ich kenne mich damit gar nicht aus, aber ich ließ mir sagen, dass auch dieses Genre sehr differenziert ist. Lasst uns ein Ratespiel machen: Ist diese Kategorie weiter unterteilt oder nicht? (Ok, das ist sehr einfach, ich geb’s zu.)

 

Die nächste Kategorie ist Humor. Humor ist ein weites Feld. Das kann auch eine Parodie sein, Satire, Komödie, einfach nur etwas seichtes, um ein wenig zu lachen. Crazy, Stupid, Love gilt auch als humoristischer Film aka Komödie. Ebenfalls humoristisch ist die Heute Show vom ZDF, welches Politsatire darstellt und wesentlich mehr Botschaft transportiert als dieser Film. Ist alles Humor. Aber hatten wir ja schon, dass hier gern mal alles zum Einheitsbrei verkommt.

 

Wir haben übrigens auch die Kategorie Mystery/Thriller. Vermisst wer den Krimi? Zu Recht! Die Grenzen zwischen Thriller und Krimi sind zwar mitunter fließend, aber den nächstbesten Polizeiruf 110 als Thriller zu bezeichnen, würde ich nicht wagen. Eine Unterscheidung wäre auch hier notwendig! Aber he, warum auch? Das hieße ja, Professionalität zu zeigen …

 

By the way: Als Beispiel gibt Wattpad hier Sherlock Holmes von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle an. Da das eigentlich auch ein Klassiker ist, kommen wir hier in einen Konflikt, und nicht nur hier. Wie gesagt: Oftmals ist es schwer, einen Text passgenau einem Genre zuzuordnen, nicht selten liegen Mischformen vor. Wer sagt denn, dass es sich in einem Fantasyroman nicht vordergründig um eine Romanze drehen kann? Twilight begründete damit übrigens ein neues Genre, und das auch nur, weil es ungerechtfertigter Weise gehyptet wurde. Damit haben wir zwar einen Fantasyroman vorliegen, aber auch eine Romanze. An diesem Punkt liebe ich übrigens Archive of Our Own. Das ist zwar in allererster Linie für Fanfictions gedacht, aber da kann man so viele Fandoms angeben, wie man will. Auf vielen anderen Archivseiten muss man seinen Text in irgendeine Kategorie quetschen, in die er vielleicht gar nicht so gut hineinpasst.

 

Das Genre Action/Adventure folgt. Nun, was soll man groß sagen, außer noch mal ein Beispiel zu haben, warum es besser wäre, einem Text mehrere Genres zuzuordnen? Viele Fantasyromane sind eben auch Abenteuerromane.

 

Ein gaaaaaanz wichtiges Genre ist auch Teen Fiction. Nicht. Nun, jedenfalls in meinen Augen, ich mag’s einfach nicht. Es hat zumindest mehr Berechtigung als Vampire oder Werwölfe als eigenes Genre. Gut aufgezogen kann das durchaus sehr hilfreich sein für Jugendliche, die sich gerade in der Selbstfindungsphase sind.

 

Dasselbe gilt für das nächste Genre, ChickLit. Wobei, da das für mich persönlich samt und sonders unter Groschenromane fällt … Es ist mir persönlich einfach _zu_ seicht und nichtssagend. So, und ehe die Leute jetzt wieder auf die Barrikaden steigen: Auch Groschenromane haben ihre Berechtigung! Die allerwenigsten sind dazu geschaffen, Goethe zum Einschlafen zu lesen, ich gehöre auch nicht dazu. Manchmal muss es einfach belangloser Kram sein, der kaum geistige Leistung erfordert. ChickLit ist mir persönlich einfach zu seicht und zudem nicht mal mein Genre (Fantasy).

 

Poetry aka Poesie … Schon auf FF.de war das Ranten berechtigt, was Leute da als Poesie verkaufen. Es müssen ja nicht einmal die Reime sein, die fehlen, denn es gibt durchaus Gedichtformen, die ohne Reime auskommen. Antikisierende zum Beispiel oder eben moderne Poesie. Aber auf Metrum und dergleichen mehr sollte man schon achten. Es ist schwer, Poesie zu aller Zufriedenheit zu bestimmen, wenn der kleinste gemeinsame Nenner sich auf „Verse“ herunterbrechen lässt, um die unglaublich große Formenvielfalt der Poesie festzuhalten, aber mehr als nur Verse umfasst das einzelne Gedicht eben doch. Die Form muss mit dem Inhalt übereinstimmen und dessen Botschaft entweder unterstützen oder gar tragen (das ist der strukturalistische Ansatz, der an meiner Uni gelehrt wird und dem auch ich folge).

 

Vampire und Werwölfe hatten wir schon, das nächste Genre ist General Fiction. Ich wittere eine Müllhalde all dessen, das zu faul ist, vom Autor einsortiert zu werden. Ich glaube, die deutsche Entsprechung ist „Aktuelle Literatur“. Ich habe mich von Anfang an gefragt, was denn bitteschön „aktuelle Literatur“ ist. Ich meine: ist das nicht Gegenwartsliteratur und ist das nicht alles, was in den 2000er Jahren geschrieben wurde und wird? Also das, was ohnehin in drölfzigmillionen Genres aufgeteilt in den Buchregalen steht. Also eigentlich ausnahmslos jeder Text auf Wattpad? Kann das also weg?

 

Wattpad nennt es: „General Fiction, sometimes called contemporary fiction, focuses on the everyday experiences and conflicts of a protagonist, usually an adult, with detailed characterization and background. General Fiction is intended for older readers and has more mature themes.“ Also Romantik, Drama, Familie, Beruf … Ich sag ja, Müllhalde für alles, wo sie zu faul waren, eine Kategorie zu eröffnen.

 

Wo wir schon dabei sind: Wir sind fast durch und wisst ihr, was ich vermisse? Scripts, Drehbücher, Theaterstücke, kurz: die Dramatik. Es gibt drei große Kunstgattungen in der Literatur: Prosa, Poesie und Dramatik. Einen der Stützpfeiler der Literatur schlicht zu ignorieren, ist eine starke Nummer! Und zwar stark negativ.

 

So, Leute, auf das Folgende habt ihr doch schon die ganze Zeit gewartet, oder? Zumindest ist das das Gebiet, das die meisten, mit denen ich hier in Kontakt stehe, aufregt: unsere allseits geliebten Kategorien Sachtexte und Zufällig. Was die Sachtexte angeht: Dazu habe ich bereits einen sehr ausführlichen Text wenige Kapitel zuvor geschrieben und verweise ganz rotzfrech darauf.

 

Ich möchte anmerken, dass Wattpad angibt, dass Sachtexte auf dieser Seite sich unter andere auf reale Erlebnisse stützen, im Englischen „experiences“. Gibt man dieses Wort jetzt einfach mal zum Beispiel bei dict.cc ein, lauten die Übersetzungen unter anderem „Erfahrungen“ und „Erlebnisse“, auch „Erfahrungsbericht“ ist dabei. Damit ist ganz einfach der Beweis erbracht, dass ich meine Texte die ganze Zeit im Sinne der Contend Regeln von Wattpad einsortiert habe. So, warum wurde mein Account jüngst gesperrt? Weil Wattpad sich nicht an seine eigenen Regeln halten kann?

 

Zum Schluss der große Rant: Zufällige Texte. Schaut mal, das ist ein zufälliger Text: jhlkjohkjhighölpolp. Wobei, nicht mal das. Meine Hand hatte dabei eine relativ fixe Position in der Mitte der Tastatur, damit ist der Nummernblock rechts komplett ausgeschlossen gewesen. Außerdem habe ich eine kleine Hand, sodass meine Finger nur einen bestimmten Radius haben. Selbst diese wirre Buchstabenkombination ist nicht völlig zufällig! Ich habe kein Problem damit, wenn es eine Kategorie gibt für die Texte, die partout in keine andere Kategorie passen. Ich denke, das ist auch einfach gar nicht anders lösbar durch die bereits mehrfach angesprochene, mitunter problematische Zuordnung von Texten zu bestimmten Genres. Ich habe aber ein gigantisches Problem damit zu behaupten, Texte seien zufällig. Ich behaupte, selbst surrealistische Texte können nicht völlig zufällig sein. Selbst wenn man Wörter aus einem Zeitungsartikel ausschneidet und sie bunt durch den Raum wirft, sind die möglichen Kombinationen begrenzt, weil man nur einen bestimmten Pool an Wörtern hat. (Ja, das gilt als Literatur.)

 

Psst. Man könnte ja einfach die Kategorie umbenennen in „Sonstiges“ … Und „Sachbücher“ gleich mit, denn laut Wattpad gehören da keine Sachbücher hin, sondern  … Weiß nicht. Ana-Tagebücher und so ein Zeug. Das sind keine Sachtexte, in ReziMafia-Kreisen wird so etwas unter Hirngrütze geführt. Aber eine Umbenennung wäre ja wieder viel zu einfach.

 

Fazit: Wattpad ist eine rosa Zuckerwattewiese, aber der nur noch die pupsenden Einhörner fehlen. Mit Literatur hat das selten was zu tun.

 

Dieser vierseitige Rant wurde Ihnen präsentiert von AuctrixMundi, die unter dem Einfluss von Arch Enemy stand, also eine Menge Death Metal intus hatte.


	15. Beschte. Support. Evaaaa!!!1!!11!

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

du weißt, seit ich damals meinen Account bei FF.de löschte, weil die Administration zum Himmel stinkt, und ich mich entschied, doch wieder meinen Kram ins Internet zu stellen, bin ich auf der Suche nach Alternativen für FF.de. Momentan ist Archive of Our Own mein Favorit, weil man super am Handy lesen und sich die Texte als epub herunterladen kann.

 

Tja, und dann gibt es noch Wattpad und seinen wunderbaren Support. Wattpad ist übrigens bei der Suche nach einem Ersatz für FF.de in nahezu allen Kategorien durchgefallen.

 

Vorab: Was erwarte ich von einem Support? Ist er der Support einer Archivseite, erwarte ich in erster Linie, dass die Verantwortlichen Ahnung von Literatur haben. Dass das hier bereits an den Genreeinteilungen scheitert, habe ich im vorherigen Kapitel dargelegt. Außerdem erwarte ich generell, dass man auf die User zugeht und ein offenes Ohr für ihre Sorgen hat, sowie dass das ganze persönlicher ist als nur irgendeine Nummer im Register. (Abgesehen davon finde ich die Help-Seite unglaublich unübersichtlich, aber das kann auch an mir selbst liegen. Ich jedenfalls empfinde sie nicht als intuitiv.) Ebenso erwarte ich, dass das Support-Team mich versteht, was schon mal damit anfängt, dass es meine Sprache, Deutsch, beherrscht. Offenbar ist der Support hier samt und sonders englischsprachig, da in Kanada verortet. Belehrt mich eines besseren, sollte das nicht der Fall sein, aber das Nachfolgende wird zeigen, warum ich das glaube.

 

Übrigens erwarte ich von einem Support auch, dass er mir für Dummies erklärt, was ich falsch gemacht habe, sollte ich etwas falsch gemacht haben, und zwar mit Verweis auf die exakte Stelle im Regelregister. Mitunter kann so etwas nämlich schon an kleinen Missverständnissen in der Formulierung scheitern, vor allem, wenn die Regeln samt und sonders auf Englisch sind und es mitunter zu sprachlichen Interferenzen kommt.

 

Abgesehen davon: Ich akzeptiere die Regeln, wie sie mir einsehbar sind, wenn ich mich auf einer Seite anmelde, restlos. (Was nicht heißen muss, dass ich sie gut finde.) Ich kann keine Regeln akzeptieren, die für mich nicht einsehbar sind, und ich werde sie auch nicht akzeptieren, wenn sie für mich keinen Sinn ergeben.

 

Jüngst hatte ich den Fall, dass Wattpad meint, ich würde meine Texte falsch einsortieren. Ich bin der Meinung, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Wattpad kann mir leider auch nicht erklären, warum genau ich falsch liege.

 

 

Das, meine lieben Freunde, sind unpersönliche Standardantworten von der Stange. Ja, auch auf FF.de hatte ich zweimal eine Textsperre kassiert. Das passiert, und das kann jedem passieren, weil man sich nicht immer aller Regeln bewusst ist. Daher weiß ich, wie das da abläuft. Der Text wird für die Überarbeitung durch den Autor gesperrt. Der Autor selbst bekommt vom zuständlichen Moderator eine Nachricht, in der dieser ihm erklärt, was genau er falsch gemacht hat, worauf sich das beruft (und zwar mit konkretem Zitat aus den Regeln!) und was er ggf. verbessern muss. Manchmal werden Texte auch gesperrt, der Autor ebenfalls benachrichtigt und die Texte dann gelöscht, das passiert aber nur, wenn es sich um einen Text handelt, der von vornherein auf FF.de verboten ist und da nichts zu suchen hat (Plagiate ect.). Aber selbst in diesem Fall erhält der Autor eine detaillierte Nachricht, dank der er es beim nächsten Mal (hoffentlich) besser macht. Das ist für mich ordentliche Support-Arbeit, nicht etwa wie hier: „Du hast da irgendwas falsch gemacht. Wir ändern das nach unserem Gusto, weil das irgendwo in unseren Regeln steht.“ Oder gleich eine kommentarlose Löschung ohne jegliche Vorwarnung.

 

Eine kommentarlose Löschung ist **NICHT** in Ordnung, das ist das letzte, egal wie scheußlich der Text war!

 

Das in der oberen Nachricht auf dem Screenshot „Fanfiction“ steht, sorgte übrigens dafür, dass ich mal kurz durch die Decke ging. War angeblich ein Fehler …

 

Das Problem, das ich mit solchen Nachrichten habe, wurde nun bereits erläutert. Sie sagen mir nicht, warum ich was falsch gemacht habe, und worauf es sich beruht. Abgesehen davon sind es standardisierte Nachrichten, die mir das Gefühl geben, dass ich mit einem Roboter spreche, der gar nicht auf mich als Mensch eingehen kann, was mich dazu bringt, dass ich mich übergangen und überhört fühle.

 

Ich habe so gut wie jedes Mal darauf gepocht, dass mir gesagt wird, warum ich meine Texte falsch einsortiere, weil ich mit den veröffentlichten Regeln begründen kann, warum ich es nicht tue. Wenn ich nicht die bereits zitierten Nachrichten bekam, bekam ich so etwas:

 

 

Tja, dumm nur, dass das auf meine angeblich falsch einsortieren Texte nicht zutrifft.

 

Werfen wir an dieser Stelle mal kurz einen Blick in die Inhaltsrichtlinien von Wattpad, Stand 4.8.16:

 

 

Ich erwähnte bereits, dass ich ein Problem damit habe, Regeln zu akzeptieren, die ich bei meiner Anmeldung nicht einsehen konnte. Dass mit diesem „keine eigene Geschichte erzählt“ geht aus diesen Regeln nicht hervor. Warum ich das für nonsens in Bezug auf Sachtexte erachte, kann man einige Kapitel zuvor einsehen, wo ich erläuterte, was Sachtexte sind.

 

Wie gesagt, meine Texte passen laut Inhaltsregeln wunderbar in die Kategorie „Sachtexte“ und haben daher nichts bei „Zufällig“ zu suchen.

 

Nachdem ich aber mehr als überdeutlich wurde, kam die Krönung des Ganzen:

 

 

Ich meine: Yeah, sie haben sich meinen Text wirklich angesehen und sich jetzt endlich augenscheinlich damit auseinander gesetzt. Revolutionär! Sie haben ihn ja nur seit Wochen permanent falsch eingeordnet!

 

An dieser Stelle noch mal das Zitat: „Non-Fiction is writing that focuses on real events, people, and experiences.“ So, mein Text behandelt jetzt also Erfahrungen. Aber es sind die falschen Erfahrungen, daher sortiere ich meinen Text falsch ein. WOLLT IHR MICH VERARSCHEN!!!!????

 

Das war der Punkt, an dem mir endgültig klar war, dass hier gewürfelt wird und man sich die Regeln ganz nach Gusto ausdenkt. Mag sein, dass diese Regel intern wirklich existiert, aber die User können sich nicht daran halten, wenn sie nichts davon wissen. Und so lange ich diese Regeln nicht offiziell festgehalten sehe, halte ich mich da auch nicht dran, weil sie für mich nicht existiert.

 

Wollt ihr übrigens mal wissen, wie das aussieht, wenn man eine Accountsperre bekommt? So:

 

 

Gut, ist jetzt nichts Neues, ebenfalls eine unpersönliche, unprofessionelle Standardantwort, die mir nicht erklärt, warum ich unrechtens handle und womit sich das begründet. Aber falls der eine oder andere neugierig ist.

 

Ach ja, noch was zum Lachen. Ich meine, das ist ja noch nicht lächerlich genug, oder? Google Übersetzer lässt grüßen:

 

 

Ich kann keinen Support ernst nehmen, der so offensichtlich nicht versteht, was ich mit ihm kommuniziere. Ja, natürlich habe ich die ganze Zeit nach Strich und Faden getrollt, und sollten sie zurückgetrollt haben, dann war das ineffizient und diente nur zu ihrem eigenen Schaden. Schlussendlich kommunizierte ich aber immer das: Der Support taugt nichts, ich will konkret wissen, warum ich meinen Text falsch einsortiere, obwohl das nicht aus den Regeln herausgeht.

 

Ich ziehe die Nummer durch (trollen macht einfach zu viel Spaß!), denn wie ich schon dem Support schrieb: Es ist mir egal, wenn sie meinen Account sperren oder gar löschen. Nicht falsch verstehen. Ich freue mich über jedes Sternchen, über jedes Hinzufügen zu Leselisten und über jeden Kommentar (besonders über Kommentare), aber trotzdem hänge ich nicht an diesem Account. Wenn er samt Texten weg ist, erstelle ich ihn halt neu und poste zumindest meine GoT Reviews und das Tagebuch hier erneut.

 

Auch wenn meine Freunde mir hier schrieben, dass sie überlegen, „Zufällig“ in „Sonstiges“ zu ändern (nicht denken, machen!), habe ich keine Hoffnung, dass ich sie mit der Nase darauf stoße, dass sie etwas an ihrem Support ändern sollen, obwohl es deutlicher nun wirklich nicht geht. Die Nase derber darauf hämmern, ohne sie zu brechen, ist halt nicht drin.

 

Das Ende vom Lied? Mein Account wurde ein zweites Mal gesperrt, dieses Mal für zwei Tage, und während dieser Zeit wegen "Harassment" gelöscht. Man achte bitte auf die Feinheiten dieser Aussage. Ich erhielt übrigens nur die Benachrichtigung per Mail, dass der Acc gelöscht sei, mir wurde diese Vokabel hingeklatscht, die ich erst mal nachschlagen musste, und dann wurde ich im Regen stehen gelassen. Wen habe ich noch mal belästigt? Und warum denkt derjenige das? Könnte ich bitte endlich mal ne Erklärung bekommen, was ich angeblich falsch mache, um mich den Regeln entsprechend zu verhalten? Ich hätte bitte gern wenigstens die Chance dazu, denn in meinen Augen habe ich nie etwas anderes getan, als mich im Rahmen der angegebenen Regeln zu verhalten. Seit diesem Tag stehen keine Texte mehr auf meinem Kotzpad-Acc.


	16. Best of Wattpad Teil 1: Selbst Twitter ist infiziert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willkommen in Absurdistan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich das Gesamtpaket erst am Ende des Jahres, nämlich exakt am 31.12.16, posten, aber mittlerweile trug ich in etwas mehr als einem halben Jahr geschlagene 11 Seiten Word zusammen, und die Twitter-Umfrage ergibt sowieso gerade, dass ihr es anscheinend lieber häppchenweise haben wollt. Von daher: bitte ^^

Nachdem ich exakt ein Jahr lang völlig vergessen hatte, dass ich auf Wattpad einen Account hatte, hatte ich selbigen im Februar dieses Jahres reaktiviert. Ich beschloss also, diese Seite und vor allem ihre Community auf Herz und Nieren zu testen. Ergebnis: „Kindergarten, der den Aufstand probt“, trifft den Nagel auf den Kopf. Einerseits kursiert zwar der fragwürdige Hashtag #WattpadBooksAreRealBooksToo (ja, den gibt es wirklich, klickt für euer eigenes Wohlbefinden bitte nicht hinein), andererseits ist andernorts die Kritik an der Community groß. Berechtigt, wie ich finde, weshalb ich auch erst ein paar eigene Gedanken zu der Seite anbringen will, ehe ich zum eigentlich unterhaltsamen Teil komme: den (anonymisierten) Kommentarperlen, die ich dieses Jahr zu lesen bekommen habe.

 

Wattpad hat zugegebener Maßen eine schöne Aufmachung, sehr modern und optisch schön. Was ich nicht mag, ist, dass die Cover so zentral positioniert sind. Sie sind zumeist das erste und nahezu einzige, was man von der Geschichte zu Gesicht bekommt, wenn man nicht draufklickt, um erst dann weitere Informationen aufzurufen. So nett ich die Option finde, seinem Text ein Cover beizufügen, wäre es mir dabei viel lieber, wenn es, wenn schon, so dezent gehalten ist wie auf FF.net. Der Inhalt sowie die Eckdaten des Textes wie Genre, Länge und dergleichen mehr sind die zentralen Paratexte eines Textes in einem Onlinearchiv. Besonders bei Wattpad hat sich sehr schnell gezeigt, dass viele zwar nette Cover gestalten können, aber mehr auch nicht.

 

Außerdem leuchtet mir weiß Gott das Sortiersystem der Seite nicht ein. Klickt man in ein Genre hinein (denn Fandom gibt es nicht, nur Fantasy, Romanze, Fanfiction, …), wird definitiv nicht der aktuellste Text angezeigt. In Anbetracht dessen, dass die Texte, die zuerst angezeigt werden, Unmengen an Klicks, Likes und Kommentaren haben, nehme ich an, dass die Beliebtesten zuerst angezeigt werden. Ist dem so, ist das aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht begrüßenswert.

 

Wattpad ist für Fanfictions nicht allzu sehr geeignet. Gut, jede Seite hat ihr eigenes Profil, daher sei dies nur festgestellt. Zumindest aber gibt es Tags. Insofern die User also guten Gebrauch davon machen, findet man, was man sucht, wenn man die richtigen Begriffe dafür eingibt.

 

Die Community selbst ist … speziell. Qualitätsfanfiction wird man da vergeblich suchen und selbst freie Arbeiten sind eigentlich nie das Gelbe vom Ei. Man findet den einen oder anderen Text, der nicht komplett schlecht ist, allerdings gleicht das einer Suche nach der Nadel im Heuhaufen. Auf Perlen hofft man vergebens.

 

Wie man mich kennt, nehme ich kein Blatt vor den Mund. Wenn etwas schlecht ist, dann ist es das und das wird auch gesagt. Punkt. Die Community zeigte mir sehr schnell, dass ihr das überhaupt nicht schmeckte. Ja, man bekommt dann auch heftige Beleidigungen wie „Bitch“ zu hören. Aber wer wäre ich, dass mich das beeindrucken könnte? Immerhin sage ich auch, wenn etwas gut ist. Was selten genug ist und daher umso erfreulicher, doch mal auf so etwas zu stoßen.

 

Da war es eigentlich schon sehr erstaunlich, dass meine allererste Kritik sogar positiv aufgenommen wurde. Die Autorin hatte sich dafür bedankt. „Endlich mal etwas Kritik :)“, schrieb sie. Sie meinte zwar, dass sie ihren Text selbst nicht wirklich ernst nimmt und sich keine Mühe gibt, aber in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie ihr Danke wirklich ernst meinte, finde ich das eher liebenswürdig und knuffig als alles andere (auch wenn ich natürlich der Meinung bin, dass man sich beim Schreiben immer Mühe geben sollte).

 

Und dann dieser unsägliche Hashtag. Einerseits frage ich mich: Wenn man mit seinem Text einfach auf andere Plattformen geht, sind das dann erst recht keine echten Bücher oder sind das gerade da echte Bücher? Andererseits zeigt mir der Hashtag das verzweifelte Bemühen eines Teils der Community um eine als fragwürdig anzusehende Rechtfertigung für … das da halt. Statt gegen die Kritik anzubrüllen, sollte man es doch einfach besser machen, als die Kritiker einem vorwerfen. Stattdessen einen Hashtag zu bemühen, ist ziemlich albern und nicht gerade zielführend.

 

Es gibt den einen oder anderen enthusiastischen Liebhaber dieses Hashtags. Im Februar stieß ich auf eine solche Nutzerin. Ich kann leider nicht überprüfen, ob ihre Texte wirklich die im Hashtag versprochene Qualität haben, da sie ihre Texte auf Wattpad auf Spanisch postet, und die Sprache steht in meiner Lernliste nicht gerade weit oben. Andererseits versteht sie offensichtlich auch kein Deutsch. Ich hatte sinniert, ob sie vielleicht ein Bot ist, eine Art Terminator mit fehlerhafter Sprachsoftware, weil sie, während wir (Leute in meiner Timeline auf Twitter und ich) uns sarkastisch über den Hashtag äußerten, unsere Posts favorisierte. Das daraus resultierende Gespräch ist recht aufschlussreich, daher sei es hier komplett wiedergegeben. Wie gesagt, ich lasse zumindest sämtliche Nutzernamen weg oder verändere sie, wo nötig, daher ist sie hier einfach mal als Terminator bezeichnet.

 

Ich schrieb, um die Terminator-Theorie zu überprüfen: „#WattpadBooksAreRealBooksToo NOT! Most of the texts on #Wattpad are the biggest bullshit I've ever seen.“

 

Wichtig ist hier „most of the texts“, denn der Terminator behauptet nun: „You judge a whole community for some bad works ?You can find bullshit in libraries too  #WattpadBooksAreRealBooksToo“

 

Ich: „But not a whole community full of bullshit. Not all. But most of it. Just sayin'. Some of it are even no literature.“

 

Terminator: „Yeah but you're tweet is judging the whole community by saying that no, wattpad books aren't books :) [Anm.: Never done so, siehe erster Post] I mean I agree, some of them are REALLY bad, but not all of us are :) Some of our works are real books too :)“

 

Ich: „"some bad" is a BIIIIG euphemismn, dear. Open your eyes and read real books, not some hobby authors, how don't know what literature mean. Do you know?“

 

Terminator: „I write and I study litterature in College. So yeah, I know what I'm talking about


	17. Best of Wattpad Teil 2: Packt die Mistgabeln aus!

Nun denn, kommen wir zu Wattpad. Das Antworten auf Kommentare auf Wattpad scheint nicht gerade usus zu sein, meist antwortet mir Schweigen auf meine Kommentare. Sei es, weil die Leute nicht verstehen, was ich ihnen sage, sei es aus anderen Gründen, stellen wir jetzt einmal dahin. Was ich aber erlebte, wenn ich eine Antwort bekomme, ist teilweise schon … eigen.

 

Auf Fanfiktion.de hatte ich es nur ein einziges Mal, dass man mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln auf mich losging, nachdem ich einen Text kritisierte. Und damit meine ich, dass nicht nur die Autorin empört reagierte, sondern auch noch ihre Meute Fans auf mich losschickte. Auf Wattpad greifen die Fans der drölfzigmillionen Badfics viel eher zu den Waffen. Ich vermute, dass es daran liegt, dass hier User auch auf Kommentare anderer Texte als den eigenen antworten können, was es wesentlich einfacher macht, die heiß geliebte Badfic mit Feuer und Mordio zu verteidigen. Wie können es diese beschissenen Kritiker nur wagen, dem Text auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen?! Nieder mit ihnen!

 

Warum meine Texte da also stehen? [Nachtrag: Mittlerweile ja doch nicht mehr.] Frischfleiß für Rachekommentare :D Wirklich ernst nehmen kann ich so etwas eh nicht. Warum, sieht man gleich im Anschluss.

 

Der Text, den ich kommentierte (und mittlerweile bei der ReziMafia rezensierte), war einer dieser Fälle, in denen man sämtliche Kanonnamen austauschen und gegen eigene ersetzen kann, ohne dass es einen Unterschied macht. Es wurden wahllos Namen aus dem Kanon genommen und in einen so nie da gewesenen Kontext gesetzt. Mit Alternative Universe hat das herzlich wenig zu tun, allenfalls aber mit den berühmt-berüchtigten AUsreden. Warum die Autorin ausgerechnet auf Wattpad das Teil als Fanfiction postete, weiß ich nicht, denn diese Seite ist dafür denkbar ungeeignet. Das schrieb ich ihr auch. Das bekam ich als Antwort:

 

Autorin: „Ich bin der Meinung eine FF ist dazu da, um sich Dinge hinzuzudenken und auch die Handlung etwas zu ändern.“ Sie bat mich sogar, den Text nicht weiter zu lesen (was ich ohnehin nicht vorgehabt hätte).

 

„Your argument is invalid“, war meine Antwort, denn „etwas“ als Euphemismus zu bezeichnen ist fast schon eine Untertreibung, unabhängig davon, dass sie grundsätzlich mit ihrer Aussage Recht hat.

 

Damit war die Sache mir mich mit der Autorin abgehakt, nachdem ich ihr noch mal genauer erläuterte, warum ihre Argumentation bei ihrem Text nicht funktioniert. Dann wurden die Mistgabeln ausgepackt.

 

Ein zu Tode beleidigter Fan antwortete mir: „Ich finde es reicht!“

 

Woooow, I’m impressed.

 

Der Fan meinte weiterhin: „Außerdem sollte ich dir raten die auch an die eigene Nase zu fassen, denn du bist auch nur ein Mensch und hast sicherlich auch Fehler in seinen Storys. Soll ich vielleicht zu dir rüber kommen und dich für jeden kleinen Fehler so zu "Haten"? Nein, ich denke das willst du nicht!“

 

Ich habe dieses freundliche Angebot freilich gern angenommen und ihm angeboten, doch einmal vorbeizuschauen. Es war anscheinend relativ naheliegend, dass „Das Internet, sie alle zu knechten“, ein modern AU,  „daran glauben“ musste.

 

„Maus und Tastatur = Computer/Laptop; Computer/Laptop = Strom; Strom = Steckdose; Steckdose = Wo?

Solarenergie oder was?“, lautete der Kommentar des Fans. Es hat übrigens einige Stunden gedauert, ehe ich realisiert habe, dass das ein Hate sein soll. Allein dieser Fakt macht die Aktion ziemlich lächerlich.

 

Ich schrieb also nur: „Random Kommentar ist random.“

 

Der Fan antwortete mir: „Da hast du recht. Allerdings will ich mich jetzt auch nicht mit dir streiten denn das ermüdet mich nur.“

 

Das hat mich in meinem tiefsten Inneren verletzt! Das ist so ungerecht und hart, ich ertrage das nicht länger!

 

Ich hatte ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht.

 

Beim nächsten hatte ich ehrlich gesagt gar nicht gemerkt, dass ich derselben Autorin ein paar Kommentare geschrieben hatte. Jedenfalls begann danach die Spamattacke, die ich hier nur in Auszügen wiedergebe.

 

„Ha ha ich muss so lachen wenn ich deine Kommentare lese:):):)

Schreib doch einfach mal Ungoliant richtig.;)“, schrieb sie mir und deswegen wollen wir sie im weiteren Verlauf auch Ungoliant nennen. Für die, die Tolkien nicht kennen: Es heißt Ungolianth.*

 

Meine Antwort darauf bestand darin, dass ich mich zusammen mit ihr gefreut hatte, dass wir beide unseren Tag mit einem Lachen beginnen konnten.

 

Außerdem ist Ungoliant natürlich total speschööööl: „außerdem meine Fanfiktion lesen welche, deine liest niemand !“

 

„und außerdem ist die Geschichte für meine Leser und nicht für dich.“, meinte sie weiterhin, und ich kann die Logik einfach nicht nachvollziehen. Ich meine, ich habe den Schmarn gelesen, damit war ich doch auch eindeutig ein Leser! Ich fühle mich ausgegrenzt, das darf so nicht sein! Kritiker haben auch ein Recht auf Existenz!

 

„Außerdem sind die Spinnen dunkle Kreaturen ,weswegen ich sie Kreaturen morgoths genannt habe“ … Ich predige ja immer gern Schillers Spruch: „Literatur ist eine freie Darstellung, die dem Zweck der Sache dient.“ Aber „Weil Keks!!!!einself!!!!“, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher, ob das auch zählt.

 

„Ha ha ,du bist wirklich witzig das erste Zeitalter ist aufgeteilt in die Zeit der zwei Bäume und der Sonne ,“, ich glaube, dazu brauch ich gar nichts mehr zu sagen. (Nur für die, die Tolkien nicht kennen: Das Erste Zeitalter war das Erste Zeitalter und begann mit dem Aufgehen der Sonne, als Fingolfin und seine Schar Mittelerde betraten. Davor waren die Jahre der Bäume, eine völlig andere Zeitrechnung.)

 

Weiter geht’s mit dem hier: „Du bist nur neidisch ,wie ein Kind“ Selbstreflektion for da win und so. Ich hab da echt was ausgebuddelt xP

 

„Weist du was du solltest dir selber mal ein Cover anrichten lassen ,weil immer das gleiche.“ Weil Cover das Wichtigste am Buch sind!!!!!! Und Wattpadbücher sind ECHTE Bücher!!!einself!!!!!! (Überhaupt erstaunlich, dass ich mir die Mühe machte, mir ein Bild rauszusuchen und Titel und Autor meiner FFs darauf zu schreiben.)

 

„Also hör auf damit jede Herr der Ringe Fanfiktion zu kommentieren und zu kritisieren nur um als Besserwisser dazustehen. Du bist es nämlich nicht.“ Aber Ungoliant ist es, denn sie weiß alles besser, sogar besser als Tolkien himself! Woaaaahhhhh!!!!!

 

Nachdem die Autorin dann gefragt wurde, was ich denn nicht alles im Legendarium wisse, kam das von ihr: „bist du jetzt auch noch auf ihrer Seite ? SIE WEIß NICHT ALLES ZUM BEISPIEL DAS DIE JAHRE DER BÄUME IM ERSTEN ZEITALTER WAREn!“ Sorry, ich kann da echt nicht mehr anders als lachen.

 

„Man muss erstens garnicht suchen ,weil es schon ein Fehler war das sie hier Geschichten schreibt.“ Grenzt hart an „Bitch“ und „behindert“, aber eben nur fast.

 

Außerdem bin ich jetzt voll speschöl: „Wattpad hat die 'Melde-Funktion' nur wegen Leute wie dir eingeführt. ;)“ Cool, oder?

 

Währenddessen sprang auch ein Fan der Autorin ein und hielt mir das vor: „Halt mal die fresse du opfer hast du nichts besseres im leben zu tun.“ Und kurz darauf: „was bist du eigentlich für ne bitch?!“ Da brauch ich nichts weiter zu sagen, oder?

 

Nachdem wir das alles hatten, gibt es noch einen Kommentar einer Freundin der Ungoliant: „Diesen Hass, den du zu diesem Fandom beiträgst, ist meiner Meinung nach völlig unangebracht.“ Ebenfalls ohne Kommentar.

 

Ich würde gern sagen, dass alles gut ausging, nachdem Ungoliant sich entschuldigt hatte, aber nachdem sie fröhlich weiter provozierte und von nichts wissen wollte, schrieb sie mir das: „für Monster habe ich nicht entschuldigt ,dass ja sowieso nicht ernst zu nehmen ist“

 

 

 

*Des Rätsels Lösung besteht in verschiedenen Editionen. In meiner (ältesten von vier) steht „Ungolianth“, in anderen steht „Ungliant“. Nun ist aber keine gesichert, sodass die Frage ungelöscht bleibt, bis mir eine gesicherte Version in die Hände kommt. Zumindest was gelernt, ich persönlich bleibe solange beim gewohnten Ungolianth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und so begann meine Hassliebe mit dem TaubenNüsschen ^^


	18. Best of Wattpad Teil 3: Lerne von den Besten der Besten

Eine andere Autorin hatte mir diese Perle zukommen lassen: „Denn durch diese neue FF haben sich wirklich viele inspirieren lassen und auch welche in diesem Stil geschrieben. Was ja nicht jeder von sich behaupten kann, richtig? Ich meine, der Anfang vieler neuer FanFictions zu sein.“ Und ich erschauderte innerlich, als ich daran dachte, dass sie viele, viele Offsprings ihres Schmarns verursacht hatte. Und weiter ging es damit: „Ich lass sie drauf, damit jeder sehen kann, dass auch ich mal beschissen angefangen habe.“ Was zumindest für mich impliziert: „Ich bin jetzt einfach göttlich, aber meine Untertanten sollen sehen, dass ich einstmals ebenfalls auf ihrer Stufe gekrochen bin!“

 

Und dann gibt es Dinge, die man einfach wissen muss. Wie das hier, das uns belehrt, was alles in eine Kritik gehört: „Natürlich darf man Kritik abgeben. Aber man sollte nicht schreiben das etwas in der ff unlogisch ist.“ Ihre Hoheit hat gesprochen!

 

So wirklich entscheidungsfreudig ist die Community auf Wattpad übrigens auch nicht: „Wenn du gute Literatur ohne Fehler und Mängel haben willst, dann kauf dir ein Buch verdammte Scheiße!“ Aber auf der anderen Seite wollen sie immer durchdrücken, dass Wattpadbücher auch richtige Bücher sind. Verstehe ich nicht ganz …

 

Überhaupt lernt man auf Wattpad wirklich eine Menge. Das hier zum Beispiel: „Oh Gott eine Giftspritze!

Ich sag nur zu viele Absätze zerstören alles!“ Denn wehe, du setzt Absätze und erleichterst damit die Lesbarkeit! Wie jeder weiß, gilt: „Wenn eine Geschichte interessant ist, dann kann man sogar heftigste Fehler verzeihen.“ Was natürlich der Grund ist, warum ich Ardeen LIEBE. Die Story ist so mitreißend, dass selbst ich über die drölfzigmillionen formalen Fehler hinwegsehen kann, die den Text unleserlich machen!


	19. Rezension: Eine Rezension rezensieren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich poste üblicherweise alle meine Rezensionen bei der ReziMafia. Warum ich das mit diesem Text nicht auch mache, hat zwei Gründe:  
> 1\. Egal, wie bockig Wattpad mit dem Fuß aufstampft und sich im Supermarkt heulend auf den Boden wirft, Rezensionen sind und bleiben Sachtexte. Um dem ganzen Esokram oder Ana-Büchern und anderem Schmarn entgegenzuwirken, haben wir der Einfachheit halber gesagt, dass wir bei der ReziMafia prinzipiell keine Sachtexte rezensieren  
> 2\. Leute sind leider zu doof zu kapieren, dass "ReziMafia" nur ein Name für eine Gruppe von sieben Individuen ist, die allesamt eigenständig und unabhängig voneinander interagieren. Wir sind keine Schwarmintelligenz, das verwechseln Leute nur gern mit ähnlichen Ansichten. Damit es nicht wieder von vorn losgeht mit "OLOLOLOLOL! Die scheiß ReziMafia macht die arme Secret voll fertig und hatet sie hardcore!", trenne ich die nachfolgende Rezi von der ReziMafia, damit auch der letzte Depp noch kapiert, dass wir Individuen sind und die anderen sechs Mädels hiermit absolut nichts zu tun hatten. (Wie ich übrigens damals mit der Löschung der Texte, danke dafür, dass auch ich deswegen eine scheiß Missgeburt bin.)
> 
> So, und hier ist nun der [AuftragsBUCHkiller](https://www.wattpad.com/303401326-auftragsbuchkiller-secret%27s-buchbewertung).

Wie? Eine Rezension rezensieren? Geht das überhaupt? Klar, ist ja im Endeffekt auch „nur“ ein literarischer Text wie jeder andere auch. Warum nicht auch einmal das? Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal, dieses hier ist eines für mich. Ich will es nicht „Testobjekt“ nennen, aber meine erste rezensierte Rezension stammt von Secret777 in ihrem Werk AuftragsBUCHkiller, in welchem sie ihre erste Rezension _Sato_ und ihrem Werk „Klartraum, und plötzlich ist alles möglich“ widmet, ein Sachbuch, das sich mit dem Themenfeld des luziden Träumens beschäftigt.

 

Secret777 hat augenscheinlich ein Thema für ihre Rezensionen: Sie ist der Auftragsmörder für Bücher, was rein vom Thema her gut in das Gesamtbild ihres Profils passt. Gerade in Anbetracht der Fülle von Bewertungsbüchern (ich möchte nicht von Rezensionsbüchern reden, da dort selten Texte stehen, die ich als ordentliche Rezensionen ansehe) sticht ein klares Thema, das sich durch alle Rezensionen zieht, hervor und ist ein Alleinstellungsmerkmal. Zudem ergeben die Rezensionen, und, soviel kann man vornweg nehmen, es handelt sich hierbei in der Tat um eine recht ordentliche Rezension, auf diese Weise ein harmonischeres Gesamtbild und stehen nicht völlig lose nebeneinander. Insbesondere für den Leser ist das durchaus von Vorteil.

 

Man kann die Basisinformationen einer Rezension, also Titel, Autor, Genre ect., entweder in den Fließtext der Einleitung einbauen oder tabellarisch dem Text voran- oder nachstellen. Wie man es macht, ist im Endeffekt egal, beides hat seine Vor- und Nachteile. Wichtig ist nur, dass die Informationen, wie es hier tabellarisch der Fall ist, gegeben sind.

 

Die Länge ist bei Rezensionen entscheidend. Zugegeben, ich habe hier nicht Wort für Wort nachgezählt, was dank der Programmierung von Wattpad eine Sisyphos-Arbeit wäre, aber das Lesegefühl bestätigt, dass diese Rezension eine gute Länge hat, die weder zu lang noch zu kurz ist.

 

Für eine Rezension ist es immer wichtig, dass sie eine nachvollziehbare Gliederung hat. Die einzelnen Unterpunkte müssen nicht durch Zwischenüberschriften gekennzeichnet werden, es ist jedoch hilfreich, sich zumindest welche zu überlegen, um die Gliederung zu erleichtern. Secret777 verzichtet streckenweise auf Zwischenüberschriften und geht systematisch vor. Sie gibt zunächst einen Überblick über den Inhalt und bewertet ihn. Hier kommen zunächst die positiven Aspekte zum Tragen, sie hätte hier jedoch noch ausführlicher werden können, da dieser Abschnitt der Rezension nur einen groben Eindruck vom Buch vermittelt.

 

Die Verbesserungsvorschläge, sprich die Kritikpunkte am Werk, sind jedoch mit einer Zwischenüberschrift gekennzeichnet. In Anbetracht dessen, dass dies der einzige Fall ist, hätte gut und gerne für ein schlüssigeres Gesamtbild darauf verzichtet werden können. In diesem Teil spricht sie die Autorin anders als zuvor direkt an. Direkte Anreden in Rezensionen sowie ein allzu häufiger Gebrauch der ersten Form Singular, was hier ebenfalls der Fall ist, wirken in Rezensionen selten bis nie wirklich geglückt. Es ist zugunsten der Leser davon abzuraten und ihnen stattdessen ein einheitlicheres Gesamtbild zu bieten.

 

Die Formulierungen sind nicht in jedem Fall geschliffen und einige Ausrutscher sind auszumachen. Formulierungen wie „Kommen wir nun zum Inhalt“ braucht schlicht und ergreifend keine Rezension. Egal ob Zwischenüberschriften oder nicht, jeder Leser hat Augen im Kopf und merkt, dass nach den einleitenden Worten nun einige Worte zum Inhalt kommen. „Insgesamt würde ich das Buch jedem ins Gesicht klatschen“, ist eine Aussage, aus der die Jugend der Rezensentin spricht. „Ich würde das Buch jedem vorbehaltlos empfehlen“, hat dieselbe Aussage und ist im Ton wesentlich reifer und einer Rezension angemessener.

 

Einstiege sind nicht nur bei rezensierten Texten das A und O, sondern auch bei Rezensionen das Tüpfelchen auf dem I. Dieser Einstieg ist leider denkbar uninspiriert und gibt uns lediglich die Information, dass diese Rezension, da sie sich auf ein Sachbuch bezieht, anders als die Nachfolgenden wird. Psst, hätte sie nicht werden sollen. Ein Sachbuch zu rezensieren ist im Prinzip nichts anders als bei einen fiktionalen Text – außer, dass man besser noch einmal einiges zum Thema des rezensierten Werkes recherchiert.

 

Denn das ist leider das wirklich große Manko der Rezension: Sie geht ebenso unreflektiert mit dem rezensierten Text um, wie dieser mit der Thematik des luziden Träumens. Es wäre die Aufgabe der Rezensentin gewesen, auch sachliche Fehler und Mängel des rezensierten Werkes auszumachen. „Luzid“ beispielsweise kommt sehr wohl vom lateinischen Wort für „Licht“, aber das lautet „lux“ und nicht „lucis“, wie uns der rezensierte Text weismachen will; „lucis“ ist der Genitiv Singular. Wikipedia gibt übrigens an dieser Stelle „lux, lucis“ an, womöglich liegt darin der Irrtum begründet.

 

Ebenso hätte in einer Rezension dieses Sachbuches angemerkt werden müssen, dass keinerlei Quellen angegeben sind. Das macht gerade ein Sachbuch nicht wirklich seriös. Auch fehlt, wie bereits erwähnt, der reflektierende Umgang mit dem Thema, der rezensierte Text wirkt eher wie ein Art Selfmade-Bastelkasten für Klarträume, statt kritisch-reflektierend an das Thema heranzugehen und es von allen Seiten aus zu beleuchten. Die Autorin hat nur oberflächlich recherchiert, sie gibt selbst an, dass sie über einiges nicht Bescheid weiß, vieles kratzt sie nur an (ehrlich: Ich fand bereits den Wikipedia-Artikel zu dem Thema informativer) und an einer Stelle schreibt sie wörtlich: „Wieso muss man die Hände reiben um den Traum zu stabilisieren? Wieso das so ist, weiß man nicht so genau, aber das haben irgendwelche mal herausgefunden und es hilft wirklich.“ Solche Aussagen haben _nichts_ in einem Sachtext zu suchen, und dementsprechend hätte es in einer Rezension angemerkt werden _müssen_.

 

Zum Schluss kann man sagen, dass noch einige Luft nach oben ist und die Rezension noch nicht aus dem Wattpad-Durchschnitt heraussticht. Aber für vielleicht die erste Rezension und wahrscheinlich ohne wirkliche Anleitung beispielsweise durch einen Lehrer für kreatives Schreiben und Buchkritiken ist dieser Text durchaus gelungen.

 

Ich bin schlussendlich immer noch ein Verfechter der Ansicht, dass verlegte Bücher zwar kein Garant für Qualität sind, aber als praktisches Anschauungsmaterial immer noch mehr taugen als die Texte anderer Hobbyschreiber. Natürlich gehört dazu in jedem Fall eine gehörige Portion Reflektion. Ein ausgesprochen gelungenes Beispiel eines Sachbuches ist „Fettlogik überwinden“ von Dr. Nadja Hermann, welches ich in „Literatura Rebelde“ bereits rezensierte. Das Negativbeispiel, das ich lediglich mit Hohn und Spott bedenken kann, ist „Speak German“ von Professor Wolf Schneider, ein Werk, das bereits ein Student der Germanistik im ersten Semester nach Strich und Faden zerfleddern kann.


	20. Best of Wattpad Teil 4: Wetzt die Mistgabeln!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klein aber hoffentlich fein. Ich hoffe, bis hierher gefällt euch das Best of ein wenig.

Nachdem ein gewisser Text (wir wissen alle, von welchem ich rede) wegen potenzieller Jugendgefährdung gemeldet und auch gelöscht wurde, brach ein Shitstorm sondergleichen über eine gewisse Gruppierung herein. Im Nachfolgenden seien die besten Kommentare dazu einfach mal unkommentiert zitiert. Viel Spaß.

  * „Ich scheiße ungefähr auf die Hälfte aller Gesetze weil sie unnötig sind“
  * „Gott verspüre ich gerade einen Hass! Solche Menschen gehören eingesperrt“
  * „Will diese verfickten Hater jetzt zuuu gern töten!!!!!!! […] Wirklich ihr scheiß Hater fahrt zur Hölle und verreckt! […] ICH KOMM ZU EUCH UND WERDE EUCH DIE KEHLEN AUFSCHLITZEN IHR MISSGEBURTEN!“
  * „Du beleidigst meinen Satz.“
  * Und auch wenn es nur in denselben Zeitraum aber nicht denselben Kontext fiel: „Sklaverei war wirklich in der historischen Zeit, gib den Begriff mal unter Google ein, dort findest du alle Infos zur Sklaverei und von wann bis wann sie stattfand […] Kannst du gerne nachlesen, ebenfalls unter Google“ Denn in Google steht auch, dass George Bush 9/11 geplant hatte. It’s on the internet, it must be true!




	21. Best of Wattpad Teil 5: Schaut, wie stolz Papa Asht ist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich empfehle euch wirklich, euch ein paar Stunden frei zu nehmen und John Asht zu googeln. Ich verspreche euch: Es macht seeeeeehr viel Spaß.

Wenn man einen Germanisten instant zur Weißglut treiben will, schreibt man so etwas: „Ausserdem haben nicht alle Autoren den Sinn, eine vollständig, nachvollziehbare Geschichte zu erstellen – Max Frisch oder Goethe ist ein gutes Beispiel.“ Und nein, damit meine ich nicht die Zeichen- und Grammatikfehler.

 

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Verfasser dieses Kommentars bei einer Rezension der ReziMafia zudem einen goldenen Aluhut verdient hat: „Was mir wieder (sic) aufgefallen ist, dass sein Buch erst vor einem Tag in die Leseliste aufgenommen wurde und schon bearbeitet wurde. In Folge einer kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit [Anm.: Die weder zwischen dem Autor und dem Vorschlagenden noch zwischen dem Autor und dem Verfasser der Rezension ablief, also in keinem Zusammenhang mit der Rezension steht] zwischen einigen von euch [nämlich mir und dem rezensierten Autor, und ich habe den rezensierten Text vorher in meinem Leben nicht angerührt], zeugt das meiner Meinung nach, ein Akt von Rache und Vergeltung. Ihr/du wolltet ihm eins auswischen mit dieser nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren Kritik. [Anm.: Ganz der Klon von John Asht gibt der Autor einen Scheiß auf Kritik, weil er sich für perfekt hält, ergo wäre es reichlich dämlich, ihm mit einer Kritik eins auswischen zu wollen] Was ich ausserdem sehr, sehr schade finde – was ich denke, aus dem oben genannten Grund entstanden ist, eine gewisse Hass und Abneigung. […] Schlussendlich zeigt es für mich einfach wieder, dass ihr hier nur Rezis schreibt, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen und ganz sicher nicht, um dem Autor zu helfen.“

 

Ich übersetze das mal kurz: „Ich find euch scheiße, weil ihr nicht sachlich seid und einen Text schlecht geredet habt, den ich mag. Ihr habt den bloß nicht verstanden, weil ihr das Genie des Autors verkennt!“ Ich möchte dazu sagen, dass die Aussage zum Klon John Ashts sehr, sehr akkurat ist, sowohl was den Stil des Textes angeht (nach der Rezi hatte ich nämlich doch mal reingelesen), als auch das verhalten den Autoren im Internet.

 

Suedie hatte das ganze danach übrigens sehr gut in Worte gefasst: „Weißt du, was immer davon zeugt, dass man unsicher in seiner  Argumentation ist? Wenn man statt von der Sache anfängt, von den Motiven  zu reden.   Natürlich schreiben wir für die Aufmerksamkeit? Wer von euch Nasen macht  das nicht? Warum müssen wir immer selbstlos und ungefragt allen helfen  wollen müssen?  Reden wir also lieber darüber, was an der Rezi "nicht gerechtfertigt"  ist? Sie ist zum Teil bei sich selbst geklaut. Die Kapitel sind  scheinbar plan- und zusammenhangslos hintereinander geklatscht. Es wird  vermieden, die auftretetenden  Figuren in irgendeiner Weise tiefgehender  zu charakterisieren. Und es wird in keinster Weise kritisch  hinterfragt, dass der Protagonist sich nicht selbst kritisch  hinterfragt. Matter of fact. Alles ist matter of fact hier und das soll  vertuscht werden mit einer geschwollenen Sprache. Dieses Buch ist ein Blendwerk. Da ist nichts. Gar nichts, was man herausholen kann. Und um diese  Tatsache schwurbelt der gekünstelte Stil, holt sich einen drauf runter,  wie geil er sich selbst findet und verkauft die selbstverordneten  Scheuklappen als Kunst, von der ja niemand Ahnung hat außer der Künstler  selbst... Egozentrischer geht es nicht - meiner Ansicht nach.“

 

Und mehr habe auch ich nicht dazu zu sagen. Außer, dass es ziemliche Backpfeifen im Internet gibt …

 

Nachdem ich übrigens den Vergleich des rezensierten Autors mit John Asht zog, bekam ich das hier: „Denn wenn ich ihn google, ist das erste was mich anspringt, dass er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlt. […] Dieser Vergleich ist an den Haaren herbeigezogen, und hat mit dem Buch an sich nichts mehr zu tun. Es geht auf eine persönliche Ebene und das finde ich dezent scheiße.“ Ich habe John Asht gelesen … Dass er sich ungerecht behandelt fühlt, mag sein, aber dann nur aus seinem übersteigerten Ego heraus, das nicht ertragen konnte, dass eine Buchbloggerin es wagte, sich über sein göttliches Meisterwerk negativ zu äußern, sodass er sich genötigt sah, zusammen mit seiner Verlegerin ihr mit einer Anzeige zu drohen.

 

Weitere Mitglieder der Weibchenarmee, wie es so nett ausgedrückt wurde, fanden sich danach ebenfalls ein, denn der feine Herr Autor war sich freilich zu fein, sich bei uns direkt zu Wort zu melden. Ein Schelm, der Böses denken mag! „Ich glaube noch nichtmal, dass ihr versteht, worum es mir geht“, um dann wenige Posts später zu sagen: „Sprichst du meine Sprache nicht oder hast du tatsächlich meinen Text nicht gelesen?“ Ergo: Sich nicht mal darum bemühen, dem anderen seinen Standpunkt deutlich zu machen, weil man ohnehin davon ausgeht, dass der einen nicht versteht, und dann aber meckern, wenn wir es nicht verstehen, obwohl wir es wollen. Kopf --> Tisch

 

Ach so, und wir sind ja die Wattpad-Polizei. Sagen die anderen jedenfalls, wir nicht. „Und - bitte - um Gottes (den solltet ihr ja kennen) Willen - hört auf, euch auf Wattpad's Regeln zu beziehen und zu flüchten, anstatt Eier zu haben und eine tatsächlich fundierte, eigene Meinung auf die Beine zu stellen! Ihr verpasst nämlich den Grund der Wut, den die Community gegen euch hegt - es geht nicht darum, was für Regeln Wattpad hat, es geht darum, dass ihr wie Schäfchen blökt, hinterherlauft und meldet - und somit einen regelrechten Verrat begeht an den Autoren, die trotz "Gewaltverherrlichung" ;) Herzblut in ihre Stories packen. […] Es gibt einen guten Grund, warum WP kein riesiges Team hat, dass missionsgleich alle Stories durchsucht, um sie dann öffentlich an den Pranger zu stellen und danach zu löschen.“ Ja, den Grund gibt es, es sind wahrscheinlich sogar mehrere. Lass mich überlegen: Mangel an Personal, Kostenfragen, Verwaltungsaufwand … Oh, warte! Du meintest, weil die nicht wollen, dass gemeldet wird? Nee, seh ich nicht.

 

Selbiges Userwesen wünscht sich übrigens nichts sehnlicher, als von der ReziMafia geblockt zu werden, und erzählt das überall herum, um zu zeigen, wie evilböse wir sind, obwohl wir sie gar nicht geblockt haben. Das sagt das Userwesen übrigens auch dann noch, nachdem ihr mehrmals gesagt wurde, dass sie nicht geblockt ist. Der Wunsch muss stark sein. Ebenso ist das Userwesen der Meinung, dass die Politik von Wattpad, regelwidrige Texte zu löschen, exakt dasselbe ist wie die Bücherverbrennung der Nazis. Well …

 

„Und was meinen sie mit Wattpad hat seine eigenen Regeln ? Damit bin ich nicht einverstanden.“ Wie? Wattpad hat Hausrecht und macht eigene Regeln?! Geht ja mal gar nicht!

 

Nun, in Anbetracht dessen, dass sie in der Tat literarische Genres völlig verdreht definieren, und man auf taube Ohren trifft, wenn man das anspricht, verstehe ich das sogar in gewissen Grundzügen.

 

„Nur weil ihr eure #1 in Sachbuch nicht aufgeben wollt, bedeutet das nicht dass ihr die Befugnis habt euch über andere User zu heben und die falsche Kategorie anzugeben.“ Orr, guck mal! Was für einen schönen Aluhut ich dir hier gerade gebe! Ist der nicht toll?! (Es ging um eine simple Verständnisfrage, nämlich die, warum Rezensionen laut Wattpad nicht zu Sachtexten gehören.) Anmerkung: Das ist ein Zitat eines Wattpad-Botschafters.


	22. Best of Wattpad Teil 6: Siehe! Ein Aluhütchen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohne Scheiß ich könnte mir diesen Teil noch dutzendfach durchlesen und lache immer noch drüber. Ich hab es so gefeiert, als dieser Teil in meinen Nachrichten einflatterte.

Für das Folgende stelle ich euch allen eine Reihe Aluhüte bereit, denn ansonsten werdet ihr auch noch zu Chemies und schreit „LÜGENPRESSE!“ oder weiß der Geier was noch. Der Nachfolgende Privatnachricht, leicht eingekürzt auf das Wesentliche, flatterte unlängst vor meiner Accountlöschung wortwörtlich so ein, Namen werden wie immer abgeändert.

 

Zunächst ein paar Worte zur Sachlage. Autorlein hatte einen kritischen Kommentar erhalten. Der Kommentator erwähnte, dass er durch eine der Rezensionen der ReziMafia auf den Text aufmerksam geworden sei. Der ReziMafia wurde daraufhin vorgeworfen, wir würden unsere Follower dazu anhalten, die von uns negativ rezensierten Texte zu haten. Ja gut … Aluhut Nr. 1, würde ich meinen. Da ich selbst von der nachfolgenden Nachricht irritiert war, fragte ich bei dem in der Nachricht Genannten nach, was denn da nun Phase sei. Dieser verriet mir übrigens, dass das kritisierte Autorlein der Ansicht sei, unsere Rezi sei voll des Lobes gewesen, was weiß Gott nicht mal im Ansatz der Fall gewesen war; sie betrachtete den Text genauso kritisch wie der Kommentator.

 

Ich jedenfalls setze mich jetzt neben meine Akasha-Säule und erfreue mich meines chemtrailfreien Lebens. Zurücklehnen und genießen:

 

„[…] Und groß geholfen, geht’s noch ? [Anm.: Es ging darum, dass sie, als der große Shitstorm gegen die ReziMafia losbrach, sie erst mitvetterte, um dann drei Tage später für uns zu sein. Das nennt sie große Hilfe, und ich frage mich: Sahen wir hilfsbedürftig aus? Also so, dass wir allein damit nicht mehr klar kämen und ein kleines Früchtchen, dessen Motive unter diesen Bedingungen ohnehin fragwürdig erscheinen, uns allen den Arsch gerettet hätte? Aber wartet, da kommt ja die Erklärung für die „große Hilfe“!]

Alle Verdächtigen Namen oder zumindest die allermeisten habt ihr von mir ! [Anm.: Die Vollpfosten waren so obvious, da wären wir NIIIIIE selbst darauf gekommen. Und außerdem: Was nützt es? Sind halt ein paar Namen. Na und? Was sollen wir damit anfangen? Die haben ohnehin alle schon laut genug geschrien.] Ich habe Hüpfer und Celeborn Screenshots geschickt was diese Anonymous oder so planen. [Anm.: Diese Anonymous-Pfeifen sind ne Lachtruppe. Wooooow, hatten wir Angst vor ihnen. Weil wir Trolle sind, folgt der ReziMafia-Acc ihnen sogar. War es nicht offensichtlich, dass wir unsere Fanhorden nicht für voll genommen haben und sie als das sahen, was sie sind: pupertierende Teenager, die es in ihrer Pupertät wesentlich schlimmer getroffen hat als uns.]

Außerdem habe ich mit Miss Mimimimi geredet und wegen mir hat sie diese anti Rezimafia dann nochmal aufgelöst. [Anm.: Dass du allein es warst, halte ich für ein Gerücht. Abgesehen davon: Dass wir unbedingt sehen wollten, was diese Anti-ReziMafia so abzieht, war ebenfalls offensichtlich. Wir haben dadurch nichts gewonnen und ganz ehrlich, in der Rezidenz breitete sich sogar eine gewisse Enttäuschung aus, als dieser Acc weg war. War also sogar kontraproduktiv.] Jedenfalls meinte Miss Mimimimi selbst das die anderen was sie machen falsch wäre. [Anm.: Hörte ich gerüchteweise, glaube ich aber nicht. Diese Person schrieb noch Monate später, dass ihr Text von „Spassten“ gemeldet wurde. Einsicht pur. Der Fairness halber: Bis vor kurzem.] Ich hab euch wirklich sehr geholfen [Anm.: Ahhahahahahaha!] und weist du das ihr seid so undankbar!! So undankbar und erkennt wirkliche und echte Freundlichkeit nicht an ! [Anm.: Und nun? Stampfst du wie ein kleines bockiges Kind, das du bist, mit den Füßen auf, schreist und wirfst dich im Supermarkt auf den Boden, weil wir dir nicht in den Arsch kriechen? Was hast du erwartet? Es gab einen Haufen Leute, die wesentlich konstruktiver und mit wesentlich sinnvolleren Argumenten und an den passenderen Stellen gegen den Shitstorm anwirkten. Bei denen ist unsere Dankbarkeit in der Tat größer. Du warst schlicht nur ein kleiner Fisch in einem großen Schwarm. Zu ewiger Dankbarkeit sind wir dir jedenfalls nicht verpflichtet.]

[…]

Ach so und das ist alles auf dich bezogen ! Hüpfer ist vernünftig [Anm.: Funfact: Jenes liebevoll als „Hüpfer“ bezeichnete Syndikatsmitglied schrieb die Rezension, die ich eingangs erwähnte.]

Aber nein! Die Rezimafia oder einige daraus können mit Freundlichkeit ja nicht umgehen ! [Anm.: Also ich. Ich allein. Weil dämonische Auc und so. Ich hab ja meine Finger in Rezensionen, die ich vor der Veröffentlichung nie gesehen hatte und überhaupt bin ich ja die Anführerin der ReziMafia, ganz unabhängig davon, dass Suedie unsere La Commandanta ist und Laura die Namenspatin und ich eigentlich damals nur „ja, würde gern mitmachen“ sagte, als Suedie diese Idee hatte. Was? Ich hab mich verschrieben? Statt Suedie und Laura hätte ich immer Auc schreiben müsse? Oh, verzeiht bitte diesen Fehler …] Ganz ehrlich ich sollte mich schämen euch so geholfen zu haben. [Anm.: Na und? Was juckt uns das?] Ich wurde auch selbst beleidigt^^ [Anm.: Selbst schuld. Du hast gesehen, was da abging, und bist freiwillig ins Kreuzfeuer gesprungen. Wir baten nicht darum.] und kümmert es mich^^

Ich fand eure Ansicht gut, Hüpfer hatte mich überzeugt,“ [Anm.: Hast mich fein geblockt, nachdem du das schriebst. Dummerweise hab ich mittlerweile einen neuen Acc ^^]


	23. Best of Wattpad Teil 7: Autoren neigen grundsätzlich NIE zur Selbstüberschätzung

Dass Autoren mitunter zur Selbstüberschätzung neigen, ist bekannt. Folgendes Autorlein hat einen Vertrag mit einem Verlag, der Eisermann Verlag im übrigen (jeder darf sich jetzt selbst eine Meinung zu diesem Verlag bilden, nachdem er dessen Webside besuchte), und anscheinend recht stolz darauf. Nun weiß ich, was für ein Scheiß manchmal bei diversen Verlagen an die Öffentlichkeit gelang (Ardeen, Ein Vampir zum Anbeißen, Twin-Pryx ect.) und weiß außerdem, dass ein Verlag immer noch ein kapitalistisches Unternehmen ist, das auf Gewinnmaximierung aus ist. Sie wollen Texte veröffentlichen, die Zielgruppen erreichen (Spoiler: Das Autorlein hier schreibt Jugenddystopien. Wir wissen alle, dass die momentan extrem beliebt sind und selten Qualität besitzen und dabei möglichst viel Geld einspielen. Leider geht es gerade bei großen Verlagen oft nur noch um Schema A und nicht um Qualität, weshalb eigentlich kleine Verlage mittlerweile meine große Hoffnung sind. Nur sind Ardeen und Twin-Pryx ebenfalls bei kleinen Verlagen erschienen. Tja … Jedenfalls ist eine Verlagsveröffentlichung persönlich zweifelsohne immer eine wirklich tolle Sache, das streite ich nicht ab (ich will selbst veröffentlichen), aber sich damit brüsten … Unter den Voraussetzungen ist das keine Medaille (wenn es sich auch gut im Lebenslauf macht).

 

Um euch einen Eindruck meiner wenigen Kommentare unter dem Text des Autorleins zu machen, sei hier einer exemplarisch wiedergegeben: „Dieses Worldbuilding mit der Mauer und den perfekten Menschen, die stets die Kontrolle über sich haben und wunderbar in Schema A passen, klingt sehr nach der Bestimmung von Veronica Roth. Anfangs sah es nach einem Konfliktpotenzial aus, aus dem man was machen kann, aber ich wittere schon jetzt eine Sue und den Abklatsch einer weiteren generischen Jugenddystopie.“

 

Man entnehme diesem bitte, dass ich durchaus erst mal angefixt war und Potenzial sah, aus dem man was machen konnte. Nach vier Kapiteln plus Prolog erkannte ich jedoch final, dass daraus leider nichts wurde, und ich die Lektüre abbrach. Das sagte ich der Autorin übrigens genau so: „Ich habe in den Text hineingelesen, weil die Paratexte mich ansprachen, hab ein paar Kommentare dagelassen, was ich so denke, und bei exakt diesem Kapitel gemerkt, dass dieser Text absolut nichts für mich ist, weshalb ich aufhöre zu lesen. Da ist nix mit Zeitverschwendung.“

 

Und dann schlug das gottgleiche Autorlein zu: „Das ist in Ordnung, ist immerhin deine Meinung, mein Lektor bzw. der Verlag sieht das ja zum Glück anders.“ Uh! Jetzt hat sie’s mir aber gegeben. Ganz kleinlaut antwortete ich: „Wenn ich bedenke, was für ein Scheiß verlegt wird, ist das keine Aussage, die mich beeindrucken kann.“

 

Durch Zufall bemerkte ich, dass die Geschichte ihre Runde auf Instagram  machte. Einige der Kommentare sind Gold wert. Ihr wisst ja, ich bin voll der harte Hater, der kleine Jugendliche mobbt. Was? Die sind einfach nur kritikunfähig? WIE KÖNNT IHR ES WAGEN???!!!!       

 

„Es geht Scheiße rum auf Wattpad“, schrieb unsere Göttin in ihrem Instagram-Post. „[…] ich weiß nicht, wie man auf den Gedanken kommt, dass (meine generische Jugenddystopie) [Anm.: Titel freilich geändert] von Die Bestimmung abgeschaut ist.“ Egal, ob du es magst oder nicht, aber das wenige, das du gegeben hast, ist zumindest den Filmen seeeeehr ähnlich. Dabei spielt es auch keine Rolle, dass du keine Fraktionen hast. Nehmen wir an, wir ersetzen den Ring im Herrn der Ringe durch eine Kette, es bleibt eine Geschichte, die Tolkiens Werk seeeeehr ähnlich ist.

 

„Ich ziehe nicht den Schwanz ein, ich denke nur einfach, dass jetzt, nach 2 einhalb, auch mal eine Pause gut ist und gerade passt diese.“ Zweieinhalb was? Eierkuchen? Ostereier? Mädel, du vergisst auch in deinem Text ständig Worte und das sind im Gegensatz zu Kommas sehr unschöne Fehler (außer „Wir essen Opa“-Kommas, die sind auch nicht schön). Aber Moment mal, ich hab ja mal wieder Unrecht: „Ganz ehrlich, niemand will sich dumme Dinge an den Kopf werfen lassen, de unberechtigt sind. Gut, Fehler an der Grammatik usw. gibt es in jeder Geschichte“ Aha? Warum zickst du dann rum, als ich dir schrieb: „ein Text wirkt mitunter recht hingeschludert. Ich finde etliche fehlende Kommas und auch Wörter scheinen gern einmal die Fliege zu machen. Du solltest, bevor du deine Kapitel veröffentlichst, lieber noch einmal mehr darüber gehen.“

 

„aber warum schreibt man verhasste Kommentare, wenn man die Geschichte nicht mag?“ DON’T LIKE DON’T READ!!!!einself!!

 

„aber ich fand den Shitstorm nicht unbedingt lustig“, welcher Shitstorm? Magst du dieses Rätsel bitte lösen? Ich hab einfach ein paar Kommentare dagelassen. „vor allem weil es höchst wahrscheinlich die gleiche Person war (die Art ähnelte sich stark)“ Mist, sorry, ich hab euch die Aluhütchen nicht rechtzeitig gereicht. Es tut mir leid! (Kurz zuvor hatte ein mir bis dato unbekannter Account ähnliche Kommentare geschrieben, die ich erst im Nachhinein entdeckte. Unmittelbar, nachdem ich meine Kommis schrieb, brodelte die Gerüchteküche heiß auf, denn plötzlich hieß es, ich sei der Account ProVeritatem. Leute, wenn ich einen geheimen Zweitaccount will, gestalte ich die Ähnlichkeiten nicht so offensichtlich.)

 

„doch wenn man solche Kommentare liest, die nicht einfache Meinungäußerung, sondern Beleidigungen sind, fange ich an Wattpad zu hassen.“ Kann ich nachvollziehen. Es ist wirklich eine Unart, von random Personen als scheiß Hater bezeichnet zu werden, die einen angrölen, dass sie einem die Kehlen aufschlitzen. Solltest du jemals in ferner Zukunft, liebes Autor-chan, solche Kommentare bekommen, sei dir gesagt: steh drüber. Das sind wirklich Idioten. Aber zum Glück meinst du ja nicht mich. Wie? Doch? Nee, du musst dich irren.

 

„Man bekam zwar Kritik, aber sie war nett ausgedrückt.“ Ich übersetze mal: Deine Geschichte ist soooooo toll! Aber da hast du ein Komma vergessen, aber das ist wie ein Schönheitsfleck, macht das ganze nur noch bessern.

 

„Ich meine, ich habe keine Angst vor ihr“ Solltest du aber, höhö xP

 

„irgendwann will ich sie auch nochmal zusammenscheißen dafür“ Go! Go! Go! Noch mehr Stuf für das Best of!

 

„ich habe sogar schon überlegt einen Shitstorm zu machen, aber ich kann die Probleme selbst regeln.“ Meeeh, langweilig!

 

Aber jetzt rechtzeitig die Aluhütchen: „Zumal sie 'zufällig' auch, wie die andere, die Person kennt, die eine schlechte Kritik schrieb (, die in ein paar Punkten lachhaft war, da sie das Buch kaum verstand), und in diesem Kapitel auch ihren Senf geben musste. Diesen Kommentar kann man sogar noch lesen, was mich nur noch mehr aufregt.“ Freie Meinungsäußerung, meine Liebe. Ich weiß, der Feind eines jeden gottgleichen Autoren, ist aber so.

 

Ein Mitglied der Weibchenarmee schrieb übrigens mir (ohne zu wissen, dass ich es bin, da ich auf Instagram einen anderen Accountnamen habe): „[…] doch ich habe alle Kommentare von den Personen an sie gesehen […] Wenn sie schon am Anfang was bemängeln und gemerkt haben, dass ihnen das Buch nicht Zuspricht, hätten sie auch nur ein Kommentar schreiben können oder keinen, sie haben einfach weiter gelesen und zu jedem Kapitel derart absurde Kommentare geschrieben, dass es schon einen verletzt wenn es gleich jede menge solcher gibt.“ Ich sehe, wie du alle meine Kommentare gelesen hast. Wow, ich bin beeindruckt. „Ebenfalls ist wattpad dafür da, das die Leser den Autoren Tipps geben, aber "ich verstehe nicht, wie Leute sowas gut finden", ist wohl eher kein Tipp, so wie die weiteren Kommentare von den Personen.“ Leider kannst du mir nicht nachweisen, wo ich das dem gottgleichen Autorlein schrieb, weil ich nie eine solche Äußerung ihr gegenüber traf. Ah, Moment mal … Die Autorin verschickt ja Screenshots von Kommentaren, bei denen der Username „zufällig“ abgeschnitten ist, und behauptet, die stammen von mir. Dumm nur, dass sehr leicht nachprüfbar ist, dass das erstunken und erlogen ist, die Kommentare stehen nämlich alle auf meinem Profil. Aha! Daher sagen also alle, ich sei ein Hater! Die erfinden einfach Zeug! Leider sind die nicht sehr kreativ …

 

„Menschen kommen mit Kritik klar aber nicht wenn es mehrere Leute sind, die einfach in ihre Kritik überaus viel Senf setzten.“ Doch, selbst dann. Das gottgleiche Autorlein gehört leider zu den Menschen, die absolut gar nicht damit umgehen können, wenn jemand ihre Perfektion nicht anerkennt. Einschub Autorlein: „das war schon keine Kritik mehr, das war absichtlich verletzend. Ich komme mit Kritik klar, in ein paar Punkten bin ich sogar einverstanden und nichts gegen Meinungsäußerung, doch das war einfach nur absichtliche Erniedrigung.“ Imaginärer Einschub Auc: „Ahahahahahahaha!“

 

Und das beste zum Schluss: „Und wenn irgendjemand etwas nicht gefällt, ist doch selbstverständlich das er nach (absurden) Fehlern sucht!“ Vielleicht springen ihn die offensichtlichen Mängel einfach an? (Ich verweise auf meine Rezensionen zu Ardeen.)

 

Ach ja, kleiner Nachtrag: Ich hatte schon während des Lesens beschlossen, den Text zu rezensieren, ganz unabhängig von einigen grenzdebilen Aussagen der Autorin (die haben in der Überarbeitung nur ein paar Spitzen mehr verursacht). Als die Rezi dann draußen war, konnte die Autorin natürlich ihren Mund nicht halten: Wir sollen diesen Mist lassen, hieß es da, und: „Löscht bitte dieses Kapitel, nur weil dir das Buch nicht gefällt, gibt es dir nicht das Recht es gegen meine Zusage so 'durchzunehmen'.“

 

Wir lassen grundsätzlich bei der ReziMafia mit uns reden. Wenn jemand plausible und nachvollziehbare Gründe liefert, dass eine Rezi doch besser nicht öffentlich steht, ziehen wir diese freilich zurück. „Ich habe euch nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben“ (sic) gehört leider nicht dazu. Woooaah, mir schlottern die Knie … Oh, entschuldigt. Ich musste für ein herzhaftes Gähnen kurz unterbrechen.

 

Dieses Beispiel war ein, wie ich finde, ein sehr anschauliches, wenn es darum geht zu illustrieren, wie Autoren gelegentlich zur Selbstüberschätzung neigen. Dass wir von der ReziMafia die schlimmböse Inkarnation des Teufels sind, wissen wir ebenfalls. Dass unsere „Fans“ uns daher allerdings ebenfalls überhöhen, ist neu und überraschte uns positiv. „Ihr seid keinen Deut besser als diese Diktatoren“, schrieb uns eine enthusiastische Leserin und konnte uns leider nicht klar machen, was wir mit Honecker und co. gemeinsam haben.

 

Übrigens, nicht nur unsere „Fans“ spendieren mir Kommentarperlen, die finden sich auch manchmal auf Seiten unserer tatsächlichen Befürworter: „So would you kindly... calm down a little  ? Sonst überschreiten wir hier schneller die Godwins-Law-Grenze als du Führer tippen kannst.“ An dieser Stelle Danke an Eagle_Writer, dessen Namen ich nicht verfremdet habe, weil ich diesen Kommentar wirklich für ausgesprochen unterhaltsam und schön halte. Ich mochte ihn sehr! Muss ich mir merken …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin aktuell durch. Das Jahr hat aber noch ein paar Tage, in denen sich garantiert noch was ansammelt. Ich habe momentan noch eine einzige Aussage, die sich aktuell zu posten noch nicht lohnt. Die kommt dann im Paket mit anderen spätestens Ende des Jahres.


	24. How to: Umgang mit Kritik für Dummies

Liebes Tagebuch,

 

ja, es ist eigentlich dämlich, dass ich das hier schreibe. Das werden ohnehin nur die Leute lesen, die es nicht betrifft. Aber du weißt, ich habe dieses Mitteilungsbedürfnis, Dinge müssen einfach raus. Und zur Not kann ich es in entsprechenden Diskussionen verlinken. Ich bilde mir ein, dass das eine angemessene Rechtfertigung ist, die Interessenten meines Tagebuches damit zu nerven.

 

Im Laufe der Monate habe ich nun so einige Ausreden von Autor-chan und ihren BFFs gehört, die mir weismachen wollen, wie schlimmböse ich doch sei, dass ich es wage, ihren heißgeliebten und natürlich absolut perfekten Text mit dem kleinen Schönheitsfleck negativ zu kommentieren. Ein sehr aktueller Kommentar soll exemplarisch für den ganzen Sachverhalt stehen: „Lass mich doch bitte schreiben wie ich will. […] Also bitte lass in Zukunft (auch bei anderen Büchern) diese abwertetenden Kommentare.“

 

Die Logik ist oftmals dieselbe oder ähnelt sich sehr. Jeder Autor darf schreiben, was er will. Stimmt sogar. Eure heiß geliebte Meinungsfreiheit verbietet das nicht. Die verbietet aber auch nicht, dass ebenso jeder Mensch seinen Senf dazu geben darf, wenn ihr es viral verbreitet. Hatten wir alles bereits zur Genüge in vorherigen Kapiteln.

 

Die Logik hört jedoch da auf, wo Leute auf einmal eine negative Meinung zum Text vertreten. Der zitierte Kommentar sagt im Prinzip das aus: „Ich darf schreiben, was ich will. Aber du darfst das nicht, denn du hast eine negative Meinung von meinem Text und das geht gar nicht! Also darfst du dazu nichts sagen.“ Bis auf den letzten Satz ist daran nichts zu rütteln. Wenn Leuten die Meinung anderer nicht passt, ist das erst einmal vollkommen akzeptabel. Mir gefallen auch nicht alle Meinungen, zum Beispiel die, dass Kritiker nicht willkommen sind.

 

Man kann jemanden des Hauses verweisen (aka Kommentare löschen, User blocken, User vergraulen oder den Account von der Seite löschen, wenn man denn Administrator ist), man kann ihm jedoch nicht verbieten, seine eigene Meinung zu haben. Die betreffende Person kann immer noch an jeden anderen Ort gehen und dort in aller Öffentlichkeit ihre Meinung herausposaunen. Und wenn sie sich die Meinung auf die Haut malt und sich dann nackt auf den Markt stellt. Denn das fällt laut Wikipedia lediglich unter Belästigung der Allgemeinheit und ist eine Ordnungswidrigkeit, keine Straftat. Aber das Recht auf freie Meinungsäußerung ist damit nicht eingeschränkt.

 

Dieses „Blas mir Zucker in den Arsch, aber wenn du auch nur das geringste bisschen zu meckern hast, bist du ein verfickter Arsch!“ geht mir dezent auf die Eierstöcke, weil es bar jeglicher Logik ist. Wenn Autor-chan ein verletztes Ego hat, weil es eben mal nicht nur Zucker in den Arsch geblasen bekommt, ist es allein sein Problem und keines anderen, denn dann hat es eindeutig eine gewaltige Charakterschwäche.

 

Gern behauptet Autor-chan dann, dass es mit Kritik umgehen kann, aber diese eine da geht ja mal gar nicht! Die Fähigkeit, mit Kritik umzugehen, sieht meist in etwa so aus: „Löscht bitte dieses Kapitel, nur weil dir das Buch nicht gefällt, gibt es dir nicht das Recht es gegen meine Zusage so 'durchzunehmen'.“ Diese Autorin kündigte im Nachgang an mich zu hatem.

 

Ich schrieb ihr: „Argumentiere ordentlich und mach mir glaubhaft, warum es untragbar ist, dass dieses Kapitel veröffentlicht ist. So lange bleibt es hier stehen.“ Und genauso hatte ich es auch gemeint. Ich halte es zwar für etwas widersinnig, den eigenen Text ins Internet zu stellen, wenn man keine ungefragte Meinung erhalten will, aber nun ja. Dennoch: Es kann ja Menschen geben, die wirklich ernsthafte Probleme damit haben, wenn jemand eine direkte und absolut ehrliche Meinung zu etwas vertritt, wie ich es gern mache. Ich kann es mir zwar nicht wirklich vorstellen, aber es gibt bestimmt ein paar nachvollziehbare Argumente, warum jemand persönlich Kritik nicht haben möchte, und in dem Fall bin ich immer bereit, mit mir reden zu lassen.

 

Ihre Antwort bestand lediglich aus: „Ich habe euch nicht die Erlaubnis gegeben.“

 

Die Doppelmoral dahinter ist: Hätte ich den Text ungefragt in den Himmel gelobt, hätte die Autorin niemals ihre Weibchenarmee losgeschickt und aller Welt irgendwelchen Mist über mich erzählt. Lob, auch ungefragt, ist in Ordnung. Aber wehe, du kritisierst ungefragt! Das stinkt, gelinde gesagt, zum Himmel. Denn selbige Autorin hatte bereits bei einigen anderen Rezensionsbüchern angefragt, wo ihr Text ebenfalls nicht immer positiv wegkam. Um die Doppelmoral zu steigern: Gefragte Kritik ist manchmal eben doch in Ordnung. Ihr einziges Problem hier war, dass ich es ungefragt gemacht hatte.

 

Während ich auf der Suche nach einem weiteren Kommentar durch die Kommentarspalte scrollte, habe ich das hier gefunden: „Um Kritik annehmen und umsetzen zu können braucht man eine gewisse geistige Reife und die Fähigkeit zur Selbstreflexion. […] Hier sind auch sehr viele junge User unterwegs und ich möchte auch niemanden demotivieren, indem ich den Plot, die Logik und die Charakter zerreiße. Wir haben schließlich alle einmal angefangen.“

 

Der erste Teil stimmt zweifelsohne, der zweite ist löblich und stimmt ebenfalls. Das Problem: Ich kann nicht wissen, wie alt mein Gegenüber ist, es sei denn, er/sie/es schreibt es irgendwo deutlich genug hin. Und dann gibt es die Leute wie die nette Dame, die mir nicht die Erlaubnis für meine Kritik gab, die 17 sind, während andere in ihrem Alter wie zum Beispiel Mythopoeia oder Diana kaum weniger austeilen wie ich und das auch locker wegstecken. Ich kann also vielleicht sehr wohl wissen, wie alt mein Gegenüber ist, aber im jugendlichen Alter kann sich die geistige Reife bei gleichen kalendarischen Alter enorm unterscheiden. Es gibt nicht umsonst gelegentlich verminderte Straffähigkeit, bei der man bis zu 21 Jahren noch unter Jugendstrafrecht fallen kann.

 

Auf FF.de gibt es ein paar Urgesteine, die wohl jeder kennt. Eines davon ist das Autorenduo, das uns die Harry-Potter-Badfic des Jahrhunderts bescherte und vor der sogar die hartgesottenste Moderation der Seite in die Knie ging, weil die beiden schlimmer als jedes sich im Supermarkt auf dem Boden wälzende und brüllende Kleinkind sind. Die Pointe: Die sind beide doppelt so alt wie ich.

 

Fazit: Alter sagt absolut gar nichts über die Kritikfähigkeit der Person aus. Ihre eigenen Aussagen übrigens auch nicht. Wenn ihr berechtigte Kritik gebt und der Autor anfängt Terz deswegen zu machen, während er gleichzeitig behauptet, er sei sehr wohl kritikfähig, aber euer Kommentar ginge aus dem und dem Grund gar nicht, dann könnt ihr sicher sein: Er lügt sowohl euch als auch sich selbst an.

 

Ich will es verstehen, warum Kritik so unbeliebt ist. Wirklich. Aber es fällt mir so schwer. Wegen dem verletzten Ego von Autor-chan? Das geht einfach nicht in meinen Schädel.

 

Denn auf der anderen Seite gibt es solche Aussagen: „Vielleicht hätte ich erwähnen sollen, dass ich es liebe, und ich meine wirklich LIEBE, wenn Leutchen ankommen und mir auch mal die stinkenden Socken der negativen Abrutscher unter die Nase halten. Im Prinzip war deine Bewertung hier wie so eine kleine Liebeserklärung für mich :D“

 

Es gibt eine Menge Leute, die Kritikern förmlich aus der Hand fressen würden, um mal eine negative Meinung zum eigenen Text zu hören.

 

„Kritik ist das wertvollste Geschenk, dass man Autoren machen kann. Schreiben zu lernen ist so anstrengend und mit so viel Frustration, Blockaden und Geduld verbunden. Vor allem ist es aber ein Prozess, der vermutlich nie vollständig abgeschlossen sein wird. Kritik ist doch das Einzige, dass dabei hilft Selbst- und Fremdbild etwas anzunähern.“ Amen.

 

Der Autor sitzt nicht in seinem stillen Kämmerlein und macht verschwurbeltes Zeug. Das hat er vielleicht noch nie getan. Literaturzirkel sind seit Jahrhunderten beliebte gesellschaftliche Runden, in denen man sich gegenseitig vorliest. Wer sich etwas eingehender mit Tolkiens Biographie befasst hat, wird sicher schon vom T.C.B.S. oder den Inklings gehört haben. Und das sind nur zwei Beispiele von bestimmt Tausenden. Literatur ist etwas, das man schon immer gern in der Gesellschaft Gleichgesinnter genossen hat.

 

Und genau das ist die Chance für den Autoren, erstmals Feedback zu seinem Geschreibsel zu erhalten. Heute ist das mit dem Internet einfacher denn je. Ich arbeite sehr gern mit Betalesern zusammen, die zumindest einige meiner Texte zu Gesicht bekommen, lange bevor ich auch nur daran denke, sie ins Netz zu stellen. Sie korrigieren meine Werke nicht nur, ich habe sie explizit dazu angehalten, mir dazuzuschreiben, was ihnen gefiel und woran ich noch arbeiten muss, gern völlig frei Schnauze. Kommentatoren, Rezensenten, Testleser, Betaleser, Korrektorat, Lektorat. Man nenne sie, wie man will, im Endeffekt kommt es immer auf dasselbe hinaus: Der Autor, der als Berufskrankheit oft den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht sieht, bekommt durch diese Menschen Meinungsbilder von Außenstehenden, und das ist enorm wertvoll.

 

Ich bin, was das Schreiben angeht, absoluter Autodidakt. Ich habe sogar erst kürzlich meinen ersten Schreibratgeber überhaupt gelesen – wenn man Forendiskussionen und dergleichen nicht mitzählt. Man kann sich das Schreiben selbst beibringen, mit Sicherheit, aber ich bin mittlerweile an dem Punkt angelangt, wo ich sage: „Gut, die Grundlagen beherrscht du, jetzt geht es ans Feintuning. Und dafür brauche ich die Meinung anderer. Was kann ich bereits gut, was ist ausbaufähig und was geht gar nicht?“ Ich wage zu behaupten, dass niemand genügend Selbstreflektion hat, um diese Fragen selbst beantworten zu können.

 

„Ich mach das hier doch nur zum Spaß“, heißt es oft. Oder: „Das ist doch nur ein Hobby.“ Ich bin lange Zeit im Verein geschwommen. War auch mein Hobby, habe ich auch nur zum Spaß gemacht, zeitweilig sogar als Leistungssport. Dass ich nicht gleich für Olympia trainiert hatte, hieß aber nicht, dass ich nicht dennoch Freude daran hatte, regelmäßig meine Bestzeiten zu unterbieten. (An Wettkämpfen hatte ich allerdings nie Spaß.)

 

Das lässt sich analog auf das Schreiben übertragen. Ich schreibe aus Spaß und als Hobby. Ich schreibe aus verschiedenen Gründen nicht, um einen Bestseller hinzulegen, aber dennoch will ich mich verbessern. Wer sich nicht verbessern will, darf nicht behaupten, er würde es als Hobby bezeichnen, lautet meine Meinung. Wenn ich einfach so was hinrotze, welchen Sinn hat es dann?

 

Oder nehmen wir mein anderes Hobby, stricken. Das mache ich auch aus Spaß, oft auch nur nebenher als Entspannung, damit ich eine geistig nicht fordernde Beschäftigung zur Entspannung habe. Stricke ich, habe ich hinterher ein alltagstaugliches Kleidungsstück oder Accessoire,  das hübsch aussieht und das ich gern trage oder benutze. Hätte ich mich nicht im Laufe der Jahre verbessert und auch verbessern wollen, hieße das, dass ich bis heute regelmäßig verkrampfte Hände hätte, sowie bei kraus rechts gestrickten Schals hängen würde, die ein ungleichmäßiges Maschenbild aufweisen sowie falsch gestrickte Maschen. Und das sieht weder hübsch aus noch würde es Spaß machen, so etwas zu stricken. Und tragen würde ich es erst recht nicht. Ohne meine Verbesserungen wäre es witzlos für mich, das Stricken weiter fortzuführen. Mich stetig zu verbessern heißt außerdem, dass ich immer schönere und aufwendigere Dinge stricken kann, die sich sehen lassen. Eines Tages vielleicht sogar meine eigene Tolkien-Puppensammlung ^^ Wäre ziemlich cool.

 

Wo ist also der Sinn zu zetern, man würde das nur „aus Spaß“ und „als Hobby“ machen und das als Rechtfertigung dafür nehmen, dass man Kritik ablehnt und damit die Chance, sich mal endlich richtig zu verbessern?

 

Irgendwo ist es sogar nachvollziehbar, wenn ein Autor erst mal rot sieht, wenn aus dem Nichts ein Kritiker ankommt und sagt: „Das und das in dem Text ist völliger Bullshit.“ Nur bewegen wir uns hier meist im Internet, das heißt, man kann sich Zeit lassen mit der Beantwortung – oder es einfach sein lassen. So gut wie jeder scheint jedoch im Affekt zu handeln und gleich auf den Kommentierenden loszugehen. So etwas hat in der Vergangenheit bereits ausgewachsene Shitstorms ausgelöst und führte zum Grabenkrieg Rezensent versus Autor-chan. Wenn jemand mit 10K Followern mit dem Finger auf jemanden zeigt und sagt: „Der und der hat voll den Scheiß zu meinem Text gesagt!“ und auch nur 1% seiner Follower darauf anspringt, sind das immer noch geschlagene 100 Leute, die sich als geifernde Meute auf den Kommentator stürzen. Leute, hohe Followerzahlen bringen Verantwortung mit sich! Übrigens ist genau das der Grund, warum ich hier jeden Kommentar anonymisiere: Ich hoffe, dass man sie so schwer zu den ganzen Autor-chans zurückverfolgen kann, die all das fabrizierten oder die das zu hören bekamen. Ja, es soll Autor-chan und ihre BFFs schützen.

 

Aber was Leute manchmal schon als Hate bezeichnen … Das bisher absurdeste war, dass ich als Hater deklariert wurde, weil ich einen Text nicht in den Himmel lobte und wenige Tage zuvor ein anderer Kommentator, den ich in meinem Leben bis dahin nicht kannte, ebenfalls auf den Zucker im Arsch verzichtete. Ich hatte eine Handvoll Kommentare zu dem Text verfasst, der erste sah so aus: „T.T Die KB klang recht vielversprechend und dann wird einem gleich in den ersten Sätzen das geballte Klischee ins Gesicht geklatscht >< Dir ist nicht bewusst, wie enorm wichtig die allerersten Sätze eines Textes sind, oder? Ich werde weiterlesen, mal sehen, aber das hier macht keinen guten Eindruck. MfG Auctrix“ Hate, ganz klar …

 

Nehmen wir einmal einen Kommentar eines anderen Users und schauen ihn uns genauer an (den dazugehörigen Text kenne ich nicht): „Das wird eine lange Reise für mich....

 

So, was haben wir denn hier *durch imaginären Notizbuch blätter* Ah!

Also, zu erst einmal muss ich an deinem Cover und deinem Titel meckern. Denn du schmeißt mir hier zwei verschiedene Titel entgegen, wobei der eine auch noch falsch ist! Denn "vampire" ist englisch, oder die deutsche Mehrzahl von "Vampir". VOR dem Komma kommt kein Leerzeichen, immer NACH dem Komma eines. Satzzeichen sind auch keine Rudeltiere.

 

Zu deiner Kurzbeschreibung kann ich nicht wirklich etwas positives sagen. Sie ist einfach voller Fehler und klingt so verdammt Klischehaft, dass ich spontan eine Mary-Sue ausgekotzt habe.

Wie ich deinem Profil entnehmen konnte, schreibst du nur am Handy? Wenn ja, wäre es angebracht, dir entweder ein Schreibprogramm für dein Handy zu besorgen, Kapitel 2-3 mal zu überarbeiten oder an einen PC zu wechseln.

 

Deine Rechtschreibung und Grammatik ist fatal beschissen, da kann man kein gutes Haar dran lassen. Zu deinem Schreibstil möchte ich eigentlich gar nicht kommen, da mir spontan mein Mittagessen wieder hochkommt. Man merkt, dass du Anfänger bist. Das kannst du nicht abstreiten, dass ist auch nichts negatives.

Das rechtfertigt aber keine unterirdischen Geschichten.

Hast du in Deutsch denn gar nichts gelernt? Du beschreibst zu dürftig, beschränkst dich auf einfache Sachen wie "er ist heiß!" usw.

Ich würde mir mehr Beschreibung zur Umgebung wünschen, zu Eindrücken wie Düfte oder Gefühle und auch mehr zu den eigentlich Gedanken! Deine Prota-Sue kann doch nicht nur so oberflächliche Gedanken haben, oder?

 

Gerade, wenn ein Mensch umzieht, um den Verlust einer geliebten Person zu verarbeiten, bietet sich soooo viel Spielraum. Aber du nutzt ihn nicht, was viele Schreibanfänger aber dir gleichtun. Du rennst hier durch wie ein Marathonläufer, dabei muss das gar nicht.

 

Du schreibst hier ein Buch, ja. Aber du schaffst es nicht, dabei eine Geschichte zu schreiben.“

 

Zu allererst: Dieser Kommentator gibt sogar Hinweise zur Korrektur, das mache ich mittlerweile fast gar nicht mehr. Muss ich ja auch nicht, aber dazu bald mehr. Der Kommentar ist direkt und verzichtet an den entscheidenden Stellen auf unnötiges Geschwurbel. Die einzelnen Punkte kommen klar heraus und der Kommentator macht zweifelsfrei klar, was genau er beanstandet und warum. Nun, die Kritik an der Kurzbeschreibung hätte detaillierter ausfallen können, keine Frage, aber allein die Erwähnung einer Mary Sue macht doch einiges klar.

 

Manches sind einfach Fakten, die keiner weiteren Erläuterung bedürfen. Dazu gehören die Anmerkungen zu den Kommata, „Vampire“ und der Rechtschreibung. Nicht alles beim Schreiben ist Geschmackssache, es gibt verblüffend viele feste Regeln, bei denen lediglich die Kombination mitunter Geschmackssache sein kann.

 

„Zu deinem Schreibstil möchte ich eigentlich gar nicht kommen, **da mir spontan mein Mittagessen wieder hochkommt**.“ Sehr direkt, keine Frage. Das wäre wohl ein Punkt, wo manch einer bestimmt sofort rot sehen würde. Dennoch: Das ist kein persönlicher Angriff, nur eine sehr deutliche und bildhafte Ausdrucksweise dafür, wie fatal der Autor hier in den Augen des Kommentators gescheitert ist.

 

Ich persönlich mag übrigens den Schlusssatz. Das ist ein schöner Ausdruck, der auf so viele Texte zutrifft. Wörter aneinanderreihen kann jeder, der schreiben gelernt hat. Diesen Worten Leben einzuhauchen, ist eine ganz andere Liga und bedarf jahrelanger Übung.

 

Ich weiß nicht, warum sich viele Autoren von Kritik so angegriffen fühlen. Fühlen sie sich bedroht? Wurde ihnen der Bauch nicht genügend gepinselt? Liegt die Ursache gar ganz woanders? Das treibt übrigens mitunter kuriose Stilblüten. John Asht drohte einer Bloggerin mit strafrechtlicher Verfolgung, weil sie sein Buch nicht zu Ende gelesen hatte und es wagte, das auch noch im Netz zu kommunizieren. Er wäre damit übrigens nie durchgekommen. Ein anderes Beispiel ist Sigrid Kraft, liebevoll von mit autoriges Wesen genannt und Autorin der Ardeen-Reihe. 2016 war sie übrigens das erste Mal auf der Leipziger Messe vertreten, was eine wahr Freude war; bei Literatura Rebelde habe ich eine Lesungsrezension eingestellt, falls das jemanden interessiert. Auf ihrer Webside ardeen.de versucht sie verzweifelt zu argumentieren, warum Kritik an ihrem Werk nicht gerechtfertigt sein kann, und zog früher sogar eine Amazon-Rezensentin ziemlich geschmacklos durch den Kakao. Zieht nur nicht …

 

Mitunter verwechseln Kritiker an der Kritik Direktheit mit Unhöflichkeit. Klar, direkt zu sein kann unhöflich sein, aber lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden, um niemandes Gefühle zu verletzen ist meiner bescheidenen Meinung nach bei Kritik unangebracht. Das bringt niemanden was. Eine Userin, der die energetischen Wellen und Chemtrails wahrscheinlich das Hirn ein wenig geschmolzen hatten, versuchte neulich das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Das Ergebnis sieht so aus:

 

„Also gut: ich finde dein Buch hat viel Potential. Ich hab zwar bis zum 6.Kapitel gebraucht um so richtig in die Geschichte reinzukommen, aber dann war ich mittendrin. Die Charaktäre finde ich spannend skizziert, vor allem dieser Mortimer ist ein interessanter Zeitgenosse. Ich finde auch gut, dass Zwillinge die Hauptpersonen sind und ihre indische Herkunft machte mich sehr gespannt. Gut fand ich auch bzw. es ist so ein AHA-Effekt als im 7. Kapitel deutlich wird woher der ungewöhnliche Titel des Buches kommt. Im 7.Kapitel hab ich dann angefangen mich zu wundern, wie es nach diesem wunderbaren beschreibenden Aufbau im nächsten Kapitel schon Schluß der Geschichte sein soll. Insofern hat mich das 8 Kapitel überrumpelt. Gut herausgearbeitet fand ich am 8 Kapitel, und das hat mich auch sehr berührt, dass die Schwester mit ihrer Liebe zur Zwillingsschwester erpresst wird und sie wirklich bereit ist sich zu opfern. Insofern finde ich insgesamt es wird viel Potential verschenkt, das Ganze könnte ein komplettes Buch sein und nicht nur eine Kurzgeschichte. Soviel könnte noch gesagt werden, wie in Indien Spuk betrachtet wird etc., denn das die Hauptpersonen Inder sind wird mit meiner Erachtens mit wenig Textinhalt unterfüttert. Und doch macht die Spannung ja auch England und Indien.... Insofern meine Anregung noch einen Mittelteil dazu zu verfassen, in dem Mortimer und seine Motivation mehr herausgearbeitet wird, Indien und Spuk mehr herausgearbeitet wird und du den Hauptpersonen mehr Raum zur Entwicklung einräumst. Horror an sich liegt mir nicht und ich finde es auch unheimlich schwer für einen Autor Horror gut in einem Buch zu beschreiben, zu verdorben ist man schon von Filmen, wo Geräusche, Musik und visuelle Reize das Gruseln verzehnfachen. Das ist in einem geschriebenen Roman ungemein schwerer. Allerdings muß ich auch abschließend sagen, ich lese sonst keine Horrorbücher...“

 

Warum das als Kommentar nichts taugt, lassen wir am besten die Autorin selbst erläutern: „Deine Rezension spricht einige durchaus wichtige Punkte an, allerdings hinterlässt sie mich in erster Linie mit einer Menge Fragen. [Anm.: Und schon allein das hätte gereicht, um die Kritik als „unzulänglich“ zu deklarieren. Es ist durchaus in Ordnung, wenn ein Autor hinterher ein paar Fragen hat, vielleicht auch einfach ein paar Tipps, wie er es hätte besser machen können. Aber den ganzen Kommentar hinterfragen zu müssen … Nicht gut.]

 

„Ich finde auch gut, dass Zwillinge die Hauptpersonen sind [...]“

Wieso? Die beiden hätten ebenso gut unterschiedlich alte Schwestern sein können. Das hätte der Handlung keinerlei Abbruch getan.

 

„Gut herausgearbeitet fand ich am 8 Kapitel, und das hat mich auch sehr berührt, dass die Schwester mit ihrer Liebe zur Zwillingsschwester erpresst wird und sie wirklich bereit ist sich zu opfern. Insofern finde ich insgesamt es wird viel Potential verschenkt, das Ganze könnte ein komplettes Buch sein und nicht nur eine Kurzgeschichte.“

 

Könntest du das näher ausführen?

Inwiefern verschenke ich deiner Meinung nach zusammen, als Rhea sich erpressend

lässt. Das hattest du doch grad erst lobend erwähnt?

 

„Soviel könnte noch gesagt werden, wie in Indien Spuk betrachtet wird etc., denn das die Hauptpersonen Inder sind wird mit meiner Erachtens mit wenig Textinhalt unterfüttert. Und doch macht die Spannung ja auch England und Indien....“

Ich bin verwirrt.

Was macht die Spannung England und Indien auch? O.o

 

„[...] Mittelteil dazu zu verfassen in dem Mortimer und seine Motivation mehr herausgearbeitet wird [...]“

Wieso? Mortimer ist eine Randfigur. Du findest ihn interessant, okay, aber er ist ne Randfigur, er hat einen Zweck, den hat er erfüllt, seine Motivation ist ebenfalls klar definiert.

Warum bist du der Meinung, ich sollte ihn zur Hauptfigur machen?

 

 „[...]  du den Hauptpersonen mehr Raum zur Entwicklung einräumst.“

 

Zur Entwicklung wohin? Was fehlt dir bei meinen Protagonistinnen?

 

„[...] ich finde es auch unheimlich schwer für einen Autor Horror gut in einem Buch zu

beschreiben, zu verdorben ist man schon von Filmen, wo Geräusche, Musik und

visuelle Reize das Gruseln verzehnfachen. Das ist in einem geschriebenen Roman

ungemein schwerer.“

 

Öhm... und? Hab das mit dem Gruselfaktor nun deiner Meinung nach hingekriegt oder nicht?

 

Kurzes, allgemeines Fazit zu dieser Rezension:

Du konzentrierst dich meiner Meinung nach etwas zu sehr auf das, was noch da sein könnte, als auf das, was tatsächlich da ist und bleibst in deiner Kritik (und an dieser

Geschichte gibt es durchaus viel zu kritisieren) sehr schwammig.

Wirkt zugegeben netter, aber auch weniger „tragisch“. KANN man ändern, MUSS man aber nicht.

Dadurch, dass die Kritik so schwammig und unkonkret ist, ist die Reziension für mich nicht besonders hilfreich. Du schweigst dich beispielsweise über die Darstellung der Charaktere grösstenteils aus, forderst danach aber mehr Raum für Entwicklung. Was mich zur üben bereits gestellten Frage bringt: Wohin? Was fehlt dir/stört dich an den Charakteren?

Im Grunde tönst du (sehr schüchtern) an, dass es da aus deiner Sicht ein Problem gibt, sagst mir ab er nicht welches. Das hilft mir wenig weiter. Wie soll ich denn ein Problem lösen, das ich nicht kenne?

Oder der Letzte  Abschnitt, indem du dich darüber auslässt dass Horror schwierig zu schreiben sei, weil viele Stilmittel aus dem Medium Film fehlen. (Mir fehlt ausserdem der Hinweis darauf, dass Literatur diesbezüglich auch ihre eigenen Stilmittel zur Verfügung hat...) Ist das nun ein Lob, weil ich es dennoch geschafft habe, eine gruselige Atmosphäre zu schaffen oder sind es Worte des Trosts, weil es mir eben nicht gelungen ist?

 

Alles in allem komme ich gerne mit etwas mehr negativen Energie zurecht, wenn das bedeutet, dass ich konkrete Kritikpunkte zu meinem Geschreibsel bekomme, mit denen ich dann beim Überarbeiten auch was anfangen kann.“

 

Das Beispiel ist insofern interessant, da auch ein schon etwas älterer Kommentar existiert, der auch wesentlich härter ausfällt. Die Autorin berichtet, dass dieser Kommentar sie zum Weinen gebracht hatte, weil er im ersten Moment so dermaßen schmerzte. Hinterher jedoch öffnete er ihr die Augen und bewegte sie dazu, zu einer besseren Autorin zu werden und sich mittlerweile blendend mit der damaligen Kommentatorin zu verstehen.

 

Das ganze sieht so aus: „Hallöchen,

 

also ich muss sagen, dass ich bei "Zwei fingerbreit Salz" keine Gänsehaut bekommen habe, wie die anderen Reviewer hier, das liegt vor allem daran, dass der Geist keine wirkliche Persönlichkeit hat und ich seine Motivation, Leute umzubringen - oder sich umbringen zu lassen - nicht nachvollziehen kann. Was hat er davon? Ist er einfach nur gerne böse? Also wenn ich ein Geist wäre, der einfach gerne böse ist, dann würde ich meine Opfer nicht gleich umbringen... Dann könnte ich sie ja nicht mehr foltern...

Um ehrlich zu sein, fand ich die kleinen Geistergeschichten aus Mortimers Tagebuch wesentlich anschaulicher, interessanter und durchdachter als die Hauptgeschichte mit den beiden Schwestern... Ja, ich bin da ein wenig enttäuscht - vor allem, weil der Titel der Geschichte so brillant ist...

 

Ich finde, insgesamt ist die Geschichte ein wenig....... unförmig. Du hast eine unendlich lange Einleitung, in der du die Crawfords einbaust, die Schwestern vorstellst und die Geschichte des Hauses erzählst. Dann kommt ein kleiner, aber interessanter Mittelteil - der mit dem Tagebuch - und dann folgt ein Schluss, der ziemlich abrupt einsetzt und sich nicht wirklich auf das vorher erzählte bezieht.

Vorher haben wir etwas über Geister und das Haus und die früheren Bewohner gelernt und dann tritt plötzlich der Geist auf und läuft Amok... Ja, die Todesart Rheas verweist wieder auf eine frühere Geschichte, aber so richtig schockt mich das nicht...

 

Ich habe auch nicht so ganz verstanden, wie Phoebe in den Sarg kommt und wo der sich befindet. Sie ist einfach *flupp* da und Rhea erfährt davon durch einen Traum, von dem sie sofort weiß, dass er der Wahrheit entspricht…

 

Weiterhin ist mir nicht ganz klar, wieso Rhea so schnell und so bereitwillig mit dem Geist verhandelt, sogar ohne zu zögern, ihr Leben geben würde. Wieso akzeptiert sie so schnell, dass der Geist in einer fordernden Position steht? Wie kommt er dazu? Einzig durch ein begangenes Unrecht… Sowas heißt man eigentlich nicht gut, indem man es einfach akzeptiert… Oder kurz: Man verhandelt nicht mit Terroristen!

Es mag Rheas Charakter sein, dass sie auf den Geist eingeht. Sie hat Angst um ihre Schwester und will sie um jeden Preis retten, aber diese todesängstliche Person ist sofort bereit, sich selbst zu opfern? Wirklich? Wo sie doch die ganze Zeit, um ihr Leben fürchtete? Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr das so einfach abnehme…

 

Ein paar kleinere Fehlerchen sind mir aufgefallen. Verzeihliche Tippfehler und einmal hast du einen komischen Halbsatz vergessen zu löschen („Reh nicht.“)

Relativ häufig machst du Kommafehler bei „um zu“-Konstruktionen. Vor allem am Anfang des Textes ist mir das aufgefallen.

 

Für meinen Geschmack benutzt du zu viele Adverbien und Adjektive im Zusammenhang mit wörtlicher Rede. Wenn jemand etwas „schreit“, muss ich nicht noch mal informiert werden, dass er „laut“ wird. Diese Beschreibungen kann man auch geschickter unterbringen, indem man sie beispielsweise in die Reaktion des Dialogpartners einbaut. In etwas so: „Warum wirst du jetzt schon wieder so laut?“

 

Als Rhea die Tagebucheinträge liest, erwähnst du mehrfach, dass sie Passagen „überfliegt“. Es kommt hier zu Wiederholungen im Textaufbau, die irgendwie steif klingen. So als hättest du Mühe gehabt, diese Abschnitte auszuformulieren…

Das sieht dann in etwa so aus:

„Einführung in den Tagebucheintrag.

Unterbrechung, um den Abschnitt nicht zu lang werden zu lassen. Erwähnung von Rhea als Leserin, ihres Gemütszustands und ihrer Konzentration.

Weiter im Tagebuchtext.“

Das machst du mehrfach und es ist sehr offensichtlich, dass du hier Inhalt raffen wolltest…

 

Ebenso glaube ich, dass du Rhea „Erschauern“ mehrfach erwähnst, was zum Beispiel die Mortimer-Passage am Anfang ziemlich in die Länge zieht.

 

Ein paar inhaltliche Unklarheiten:

Die beiden Schwestern sind Inderinnen mit indischem Aussehen. Trotzdem wird Rhea einmal „blass um die Nase“. Kann man sowas bei dunkler Haut überhaupt werden?

 

Den unnötigen Infodumpf mit Sophie und dem Kumari lass ich dir durchgehen, nicht aber, dass uns Sophie und sogar das ungeborene Kind der Crawfords lang und breit vorgeführt und vorgestellt werden, Victor aber nur einmal beiläufig erwähnt wird, so als müssten schon alle wissen, wer er ist. Wenn er für die Geschichte nichts beizutragen hat, lass ihn einfach weg. Wenn du ihn der Vollständigkeit halber dabei haben willst, führe in kurz ein.

 

Die beiden indischen Schwestern sagen Dinge wie „Gott sei Dank“, sind aber sicherlich keine Christen, denn sie wollen ja böse Geister aus dem Haus per Räucherstäbchen verbannen. Das klingt eher nach einer fernöstlichen Religion und da sagt man eben nicht „Gott sei Dank“… Ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Punkt so wichtig ist, aber er ist mir halt aufgefallen…

 

Du erwähnst die Kinder der ursprünglichen Besitzer des Spukhauses. Man mutmaßt, sie vermissten ihren Vater und stellten deshalb das Rasierzeug wieder auf seinen Platz. Das spricht dafür, dass die Kinder noch sehr klein sind.

Kurz nach dem Tod des Mannes stirbt auch die Frau – du sagst „in kurzer Zeit hintereinander“ an einer Stelle.

Kurz darauf aber sind besagte Kinder plötzlich alt genug, um das Haus zu verkaufen…

 

Und ganz am Anfang: Da fragt Mortimer nach dem „Herr im Hause“. Die Tante verweist auf die zwei Schwestern, so als seien sie die „Herrinnen“. Später kristallisiert sich jedoch heraus, dass die Tante/Gouvernante sehr wohl noch die Aufsicht über die beiden Mädchen führt. Sie wäre also eigentlich auch der Ansprechpartner für Mortimer gewesen, wenn er den Haushaltsvorstand hätte sprechen wollen…

 

Und zu guter Letzt: Das Falco-Zitat hättest du dir sparen können! Das finde ich wirklich unpassend!

 

Fazit:

Natürlich ist dein Stil sehr gut. Du weißt, worauf du beim Schreiben achten musst und dir irgendwelche Grundlagen zu erklären, wäre sinnlos. Das hast du alles schon längst drauf.

Die Geschichte hier empfinde ich aber doch als ziemlich… unausgereift. Der Anfang und die Mitte sind schön ausgebreitet, dann wolltest du es aber gerne spannend machen und hast dabei völlig ignoriert, was du zuvor aufgebaut hast. Ja, du schreibst sehr eindringlich, benutzt kurze Sätze. Formal ist alles okay, aber mir fehlt irgendwie der Bezug zu allem, was vorher geschildert wurde.

Wieso plötzlich ein Sarg? Welche Bedeutung hat diese Art zu sterben? Welche Symbole – oder zumindest welche Bezüge stecken hinter den Ereignissen? Hätte man es ahnen könne, wenn man so zurück denkt? Es fehlen irgendwie die versteckten Hinweise im Anfangs- und Mittelteil, die auf die Katastrophe hindeuten. Es gibt einen richtigen Bruch in der Handlung, der den Spannungsaufbau von der Auflösung trennt.

 

Jetzt wirst du wahrscheinlich enttäuscht sein. Das tut mir leid. Ich hab mich wirklich auf die Geschichte gefreut, weil der Titel so gut ist… Aber naja, vielleicht überarbeitest du sie ja noch mal…

 

Grüße“

 

Ich persönlich finde diesen Kommentar brillant. Er hinterfragt und geht kritisch mit dem Text um. Durch das Hinterfragen vieler Dinge gibt er dem Autoren Denkanstöße, worauf er beim Entwerfen der Geschichte achten muss, wo er etwas ausbauen kann, was zu viel ist, was zu wenig. Und so weiter und so fort. Stellt euch vor, ihr veröffentlich ein Buch. Dadurch, dass ich selbst Buchblogger bin, weiß ich, dass da draußen nicht nur Dumpfbacken sitzen, die sich einfach nur berieseln lassen, sondern auch solche, die einen riesen Spaß am Lesen haben, aber auch am kritischen Umgang mit dem Gelesenen. Und die werden zahllose Fragen haben! Wäre doch peinlich, wenn man die auf einer Lesung nicht spontan beantworten kann … In dem Schreibratgeber neulich las ich, dass die Autorin mal einen Fanfiction-Wettbewerb zu ihrem Werk ausgeschrieben hatte, woraufhin zahlreiche Fragen der Fans reinkamen, die ihr aufzeigten, wo ihr Weltkonstrukt noch Lücken hatte.

 

Ich denke, dass selbst hier noch Leute gekommen und gezetert hätten, dass der Kommentar nicht konstruktiv sei. Konstruktiv heißt anscheinend für viele doch: „Du hast als Kritiker gefälligst das arme Autor-chan zu bemuttern! Du musst ihm genau sagen, was er machen muss, nicht nur, was alles scheiße ist!“

 

Der Punkt: Muss der Kritiker gar nicht. Der Autor ist völlig selbstbestimmt über sein Werk. Niemand sitzt mit geladener und entsicherter Pistole hinter ihm und sagt, dass er es so und so schreiben muss, sonst klebt sein Hirn am Bildschirm. Ich frage mich, woher diese irrige Ansicht kommt, der Kritiker müsse sagen, wie es besser geht – oder es überhaupt besser können. Ich kann an Goethe Kritik üben ohne selbst ein Genie zu sein wie er. Zu sehen, wo Mängel sind und die Mängel selbst besser zu können, sind zwei Paar Schuhe.

 

Der Job des Kritikers ist lediglich zu sagen, wo _seiner Meinung nach_ Mängel sind, mitunter noch, optimaler Weise auch, warum er diese als Mängel ansieht. Ich bin nicht Mami und nehm Autor-chan an die Hand. Was die Leute mit meiner Kritik anfangen, ist mir nämlich vollkommen egal. Nehmt sie an, lehnt sie ab, ignoriert sie. Ich habe darüber keine Bestimmung und will sie auch nicht.

 

Zu viele nehmen Kritik persönlich. Ein persönlicher Angriff ist es, würde der Kommentator statt das Werk als „scheiße“ zu deklarieren,  den Autoren als „Kackboon“ beschimpfen, weil der es nicht gebacken kriegt, einen ordentlichen Text zu fabrizieren. Ebenso persönlich ist es übrigens, den Kritiker als „Monk“ und „hobbyloses Opfer“ zu beschimpfen, der Spaß daran hat, armes Autor-chan niederzumachen. Ich habe festgestellt, dass Kritiker so gut wie nie auf die persönliche Ebene absinken, die Autoren und ihre Weibchenarmeen dafür umso häufiger, während sie im gleichen Atemzug behaupten, der Kritiker hätte den übelsten Angriff überhaupt auf sie als Person gestartet.

 

Es gibt ein paar Esoheinis, die mir widersprechen würden, aber ohnehin völlig beratungsresistent sind, aber es gilt: Autor =/= Werk. Klar, in jedem Text steckt (hoffentlich) eine Menge Herzblut, oft fließen auch persönliche Erfahrungen und Eigenschaften mit hinein. Aber um mal ganz bildlich zu sprechen: Ich bestehe aus Fleisch und Blut und nicht aus Einsen und Nullen, die durch eine Abfolge von Befehlen auf meinem Monitor in Form von Schrift erscheinen. Man kann nur etwas beleidigen, das sich dessen auch bewusst sein kann. Und das sind üblicherweise nun mal nur wir Menschen. „Du beleidigst meinen Satz“, bleibt zwar mein All-Time-Favorit aus den Kommentarperlen, ist aber völlig absurd. Ich kann keinen Satz beleidigen, genauso wenig, wie ich einen ganzen Text beleidigen kann, wenn ich ihn als Bullshit abtue. Nehmt gefälligst Abstand von euren Texten und hört auf, jeden Furz persönlich zu nehmen!

 

Zu guter Letzt (ja! Ende! Wirklich!) noch ein Phänomen, das ich ganz witzig finde. „Wenn du fehlerfreie Bücher lesen willst, dann lies richtige Bücher!“

  1. Was sind „richtige“ Bücher? Alle Welt tönt doch immer #WattpadBooksAreRealBooksToo und auch Wikipedia sagt zu Wattpad: „Wattpad ist eine E-Book-Plattform für Leser und Autoren.“ Also ist das, was ich auf Wattpad lese, durchaus schon ein richtiges Buch. Nur eben digital, da wird mittlerweile ja kein allzu großer Trennstrich mehr gezogen.
  2. Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie oft ich schon saftig über Zeichen- oder gar Rechtschreibfehler in Verlagswerken hergezogen bin? Geschweige denn, wie böse ich die verreißen kann, wenn sie Bullshit sind?




	25. Idiots! Idiots everywhere!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir hat's leider die Formatierung zerschossen. Sobald ich wieder am heimischen Rechner bin, schaue ich mal, was das schief lief. Ich hoffe, ich denke dran.

 

Leute sind doof. Ja, Leute sind regelrecht dumm, vollkommen verblödet, rotzehohl, und es fällt mir immer schwerer, das ihnen nicht ins Gesicht zu sagen. Ich würde gern, ehrlich, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass ich alsbald als Arschloch verschrien bin. Aber he, ich meine, ich bin Teil der ReziMafia, schon allein deswegen muss ich ja ein verlogenes Flitchen sein …

Aber bleiben wir beim Thema: Leute sind doof. So weit, so gut. Warum denke ich das? Die meisten wissen, dass wir bei der ReziMafia momentan einen Aufnahmestopp haben, da wir in Ruhe unsere ausufernde To-Do-Liste abarbeiten wollen. Wir haben das wiederholte Male auf unsere Pinnwand gepostet und so viel ist da nicht los, dass das nach wenigen Tagen schon in der Versenkung verschwunden ist. Außerdem steht es ohnehin im Vorwort, bei dem wir erwarten, dass das jeder liest, der mehr von uns will als nur sporadisch ein paar lustige Zeilen. Theoretisch jedenfalls …

Denn es gibt immer noch Leute, die trotz allem via privater Nachricht bei uns ankommen und fragen, ob wir diesen oder jenen Text rezensieren. Sie sollten darum beten, dass Laura schneller ist als ich im Beantworten, denn ich habe dafür keine Geduld mehr. Diese Leute sind einfach nur dumm und unfähig zu lesen. Teils auch einfach zu faul, wie eine dieser Kandidaten neulich sogar zugab. Dass die dann eins auf den Deckel bekamm, ist doch abzusehen.

Es ist auffällig, dass wir momentan nur via Privatnachricht Anfragen bekommen. Das legt nahe, dass die betreffenden Personen gar nicht erst geschaut haben, ob der angefragte Text überhaupt was für unser Interessensgebiet ist, geschweige denn, ob wir überhaupt momentan oder generell Anfragen annehmen.

Die Unfähigkeit der Leute, sich zu informieren, wenn ihnen nicht alles in den Arsch geschoben wird, ergab in letzter Zeit einige, sagen wir, unterhaltsame Diskussionen, vornehmlich mit abgelehnten Autoren, die sich zu wichtig nehmen, und deren Fans, die uns deswegen jetzt auch für beschissene Hater halten.

Wir sollen uns unsere Rezensionen also sonstwohin stecken, schrieb uns eine abgelehnte Autorin, nachdem ich etwa deutlicher wurde und meinte, dass es mir mittlerweile auf den Sack ginge, dass Leute trotz des Aufnahmestopps Anfragen stellen. Außerdem ginge es ja gar nicht, dass ich das Wort »Nebenprodukt« in Zusammenhang des Nutzens einer Rezension für Autoren in den Mund nahm.

An der Stelle hielt ich kurz inne und fragte mich: Warum fragt das Mädel überhaupt nach einer Rezension zu ihrem Text, wenn sie nicht mal weiß, was Rezensionen sind und welche Zielgruppe sie haben? Zur Wiederholung: Die Zielgruppe ist nicht der Autor, sondern der Leser von Rezensionen.

Also gut, erklärt man das halt noch mal. Aber wir labern ja seltsames Zeug, wurde uns daraufhin bescheinigt. Autsch. Das tat weh, dass wir nicht vor der gottgleichen Autorenpersönlichkeit im Staub kriechen und alles genau so machen, wie sie will!

Das Wort »Professionalität« ist in diesem Zusammenhang nicht unwichtig, denn deren Mangel wird uns im Laufe dieser Diskussion und der Diskussion des Minions der Autorin immer wieder vorgehalten. Knüpft man Professionalität an die Bedingung der Gelderwirtschaftung kann ich dem nur zustimmen: Ja, wir machen das nicht professionell. Ist nur unser Hobby, wir machen das aus Spaß an der Sache. So what? Wo ist also das Problem mit unserer fehlenden Professionalität? Muss man es monetarisieren, um Geltung zu erlangen? Ich glaube nicht.

Immerhin, Einsicht kam: »Schön, ich hab vorher keine Blick in eure Bücher reingeworfen.
    
    
    Privat zu schreiben ist mir immer lieber. Da kann man verhandeln und was ist schon dabei, wenn man mal lieb nachfragt.« Also »Einsicht«. Denn hätte man es getan, wüsste man, ob a) der Rezensent überhaupt Interesse am angebotenen Text hat b) der Stil des Rezensenten und seine Fokussierung zum eigenen Anliegen passt und c) ob der Rezensent überhaupt etwas annimmt. Das sind Punkte, die nur bedingt diskutierbar sind. 
      Berechtigterweise kam also von uns die Nachfrage, warum sie überhaupt anfragt, wenn sie sogar zugibt, sich im Vorfeld nicht mit dem Rezensenten auseinandergesetzt zu haben. Die Antwort ist … erhellend und bescheuert zugleich: »Ähm... Seid ihr iwie high oder so?
    Ihr schreibt Kritiken.
    Falls ihr nicht eine neue Definition dieses Wortes erschaffen habt, ist es doch klar was ihr macht.
    Und ich habe nach einer Kritik gefragt.
    Punkt.
    So schwer zu verstehen? ^^' […] Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hätte ich das gewusst,[dass wir derzeit nichts annehmen,] hätte ich trotzdem gefragt.«
      An dieser Stelle: Schon mal was von Godwin's Law gehört? Hat in etwa denselben Stellenwert wie Murpy's Law, besagt aber, dass, je länger eine Internetdisskusion geht, die Wahrscheinlichkeit eines Vergleiches mit Nationalsozialismus immer näher gen 1 geht. Nachdem ich Autor-chan offen sagte, dass ich mich über sie lustig mache ihr mit Vergnügen unter die Nase reibe, wie bescheuert ihre Aussagen sind, erhielt ich das: »Also mal ganz ehrlich, ich glaube die ganze Truppe ist recht korrekt, außer dieser Auctrix ^^'
    Iwie hat der echt einen an der Waffel...«
      Erstens bin ich hier ein Kerl, und es ist mir bis heute schleierhaft, wie Leute darauf kommen (das war nicht der einzige Fall). Zweitens: Godwin's Law erfüllt! Mehr oder weniger. Solche Aussagen kommen für mich einer Erfüllung von Godwin's Law gleich. #feierbar
      Abgesehen davon stoßen wir hier wieder auf das Problem, dass Leute sich nicht im Vorfeld mit dem Rezensenten auseinandergesetzt haben. Hätte man das getan, wüsste man, dass ich gnadenlos alles trolle, was sich mir beziehungsweise der ReziMafia gegenüber dämlich verhält. Ich bin deswegen ein Opfer und psychisch gestört. Das sagte besagtes Autor-chan zu mir, welches gerade Mal zwei Jahre jünger ist als ich. Ich bin erwachsen … Manchmal verfalle ich in tiefe Selbstzweifel ob meiner eigenen Generation.
      Ende vom Lied: Autor-chan bekommt ihre Rezi, auch wenn wir sie in erster Instanz ablehnten. Aber ich bin bei Herrn Professor Lokatis in die Lehre gegangen und ein Troll, und frei nach Herrn Lokatis, wird alles verrisen, was es verdient hat. Und nach so einer Nummer hat Autor-chan sich sowas von einen Verriss verdient!
      Zusammenfassend: Tritt man als Autor an einen Rezensenten heran, sollte man sich folgendes bewusst sein: Rezensionen sind in erster Linie Unterhaltungsprogramm für die Leser sowie Werbung für das rezensierte Buch. Ein Nutzen für den Autor ist nicht ausgeschlossen, ist aber dennoch nur ein Nebenprodukt der Rezension und nicht ihr Hauptnutzen. Rezensenten sind, wenn sie nicht gerade für beispielsweise den Feuilleton arbeiten, zumeist Privatpersonen mit persönlichen Interessen und Präferenzen. Nicht jeder liest alles und nicht jeder hat ein unbegrenztes Zeitkontinuum. Zudem hat jeder eine individuelle Herangehensweise. Manche beziehen Paratexte wie Cover und Klappentext mit ein, andere nicht. Manche legen kein allzu großes Augenmerk auf die Charaktere, für andere ist das das A und O. Auf Wattpad wissen das die meisten Leute nicht und fragen vor allem deswegen an, weil sie Feedback erhalten wollen. Gut, kann ich mit leben, weil sich das nicht unbedingt mit meinem Anliegen als Rezensent beißt. Aber gerade dann sollte man doch schauen, ob der Rezensent überhaupt liest, was ich ihm anbieten will. Klar, bei der ReziMafia sind wir zu siebt, aber auch mit sieben Individuen ist bei weitem nicht alles abgedeckt, was die schier unendliche Literaturlandschaft zu bieten hat. Den Rezensenten dann aber anzugehen, weil dieser die Anfrage abgelehnt hat, ist schon ein starkes Stück, wenn das ganze mit fünf Minütchen Recherche hätte vermieden werden können. Höchstens!
      Und nun das Nachspiel im Gewand des wütenden Mobs. Ich vermute Mal, dass Autor-chan sich bei einer gewissen Leserin, ihrem Minion, im Nachgang ausheulte, denn diese brüllt nun schon seit Tagen auf unserem Profil und in den Kommentaren, wie unprofessionell wir seien und dass wir doch nur sinnlosen Hate versprühen würden. Sie ist ein ziemlich langweiliger Troll, weil sie immer nur dieselbe heiße Luft abbläst und einen Scheiß darauf gibt, wenn wir sie korrigieren. Wenige Tage später behauptet sie ja doch nur dasselbe.
      Da erhielten wir neulich eine jener Anfragen, in deren Subtext die Intension mitschwang, wir sollten doch mal diesen und jenen Text so richtig in den Boden stampfen. Das nahm ich als Anlas, auf dem ReziMafia-Profil eine öffentliche Stellungnahme zu dieser Topik zu verfassen. Zusammengefasst: Wir finden Hate scheiße, Shitstorms sind das Letzte, und das nicht nur, weil wir in der Vergangenheit wiederholt zur Zielscheibe verbaler Angriffe bis hin zu Drohungen für unser Leib und Leben wurden; dass uns mal mit Mord gedroht wurde, sollte bekannt sein. Wir wollen  keine Plattform dafür bieten. Unser vordergründiges Anliegen ist es, mit unseren Rezensionen zu unterhalten, und zwar alle, Leser wie Autor. Wir wollen niemanden niedermachen, auch wenn die zarten Prinzesschen auf dieser Seite das natürlich so empfinden, wenn wir gnadenlos ehrlich sagen, wenn ein Text absoluter Scheiß ist. Trotzdem: Das ist weder Hate noch Mobbing noch sonstwas, was diese Vollpfosten sich noch für schändliche Taten für uns einfallen lassen. Hätten sie nur so viel Fantasie für ihre eigenen Texte …
      Besagte Leserin schrieb als Antwort hierauf wortwörtlich folgende Aussage: »A little thing, called:
    Professionalität!
    Anstelle lächerlichen ShitStorm schreibe. Denn mehr sind eure Texte nicht.
    Hirnloses Shitstorm!
    So was sollte sich schämen, Kritik oder Rezension zu schimpfen!«
      Eine absolut brillante geistige Höchstleistung, sage ich da nur! Wow! Ich verneige mich vor dieser Genialität! Tinker hat übrigens in letzter Zeit viel Spaß damit, auf so etwas mit Links zu YouTube zu antworten, wo Videomitschnitte gezeigt werden, in denen Herr Marcel Reich-Ranicki diverse Belletristik in Grund und Boden verreißt. Daneben sind selbst Suedie und ich zahme Schoßhündchen. Just sayin'.
      Unter'm Strich: Leute wollen dumm sein. Oder eher: Leute wollen von mir getrollt werden. Denn auf solch bodenlose Dämlichkeit kann man doch nur mit Trolling reagieren! Anders macht das einfach keinen Spaß mehr. Ich komm einfach nicht darauf klar, wie rotzehohl Leute sein können und mit welcher Gewalt sie uns unbedingt zu den Bösen machen wollen.

 

 


End file.
